Harry Potter et la Guilde des Orfèvres
by Orora1
Summary: Harry Potter, aidé par ses amis et toute l'école de Poudlard, a triomphé de Lord Voldemort. La reconstruction de la célèbre école commence. Mais Lys doit reprendre le combat lorsque des animaux précieux forgés jadis par sept Orfèvres attaque l'école, certains guidés par leur maître vers un destin maléfique. Dans sa quête pour les retrouver, Lys changera du tout au tout.
1. Retour à Poudlard

Un hibou cogna fortement la fenêtre, faisant sursauter Lys qui était jusque-là plongée dans un livre de son père. Arkéonph se réveilla brutalement et lança un regard noir à la vitre où le messager était écrasé, une lettre dans le bec. La jeune fille referma brusquement son récit en marmonnant un juron. Quand elle ouvrit la fenêtre l'oiseau tomba à ses pieds, assommé par le choc. La jeune brune poussa le battant en rallant. - _Accio lettre_, murmura la sorcière sans même sortir sa baguette. L'enveloppe vola jusqu'à elle. L'adolescente prit une poignée de croquettes posées dans un petit saladier sur la table, et la lança à l'animal juste conscient. Elle claqua l'ouverture faisant sursauter de nouveau son pauvre reptile engourdi. Lys se rassit, ouvrit la lettre et lança l'enveloppe sur la table basse. - C'est qui ? rouspéta l'animal lové.

\- Ça vient de Poudlard.

\- Ils disent quoi ? continua le serpent en se glissant hors du panier.

Il monta sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse qui commença la lecture:

_Salut Lys ! _

_Comment vas-tu ? _

_À l'école ça ne va pas fort, tout le monde fait une mine sombre et on essaie tant bien que mal de réparer les bâtiments. _

_On espère que ça se passe bien pour toi. _

_Ton père est toujours aux soins des médecins sorciers, _

_mais petit conseil: _

_pour une fois poste-toi près de ta siphalène, ce soir._

_On te salue tous_

_Les élèves de Poudlard._

Lys soupira et jeta la lettre sur un tas de papier à droite d'elle.

\- Tu devrais leur répondre, avança Arkéonph.

La jeune fille replongea dans sa lecture. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle voyait tout en noir et ne souhaitait plus rien faire à part lire. D'après Arkéonph, elle voulait s'évader et oublier que son père était dans un état désastreux.

Minuit sonnait lorsque la siphalène s'alluma faisant sursauter le serpent. L'animal se redressa et attendit quelques secondes que ses pupilles verticales s'habituent à la lumière de l'objet. La siphalène en forme de soucoupe permettait de parler à une personne éloignée

Le serpent ondula jusqu'à l'objet. L'appelant était représenté en hologramme au-dessus de la soucoupe. Il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall.

\- Minerva, salua Arkéonph avec courtoisie.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Arkéonph, lui répondit la sorcière au chapeau noir, où est donc Lys ? Je croyais que les enfants l'avaient prévenue dans la lettre.

Le serpent parut un peu gêné et pointa le tas de courrier de la tête.

\- Je vois, continua la vieille femme.

\- Je vais vous la chercher, termina le reptile grognon.

La jeune fille vint en maugréant.

\- Bonsoir Lys, excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillée, salua l'adulte.

\- Bonsoir Professeur, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix blasée, ne vous excusez pas, je ne dormais pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en pleine forme pourtant.

\- Rien de grave, coupa la jeune fille brusquement. Que voulez-vous me dire ?

\- Votre père vient de sortir du comas, répondit la magicienne.

La siphalène s'éteignit, replongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Le jour se leva sur la maison. Arkéonph n'avait pas dormi, trop ennuyé par les émotions de sa maîtresse. La jeune fille était habillée, coiffée et suivie de ses valises. Elle siffla doucement et son serpent rampa jusqu'à elle, monta à son cou et s'y enroula. Lys ouvrit la porte et un taxi arriva aussitôt. Le serpent haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours Lys Rogue, remarqua-t-il.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et transporta magiquement ses valises dans le coffre du véhicule. Elle monta à l'arrière et indiqua au chauffeur de se diriger vers l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Le voyage fut silencieux. Arkéonph était soulagé de voir l'adolescente sortir enfin de chez elle. Cette dernière se perdait dans ses pensées repassant dans son esprit tous ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Après quelques heures de route, la voiture s'arrêta dans la cour du château. La jeune fille descendit et d'un claquement de doigts, ouvrit le coffre et posa ses valises à terre. Les portières de son taxi se refermèrent brusquement et le véhicule s'envola loin de l'école.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le bâtiment. Il était midi, les élèves devaient manger dans la grande salle à cette heure-ci. Lys respira un grand coup et pénétra dans Poudlard, ses valises derrière elle. Elle poussa les deux immenses battants. Tous les élèves mangeaient dans un silence déconcertant: pas une parole, pas un rire. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Lys. Les professeurs se redressèrent.

\- Vous vous êtes donc décidée, commenta le professeur McGonagall heureuse de la revoir..

\- Ne reste pas debout Lys, appela Hagrid, viens manger, tu es toute maigre.

Il y eut un rire général inattendu soulignant la remarque franche et vraie du géant: Lys n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps. Elle ne prenait qu'un morceau de pain à chaque repas, elle n'avait plus le goût de vivre. Mais depuis sa discussion avec le professeur, la veille, Lys était un peu moins sinistre.

La jeune brune salua de loin Harry et ses amis et rejoignit sa place à la table des Serpentards.

À la fin du repas qu'elle trouva interminable, les élèves s'en allèrent laissant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lys avec les professeurs. Minerva conduisit les jeunes gens vers l'in-firmerie. Lys pendant le trajet se questionna. Et si son père avait changé ? Et si il n'était plus le même ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la porte souhaitée et Lys s'approcha du professeur McGonagall.

\- Allez-y, lui conseilla la vieille femme.

Lys prit la main d'Harry. Arkéonph descendit du corps de sa maîtresse et s'enroula autour du bras du sorcier en râlant. La jeune fille inspira profondément et entra, inquiète. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son père allongé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne semblait pas trop mal, il avait toujours eu une capacité éton-nante pour soigner ses blessures. Malheureusement, même lui ne savait pas refermer les blessures du cœur, celles qui ne se voient pas mais qui font mal, très mal. Lys pensait que personne ne pouvait soigner ces blessures là.

La jeune fille marcha doucement vers le blessé. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Son visage était coupé à quelques endroits, mais ce qui l'effraya le plus fut l'énorme morsure à son cou. Lys avait longtemps étudié les serpent et connaissait toutes les blessures et leur gravité. Un sorcier ordinaire n'aurait eu aucune chance de survivre à cette morsure. L'adolescente brûla d'une colère noire: Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, avait causé cette entaille, la jeune brune eut envie de tuer à nouveau ce serpent que Neville avait détruit lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. La vision du sorcier coupant la tête du serpent revint à l'esprit de la jeune fille et l'apaisa un peu.

Lys attendait, silencieuse, en évitant de poser les yeux sur l'horrible cicatrice de la morsure. Après quelques minutes de silence, Severus pris sa main et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'était trop vous demander de répondre aux lettres ! explosa le blessé.

Lys ne bougea pas, elle savait qu'elle devait se taire. Que dans ces moments là, personne ne pouvait calmer son père, il fallait que sa colère explose.

\- Vous étiez deux et aucun de vous n'a pu donner de nouvelles ! Certains croyaient même que vous étiez morts !

Lys ferma les yeux, à cet instant son père lui faisait peur. Elle voulait être brave mais aujourd'hui elle n'en avait pas la force, elle pouvait juste retenir ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Mademoiselle préférait se balader dans le monde moldu plutôt que de rester en sécurité à Poudlard ? continua-t-il sur le même ton. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Il serra plus fort la main de son enfant et plongea son regard noir dans les yeux émeraudes de Lys.

\- Tu…commença-t-il.

La jeune fille le coupa en dégageant sa main. Elle partit sans se retourner, claqua la porte derrière elle et fonça vers l'extérieur sans prêter attention aux regards incrédules. Lys courut jusqu'à la forêt où elle s'arrêta. Elle s'assit sur un rocher au bord d'un petit lac et lança un gros caillou de toutes ses forces dans la nappe d'eau. La pierre pénétra dans la masse translucide en un gros bruit. La jeune fille enfouit sa tête entre ses mains pour laisser échapper ses larmes.

Hagrid parlait avec Harry, Hermione et Ron des exploits de son hippogriffe lorsqu'il vit passer Lys. Elle se dirigeait vers la forêt et ses yeux était remplis de tristesse et de peur. Harry voulut suivre la jeune brune quand le géant posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, lui expliqua-t-il. Elle veut être seule.

Le garçon pointa son regard vers la forêt où Lys venait de disparaître.

\- Je vous laisse les mômes. J'ai un petit truc à faire.

Hagrid partit, abandonnant les trois adolescents et remonta au château. Il trouva le professeur McGonagall et lui expliqua l'attitude de Lys. Elle obliqua vers l'infirmerie.

\- Vous croyez pas qu'on devrait les laisser tranquilles ? demanda le géant.

Minerva ne répondit pas. Elle ne toqua pas et rentra dans la pièce d'un pas long et assuré. Le professeur blessé leva la tête vers sa collègue du fond de son lit.

\- Arrêterez-vous un jour de tout faire de travers ? demanda la vieille femme en colère.

\- Depuis quand remettez-vous en cause mon éducation ? répondit le sorcier sombre visiblement aussi énervé que tout à l'heure.

\- Severus, vous êtes en train de ruiner votre relation !

\- Je sais ce que je fais ! Lys avait besoin de se faire réprimander !

\- Votre fille n'a besoin en aucun cas de réprimandes !

Le sorcier planta son regard dans celui de Minerva.

\- Puisque vous connaissez mieux Lys que moi, de quoi a-t-elle besoin ? répondit Severus avec agacement.

\- De douceur ! explosa-t-elle.

Le sorcier resta sans voix. Il avait toujours aimé et protégé sa fille. Elle ne s'était jamais plaint de manquer de tendresse ou d'autre chose.

\- Votre fille était effondrée hier soir.

Elle se radoucit soudainement et continua:

\- Lys a craqué sous la pression. Elle est jeune et nous lui avons fait jouer le rôle d'un adulte.

Elle respira profondément.

\- Comment une jeune fille pourrait s'imaginer en train de fleurir la tombe de son père, mort sous ses yeux sans être totalement effondrée ? demanda-t-elle.

Severus tourna la tête, tout était confus dans son esprit.

\- Vous vous êtes inquiété pour votre fille et c'est normal. Mais ne la tenez pas pour responsable.

Minerva posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue qui n'eut pas la force de protester.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant c'est à vous deux de réparer vos erreurs.

La sorcière tourna les talons et s'arrêta devant la porte.

\- Ce qui s'est passé ici ne quittera pas ces murs, termina-t-elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Rogue resta seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait mal agi mais comment réparer cela ? Il ne le savait pas mais il ne se permettrait pas de perdre sa fille unique comme il avait perdu sa mère.

Lys resta longtemps près du lac avant de remonter au château. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et défit ses bagages. Elle sortit enfin dans le but de récupérer son reptile. Elle chercha dans tout le château mais ne trouva pas Harry. La jeune fille passait devant l'infirmerie quand elle entendit la voix du garçon. Elle poussa la porte et pointa son regard sur le jeune homme qui discutait avec son père. Elle ne daigna pas regarder ce dernier et fit plutôt signe à son reptile rayé de lâcher le bras d'Harry pour rejoindre le sien.

Elle referma la porte aussitôt et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall.

\- Vous devriez essayer de pardonner et d'arranger les choses Mademoiselle.

Le lendemain, Lys enfila son jean et son col roulé sans manche noirs habituels. Elle passa sa cape et mis ses bottes puis partit vers le hall après avoir démêlé ses mèches brunes.

La salle était déserte. Il était très tôt mais le petit déjeuner était déjà sur les tables. Lys attrapa un morceau de pain et sortit. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du pont que l'on venait de reconstruire. Lys, en faisant attention à ne pas tomber dans le vide, mâchonna son déjeuner de fortune. Elle ignorait qu'à l'étage, son père la regardait, triste.

Lys entreprit une ronde dans l'école. La même qu'elle faisait quand elle protégeait Harry. Elle regardait les salles avec nostalgie, touchait les tableaux avec tristesse, apercevait les élèves avec envie. Lys termina sa ronde vers la statue de Dumbledore. Elle s'assit. Quelqu'un s'approcha. Hermione la rejoignit.

\- Ton père avait fait un pacte avec lui. Je le sais, lui avoua la jeune blonde.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Lys, étonnée.

\- Rogue a versé une larme après le départ de Voldemort dans le hangar à bateaux. Il a demandé à Harry de la prendre et de la verser dans la pensine.

\- Je comprends mieux.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et Hermione fondit en larmes.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir crue, sanglota-t-elle. Rogue n'était pas un assassin !

Lys ne savait quoi faire. Elle prit les mains d'Hermione et les serra. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de consoler. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'ami.

Les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent ensemble vers l'école. Hermione informa Lys qu'il y allait avoir un bal le lendemain soir et lui fit promettre d'y venir.

Lys fit un dernier tour dans l'école et se rendit cette fois vers le miroir du Riséd. Comme avant la Grande Bataille, elle se posta devant le miroir et aperçut sa mère. L'adolescente était aspirée par ce grand cadre orné et aimait y plonger le regard. Quand elle doutait de tout, c'était le seul objet qui lui montrait ce qu'elle devait faire ou lui redonnait espoir. Tandis que la jeune fille observait tous les traits de sa mère, un homme apparut derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras, c'est comme cela que Lys reconnut son père très jeune. Elle se vit apparaitre enfant, souriante, entre les deux adultes.

\- J'ai toujours vu mes parents dans ce miroir, intervint une voix.

Lys se retourna d'un coup et sortit sa baguette avec une vitesse hallucinante. L'intrus qui se trouvait tout près d'elle fut obligé de reculer. La jeune fille baissa son arme en soupirant quand elle reconnut Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai suivie, je voulais te parler.

\- De quoi ? continua la jeune femme en rangeant son arme.

\- Un peu de tout.

\- Ok, on remonte alors, termina Lys en jetant un regard triste au miroir.

Sur le chemin du retour Harry n'osa pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait depuis que Poudlard avait été détruite et de la peur qu'il avait eut durant toutes ces années. Il essayait de reprendre une vie normale de sorcier mais c'était difficile. Ils n'échangèrent que des banalités et il lui dit qu'il irait au bal avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Et que ce dernier y allait avec Hermione.

\- Et toi ? demanda le sorcier à la cicatrice.

\- Ben…hésita-t-elle.

La jeune brune n'y avait pas pensé, sincèrement. Le sorcier lui passa un bras autour du cou en souriant.

\- On te refilera bien à quelqu'un, rit-il.

\- N'y pense même pas Potter ! renchérit-elle en se dégageant.

Quand Lys fut seule elle traîna encore dans les couloirs. Elle passa dans la cour et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie qui était encore éclairée par une lumière dorée. Un vase était placé contre la fenêtre et les rideaux étaient ouverts. La jeune brune remarqua les fleurs fanées dans le vase et reconnut des lys. Elle esquissa un sourire et sut que son père avait laissé dépérir le bouquet après leur dispute. C'était évident.

Lys sortit sa baguette et pointa le vase.

\- _Félorita_, chuchota la magicienne.

Les fleurs se redressèrent lentement et ouvrirent leurs pétales en reprenant leur teinte blanche. L'adolescente se sentit un peu mieux.


	2. Le Bal

2

Le bal

\- Échec et mat, Weasley, déclara le convalescent.

Ron regarda l'échiquier avec un air ahuri, il n'avait rien vu venir.

\- T'as vu quelques chose toi ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

\- Oui ! déclara Hermione avec un air victorieux.

\- Et tu m'as rien dit, évidemment, lui répondit-il offensé.

\- T'es plus ce que tu étais aux échecs, depuis que tu es amoureux, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle lui fit un baiser sur le front.

\- Même Harry se débrouille mieux que toi.

Elle laissa apparaître un sourire sur son visage. La sorcière prit son sac et se leva.

\- Merci de nous avoir accueillis professeur Rogue. Bonne soirée !

\- Bonne soirée Miss Granger. N'hésitez pas à revenir, lui répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

\- Au moins on verra si Mademoiselle voit venir le coup cette fois, renchérit Ron avec un sourire malicieux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pendant que son ami la rejoignait. Ils firent tous les deux un signe de tête à leur hôte et quittèrent la pièce.

\- T'as vu ça ? s'écria Ron aussitôt sortit.

\- Vu quoi ?

\- Ben t'as vu comme il est sympa ! continua-t-il.

\- Oui et alors ? répondit encore une fois la jeune fille sans comprendre.

\- Je te rappelle que l'on parle de Rogue, là !

Hermione s'arrêta net.

\- C'est dur ce qu'ils ont traversé tous les deux. Lys ne savait pas qu'il était en vie et on se posait tous la même question pour elle, expliqua la Gryffondor, il peut être soulagé et le montrer.

L'adolescente posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Rogue veut que Lys soit heureuse et qu'elle ait une meilleure vie que la sienne. Je pense qu'il s'en veut de lui avoir fait protéger Harry dans l'ombre pendant toute sa jeunesse.

La jeune fille inspira profondément et prit la main de son compagnon en le tirant vers l'avant.

\- Dépêche ! J'ai faim ! s'écria-t-elle, ce qui fit rire son ami.

Le professeur blessé s'était remis rapidement et pouvait maintenant marcher. il restait très fatigué et n'utilisait pas encore la magie pour ne pas s'épuiser.

Lys poussa la porte de la salle de bal, la fête commençait à peine. Des élèves étaient déjà en train de grignoter et de discuter. Tous se tournèrent ébahis vers l'adolescente.

Lys était resplendissante dans sa robe bustier noire. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon vaporeux. Elle portait Arkéonph enroulé autour de son bras droit. Le serpent magique ciselé dans l'argent et rayé d'émeraude étincelait. Tous les élèves regardèrent la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait mis une robe, elle qui ne portait que des pantalons.

L'adolescente se dirigea vers la bande d'amis qui la fixait. Ginny souriait au bras d'Harry qui était heureux. Hermione et Ron étaient près d'eux et semblaient déjà se chicaner.

\- T'es belle dit donc, commenta le sorcier roux.

L'effet fut immédiat, Hermione lui donna un coup de coude. Quand la musique commença, Ron prit timidement la main de sa cavalière et l'emmena vers la piste. Harry voulut en faire autant mais Ginny trébucha au premier pas.

\- Ma cheville, geignit-elle.

Harry et Lys la prenant chacun sous un bras l'aidèrent à rejoindre un banc.

\- Vas-y Harry. Je prendrai la prochaine danse, là tout de suite j'ai trop mal.

\- Euh…si tu y tiens, hésita-t-il.

Ginny poussa son amoureux vers Lys qui le regarda avec méfiance. Harry lui tendit la main. La jeune fille le dévisagea et hésita un instant.

\- En amis, exigea-t-elle.

\- En amis, lui répondit son cavalier avec un sourire.

\- En frère et sœur même, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille

La jeune fille posa sa main dans celle d'Harry qui l'entraîna vers la piste.

\- Tu sais danser ? demanda-t-il.

\- Évidemment.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours, lui confia-t-il.

Il posa une main sur la hanche de Lys et la serra contre lui, ils enchaînèrent les pas avec fluidité et plaisir. Personne ne s'était imaginé que Lys savait danser.

Ginny, se surprit à imaginer le professeur Rogue en train de donner des leçons de danse à sa fille. Elle sourit puis retrouva vite son attitude discrète en réalisant que l'homme sombre avait peut-être suivi le cours de sa pensée. Heureusement, Severus n'était pas du tout préoccupé par les idées farfelues de la jeune rousse et elle put continuer à admirer le couple fraternel.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, les cavaliers se rapprochèrent de leur compagne et l'embrassèrent gentiment sur la joue, c'était la tradition. Harry croisa le regard de Lys, ils se fixèrent un instant, le sorcier cherchait une réponse dans les yeux de sa cavalière: fallait-t-il faire comme les autres et l'embrasser ? Lys, retrouvant soudain son attitude distante, le remercia sèchement avant qu'il ne se soit décidé et le laissa sur place.

À l'autre bout de la salle, adossé contre un mur avec un verre à moitié vide à la main, Rogue regardait la scène. Il avait retrouvé son habit noir au col montant. Celui-ci cachait presque totalement l'affreuse cicatrice laissée par le serpent Nagini. L'homme songeait que Lys qui avait du surveiller et protéger discrètement son demi-frère durant toute sa jeunesse n'avait jamais entretenu de véritable relation avec lui. Il se surprit à être satisfait lorsque sa fille lança un regard noir à son cavalier d'une danse. L'adulte se reprocha aussitôt son ressenti. Si Lys avait cette distance avec tous c'était bien qu'elle lui ressemblait trop.

\- J'ai eu peur pendant un instant, en vous voyant si complices, déclara Ginny en accueillant Harry.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils rirent.

La musique enchaîna avec une deuxième danse.

\- Il ne t'a pas quittée des yeux, lui chuchota Hermione en se penchant vers son interlocutrice.

\- Qui ? s'étonna Lys dans un mouvement de recul.

Hermione se redressa avec un air désespéré.

\- Ben Rogue. Tu pensais à qui, toi ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Personne ! s'offensa la brune.

\- Eh calme, lui répondit Hermione. Tu aurais vu comme il t'a dévisagée quand tu était avec Harry.

\- Il a du craindre que je tombe amoureuse de mon petit frère.

Hermione sursauta, éberluée.

\- Ton petit frère ? la questionna-t-elle.

Lys respira profondément et planta son regard émeraude dans le mur en face d'elle.

\- Harry ne te l'a sûrement pas dit, où il a oublié. En fait, Lily Evans sa mère, avant de l'avoir, avait eu une fille avec un autre homme.

\- Ton père, compléta Hermione.

\- C'est ça, elle m'a eue sans vraiment le vouloir et n'aimait pas Rogue, c'était très compliqué. Rapidement elle m'a confiée à mon père en disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler ni de moi, ni de lui.

Hermione se tut. Comment une mère pouvait abandonner comme ça son enfant ? C'était un geste…insensible !

\- Et d'où vient ton prénom ? Pourquoi Lys ? la questionna-t-elle encore.

\- J'sais pas.

Hermione hocha la tête machinalement. Lys la regarda.

\- Le lys est une plante, mais je suis tout sauf douce comme une fleur.

Hermione esquissa un sourire gêné.

Lys ne reposa pas le pied sur la piste de danse. Arkéonph, ne dit pas un mot pendant la fête mais fut plutôt satisfait de la relative bonne humeur que dégageait sa Porteuse. Lys observa souvent son père.

La jeune fille marchait vers sa chambre en réfléchissant, quand un courant d'air la ramena à la réalité. Elle dévia sa route pour sortir dans la cour principale. Lys frotta ses bras nus. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel la pleine lune inondait l'école de sa lueur pale rendant encore plus tristes les ruines laissées par le combat de la Grande Bataille. Lys serra les poings de rage. Elle monta dans l'ancien observatoire à moitié détruit par l'attaque de Voldemort

Lys, désespérée par tout le mal qu'avait semé le Mage Noir, s'assit et pleura longuement. Elle aurait voulu que rien ne se soit passé de ces horreurs.

En redescendant, elle s'arrêta quand elle aperçut une silhouette devant elle. Elle leva la tête vers le visage de son père qui la fixait, à peine éclairé par les lueurs de l'aube. Il avait toujours ce même costume noir impressionnant et sinistre. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Lys ne répondit pas et se douta que son maquillage avait du couler.

\- Lys...dit-il avec compassion.

La jeune fille se jeta contre la poitrine de son père. Elle le serra contre elle en sanglotant. Le professeur fut surpris par la l'attitude de sa fille. Peut-être que Minerva avait raison et que la pression avait été trop grande. Elle avait l'air si forte. Il s'en voulu.

Il pressa sa fille contre lui et s'assit lentement sur une des marches de l'escalier. Lys s'agenouilla sans lâcher son père. Ce dernier tentait de la rassurer doucement.

Lys réussit enfin à s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main. Le professeur lui prit doucement le poignet. Elle leva son regard dans les yeux noirs de son père.

\- Lys, recommença-t-il. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Harry l'a tué.

Sa fille continua de le fixer sans bouger.

\- NOUS l'avons tué, termina-t-il.

L'adolescente baissa la tête. Son père la reprit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier Voldemort et ses abominations, gémit l'enfant.

\- Je te demande juste de tourner la page. Pour tous ceux qui sont morts.

Lys s'agrippa à son père en laissant échapper de nouvelles larmes. Voldemort avait fait tellement de victimes. Son père lui-même en avait réchappé par miracle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Si cet homme du Mal n'était pas venu au monde, Lily, sa mère qu'elle avait à peine connue serait encore là.


	3. Les nixes

3

Les nixes

Les plus jeunes poussaient les grands pour mieux voir l'objet de leur excitation. Une foule d'élèves était massée contre la barrière provisoire qui remplaçait les anciennes arches détruites. Des cris fusaient, incompréhensibles. Lys quitta son père pour s'enfoncer parmi ses congénères. Le professeur sourit en la regardant s'éloigner, il aimait quand sa fille montrait cette vivacité. Tout le corps professoral le rejoignit en lui faisant part de ce fabuleux phénomène.

Arkéonph descendit le long du bras de sa maitresse qui se préparait à se servir éventuellement de la force magique de son reptile. En bas, dans la lac noir du château, à travers les brumes du petit matin se trouvaient plusieurs créatures de forme humaine à la peau pâle. Il y avait des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, certains sur des chevaux blancs d'autres à pieds. Lys fut ébahie par cette apparition et descendit vers ces curieux personnages. Elle sortit de la troupe d'étudiants, irrésistiblement attirée. Son serpent étourdit de s'être cogné contre tous les élèves qu'ils avaient dépassés tomba sur le pavage. Lys s'éloigna. L'animal secoua la tête en reprenant ses esprits puis tenta de repérer sa maîtresse.

\- Lys Rogue revenez ici immédiatement ! s'écria-t-il plein de rage.

Le reptile souffla bruyamment et rampa pour essayer de la suivre. Le professeur Rogue qui avait rejoint le devant de l'attroupement prit brusquement le serpent. Il le posa sur son épaule en redonnant le tournis au pauvre animal rayé.

Lys était déjà descendue au bord de l'eau et tout Poudlard la regardait. Les créatures étranges sortirent des flots pour monter sur la berge en direction de l'adolescente.

\- Vous comprenez ma langue ? demanda la jeune fille en articulant soigneusement.

Un homme plus grand que les autres et d'une carrure impressionnante lui fit un signe affirmatif.

Les femmes sortirent de l'eau en tenant leur enfant dans leurs bras. Elles se baissèrent les unes après les autres et firent toucher aux bambins le sable de la rive en leur parlant dans un langue mélodieuse et douce. Des hommes descen-dirent de leurs chevaux blancs et touchèrent aussi la terre. Lys fut surprise que les bêtes ne les suivent pas puis remarqua que les chevaux n'avaient pas de pattes arrières mais une nageoire blanche. Les animaux firent demi-tour dès que le dernier homme quitta sa monture, plongèrent en parfaite harmonie et disparurent dans les profondeurs du lac sombre. Des enfants se mirent à courir sur la berge avec émer-veillement. Ils tournèrent autour de Lys qui était sans voix face à ces merveilleuses créatures.

L'homme fort s'approcha d'elle, il était accompagné d'une femme et d'une adolescente qui semblait avoir le même âge que la sorcière. Ces êtres particulièrement grands devaient faire une tête de plus que son père qui était déjà bien plus grand que la jeune fille. Lys fit de gros efforts pour ne pas reculer à l'approche des géants.

Ils avaient le teint blanc et des cheveux ondulés d'un noir profond portés très longs dans le dos. De longs voiles blancs qui flottaient autour d'eux, soulignaient leur hautes silhouettes fines. Leur regard était d'un gris hypnotisant.

\- Je suis le roi Elros, se présenta-t-il avant de présenter les deux femmes à sa gauche, voici la reine Morwën et la princesse Nennvial.

Lys ne pensait pas se trouver en face de personnages de si haut rang. Elle effectua une révérence avec grâce.

\- Enchantée votre Altesse, improvisa la sorcière. Je me nomme Lys Rogue et…

L'adolescente resta bouche bée face au bijoux de Nennvial. Lys fixait le papillon étincelant posé sur la chevelure noire. Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de stopper sa phrase.

\- ...Et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, finit-elle.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière, s'étonna le souverain.

Lys n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre, son père approchait avec le reste des professeurs. Severus posa le reptile sur l'épaule de son enfant avant de saluer le couple de géants. La princesse étrange parut surprise à la vue du serpent d'argent. Arkéonph fixa l'étrangère, attiré par l'insecte argenté tacheté de saphir posé dans ses cheveux.

\- Iliolle ? appela-t-il.

Le papillon de métal précieux s'envola et le serpent descendit sur le sable. Il se lova en gardant la tête haute quand l'insecte se posa en face de lui en joignant ses ailes.

\- Tu as préféré la féminité pour ton Porteur à ce que je vois, murmura le papillon avec une voix mélodieuse et profonde.

\- Et toi les nixes. Tu ne supportais plus les gobelins ! ironisa l'animal.

Les deux créatures ciselées rirent tandis que les jeunes filles se regardaient.

\- Au fait, continua Arkéonph, Lys, voici Iliolle le papillon de saphir.

\- Nennvial, je te présente Arkéonph le serpent d'émeraude, reprit l'insecte.

\- Heu…Salut, répondirent les deux adolescentes à l'unisson sans le vouloir.

Elle se regardèrent et sourirent. La princesse reprit:

\- Tu…enfin vous êtes aussi une Porteuse Mademoiselle ? demanda l'étrangère avec timidité.

\- Heu…oui si l'on appelle ainsi la propriétaire de ce drôle d'animal au fichu caractère.

Les deux adolescentes sourirent de nouveau.

\- De même, indiqua l'autre jeune fille.

Lys remarqua enfin que Nennvial avait les yeux de la même couleur que son papillon, qui était rayé de saphir.

\- Je suis une sorcière, avança Lys.

\- Et moi une nixe, répondit Nennvial.

\- Je…

Lys ne put terminer car les adultes revenaient vers elles. Arkéonph rampa jusqu'au bras de sa maîtresse pendant qu'Iliolle volait vers les cheveux de sa Porteuse.

\- Très bien, termina le professeur McGonagall en finissant la discussion avec le roi d'une révérence discrète.

Les sorciers repartirent en entraînant Lys. L'adolescente tourna discrètement la tête vers sa jeune rencontre qui lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit avant de courir vers son père.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce sont des nixes qui veulent nous prêter leur aide pour reconstruire Poudlard, lui indiqua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu étrange qu'un peuple débarque du jour au lendemain pour nous aider ? avança l'adolescente faisant sourire son père.

\- Reste sur tes gardes Lys, c'est tout ce que je te recommande.

\- J'ai froid, gémit Ron.

Hermione attrapa la couverture qui était près d'elle et la lança au frigorifié. Elle se repencha sur son livre.

\- On pourrait pas chercher demain ? demanda Ron fatigué.

\- Non, répondit la sorcière sèchement. Je veux savoir qui sont ces nixes !

Ron abandonna et la laissa à ses recherches.

Hermione parcourut de nombreuses pages pendant des heures. Elle détestait l'idée qu'elle put ne pas connaître une des créatures de son monde, pourtant c'est ce qui venait de se produire avec les nixes.

\- On ne dort pas ? questionna une voix derrière la sorcière.

Hermione se retourna en saisissant sa baguette et la pointa sur l'intrus qui eu de meilleurs réflexes et éjecta l'arme d'un simple sort, sans même bouger. L'adolescente aux cheveux bouclés plissa les yeux pour distinguer les traits de son visiteur.

\- Lys ?

\- En personne, ironisa la jeune brune.

\- Tu m'as fais peur, avoua-t-elle.

Lys sourit.

L'adolescente se remit à lire et Lys se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour découvrir le contenu du grimoire.

\- Tu cherches quoi ? Des explications sur les nixes ? Tu te questionnes sur eux ?

\- Oui, toi aussi ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue faire des recherches, l'informa l'insomniaque.

\- Regarde, ordonna Hermione en pointant un paragraphe du récit.

\- Les nixes sont des êtres transformistes qui peuvent prendre plusieurs apparences dont celles des humains. Ils leur est tout de même impossible d'obtenir les pouvoirs de leur apparence, lut la Porteuse.

\- Les nixes se servent de cette ruse et de leurs pouvoirs pour enchanter diverses créatures et les emporter dans leur monde aquatique où ils meurent, continua sa complice.

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent avec stupéfaction. Pourquoi des êtres aussi cruels voudraient donc les aider à reconstruire l'école ? Que voulaient-ils ?

\- Tu savais qu'il y avaient des nixes dans le lac du château toi ? s'informa Lys.

\- Non mais regarde.

Elle pointa un nouvel endroit du texte et lut.

\- Les nixes maîtrisent l'eau et ils peuvent produire des raz de marée, des tempêtes et autres attaques à base de cet élé-ment. Ils se déplacent de point d'eau en point d'eau grâce à ces facultés.

Lys hocha machinalement la tête en réfléchissant.

\- Ces créatures veulent quelques choses que l'on a, déclara-t-elle le regard vague.

Hermione arqua un sourcil, incitant son amie à développer son raisonnement.

\- Elles ne sont pas assez simples d'esprits pour croire que l'on va aller se jeter dans leur lac. C'est logique qu'elles veulent quelque chose.

\- Mais quoi ? se questionna Hermione.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lire une phrase de plus, le grimoire se ferma brutalement sous ses yeux. Elle fusilla Lys du regard.

\- Et comment je fais pour retrouver ma page ? s'énerva la jeune blonde.

\- Page 427, paragraphe 2, répondit Lys en repartant fière d'elle.

\- J'ai compris je vais dormir, ronchonna Hermione.

\- Décale sur la droite, cria Lys.

Ron remua la poutre d'un petit mouvement de baguette. Les deux sorciers manièrent habilement la pièce de bois et la posèrent sur la poutre centrale. Ils relâchèrent en même temps, fatigués par l'effort qu'il répétait depuis un long moment.

\- C'était la dernière ! se réjouit Ron.

Deux coupelles d'eau s'approchèrent magiquement d'eux et ils burent avec soif.

\- Merci qui ? réclama gentiment une voix à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Merci Harry ! répondirent les adolescents en cœur.

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot, Hagrid retrouvera bientôt sa maison, se réjouit à son tour le sorcier à la cicatrice en s'avançant dans la petite maisonnette.

\- Le parquet pour l'étage supérieur sera posé d'ici quelques jours, l'informa l'adolescente.

Les trois sorciers sortirent de l'habitation pour retourner au château.

\- Neville et Luna sont en train de s'occuper de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Ils remontent les murs avec le professeur Trelawney, les informa Harry.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle va leur enseigner comment lire l'avenir dans les briques, s'amusa Ron.

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. Le fait que Lys se joignent à leur délire fit sourire les garçons. Elle changeait un peu ces derniers jours.

\- Et les autres travaillent sur quoi ? questionna-t-elle après ce moment de rire.

\- McGonagall et Chourave nettoient les salles de classes et les autres aident les nixes à reconstruire le pont.

\- Ok ! Je vais aller leur donner un coup de main, décida Lys. Et vous ?

\- Je vais aider Luna et Neville, déclara Ron.

\- Pareil ! termina Harry.

Les trois amis se séparèrent. Lys arriva vers les nixes et les sorciers qui travaillaient dur pour reconstruire la structure de l'édifice.

\- Vous y arrivez ? demanda-t-elle à une de ses collègues de Serpentard.

\- Les adultes montent les piliers de bois et on les noue. Ça avance assez vite, l'informa-t-elle.

Lys s'apprêtait à donner mains fortes aux travailleurs quand une voix mélodieuse l'appela. La jeune fille aperçut la princesse qui lui fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Bonjour votre Altesse, salua la sorcière en effectuant une révérence.

\- Oublions ces politesses veux-tu ?

\- Si vous…enfin tu le veux, se rattrapa-t-elle.

La nixe sourit. La princesse prit la main de la Porteuse et l'emmena loin des travaux. Arkéonph descendit autour du poignet de sa maîtresse.

Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent loin des autres et s'assirent sur une pierre.

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? demanda soudainement la magicienne.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu as du te renseigner sur notre peuple, insinua la nixe.

\- En effet, répondit-elle franchement, que voulez-vous ?

\- Toi, Lys, avoua la fille des eaux.

Lys se leva soudainement du rocher et se tourna vers la surface calme du lac noir.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Nous avons besoin d'un sorcier puissant, continua-t-elle. Tu es une Porteuse et la seule qui peut nous aider.

La nixe se leva à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lys qui se dégagea aussitôt.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt un piège pour nous attirer dans votre mare ? explosa Lys.

La nixe fit quelques pas en arrière, surprise par l'agressivité soudaine de Lys. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à partir mais Nennvial la retint.

\- Lis mes pensées si tu doutes ! ordonna-t-elle. Et montre moi si tu es aussi puissante que ce que l'on raconte !

Lys ferma les yeux et plongea dans l'esprit de la Porteuse au papillon. Elle tomba vers un univers sombre et désert. Elle flottait dans une onde noire, des rayons lumineux trans-percèrent la pénombre. Une femme apparut dans l'un de ces faisceaux. Elle était allongée, les cheveux gris, le teint pâle, les yeux mi-clos sans éclat de vie.

\- Aide-moi, murmura-t-elle.

La princesse Nennvial apparut au chevet de celle-ci.

\- Comment faire ? s'enquit-elle, alarmée.

\- Suit Iliolle, termina la femme affaiblie dans un souffle.

Lys lâcha la main de la princesse et revint à la réalité.

\- Où est-elle ? lança Lys sans perdre une seconde.

\- Nous pouvons l'amener quand tu le souhaites. Vas-tu m'aider ? demanda la princesse avec de la peine dans la voix.

\- Oui, amenez-la au plus vite, termina-t-elle.


	4. La Guilde des Orfèvres

4

La Guilde des Orfèvres

Quand le corps fut enfin déposé sur la berge aux pieds de Lys, le soleil déclinait.

\- Tu la connais ? chuchota-t-elle à son serpent.

Il hocha négativement la tête. Il glissa de sa Porteuse pour examiner le corps. Lys s'agenouilla au près de la nixe et prit sa baguette dans le but d'essayer de soigner l'inconnue. Arkéonph releva la tête.

\- Elle est morte, dit-il indifférent.

La princesse se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. Lys se releva, prise au dépourvu.

\- Comment tu…commença-t-elle en s'adressant à son serpent.

\- On dégage, termina-t-il en ondulant vers le château. Lys ne broncha pas et fronça les sourcils devant le soudain changement d'attitude de son animal. Tout Poudlard était réuni autour d'eux mais la détermination du serpent était sans appel et Lys le savait. Ce dernier releva son cou écailleux en s'arrêtant et se tourna d'un vif mouvement vers sa Porteuse.

\- Viens ! siffla-t-il.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Arkéonph ondula avec énervement vers elle et lui transmit de puissantes pensées. Lys s'agenouilla en se serrant le crâne sous l'immense douleur que dégageaient ces images. Elle voyait une créature, un poisson argenté se faire trancher en deux, son sang métal-lique se répandant autour de lui. Puis elle revit la femme qui venait de mourir; elle la voyait dépérir, ses cheveux passer du noir au gris, ses yeux bleus perdre leur intensité…

L'animal termina sa transmission et cessa d'envoyer les images troublantes. Lys lâcha son crâne en respirant bruyamment.

\- Tu veux en venir où à la fin, hurla-t-elle.

\- On va crever tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-il avec rage.

Hermione se précipita vers Lys et l'aida à se relever, mais dès qu'elle fut sur ses jambes, la jeune brune la repoussa et fixa le reptile.

\- J'ai été naïf, déplora-t-il avant de partir seul vers l'école.

Lys ne comprenant pas, ne le suivit pas et le regarda ramper vers les buissons. Les paroles du serpent hantaient son esprit, elle visionna encore une fois les souvenirs que l'animal lui avait confiés sans obtenir de réponse.

\- Trouvée ! déclara Hermione fière d'elle.

Elle revint vers ses amis sa baguette à la main, la brandissant au-dessus d'elle avec bonheur.

\- Tu l'avais perdue ici ? Tu peux nous expliquer comment ? demanda Ron impatient de connaître la réponse.

\- Je ne l'avais pas perdue, s'offensa la jeune sorcière.

\- C'est ça oui, surenchérit Harry pas très convaincu de cette réponse.

\- Je l'avais égarée, se défendit-elle.

\- C'est ça oui, répondirent en cœur les garçons, énervant encore plus la jeune fille.

\- Et comment tu as fais pour la perdre ? demanda Ron une seconde fois.

\- Je ne…commença-t-elle.

\- Assez ! hurla Lys en faisant volte face vers les trois amis, ça fait une demi heure que vous vous disputez, alors stop ! Et maintenant laissez-moi lire !

Elle se retourna et replongea dans le gros manuel, parcourant les lignes à une vitesse impressionnante. Les trois amis se regardèrent.

\- Elle m'a trouvée ici hier et m'a désarmée, chuchota Hermione honteuse.

Ron se retint de rire et Harry lui donna un petit coup de coude pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Là ! cria enfin Lys.

Les trois adolescents se bousculèrent vers elle pour voir la source de son exclamation. Lys pointait une illustration du livre qui s'animait peu à peu. On y voyait un poisson argenté onduler dans un océan lointain.

\- Le poisson de cristal Révilire, lut Harry.

\- Où autrement dit le Poisson de l'Indulgence, continua Ron.

L'image se figea et prit une teinte sépia et des craquelures apparurent sur la photo, la vieillissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Harry en fixant l'illustration de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

\- Il est mort, répondit Lys.

Les trois amis s'étonnèrent.

\- Je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs qu'Arkéonph m'a transmis, expliqua-t-elle.

Hermione passa son bras au-dessus de l'épaule de la sorcière brune et pointa une image représentant une femme aux cheveux courts et blancs. Elle était dans le même état que l'illustration du poisson.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Lys.

\- Et Arkéonph ne peut pas nous le dire ? questionna Harry.

\- Il est en pleine crise, il vaut mieux le laisser, leur apprit Lys. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où il est... Bon, moi je vais me coucher.

Lys marchait rapidement à grandes enjambées, avec cet air sévère qu'elle tenait de son père. Sa cape volait dans son dos et ses talons résonnaient sur le sol. Elle passait ses doigts sur le mur à sa droite en longeant les craquelures des pierres. Dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et regarda le paysage en démêlant ses cheveux. Ses yeux émeraudes scrutaient la forêt et les alentours doucement éclairés par la lune. Elle se remémorait les paroles de son serpent. Pourquoi pensait-il qu'ils allaient mourir tous les deux ? Qu'avait-il vu ? Et où était-il ?

Arkéonph glissait avec souplesse en regagnant le château. La découverte, la vieille, de la jeune fille morte l'avait bouleversé. Il n'avait jamais cru que ses erreurs pouvaient affecter une autre personne que lui. Il baissa les yeux. Comment avait-il pu accepter de faire ça ? Il s'arrêta dans la cour et regarda autour de lui. Quelques élèves commençaient à sortir de l'école pour continuer les travaux en attendant leurs aînés. Le serpent se faufila à l'intérieur de Poudlard et rampa jusqu'à la Grande Salle où les sorciers terminaient leur déjeuner.

Le reptile d'argent passa la porte et glissa jusqu'à sa Porteuse qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. L'animal se racla la gorge, signalant sa présence à la jeune fille. Lys tourna vivement sur elle même et le fixa. Elle se pencha et posa sa main sur les dalles froides qui recouvraient le sol. Arkéonph avec fluidité monta sur le bras de la sorcière. Il s'enroula autour du cou de cette dernière et se figea. La jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne devait pas le déranger et elle ne le poussa pas au dialogue. Elle se releva et fixa de nouveau l'échiquier où Harry et Hermione s'affrontaient.

\- Echec à la reine, déclara la magicienne.

Harry continua de scruter le jeu en cherchant une feinte lui permettant de retourner la situation.

\- Cavalier en 3C, tenta-t-il enfin.

La partie fut lente et sans vie. Hermione battit Harry grâce à une étourderie du sorcier.

\- La prochaine fois je défie Rogue, s'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

Les trois amis rentrèrent une fois de plus en conflit, car les garçons ne croyaient pas à une victoire de leur amie. Lys quitta la pièce, ne souhaitant pas voir cette scène de gamins. Elle se dirigea vers le pont qui était presque réparé. L'adolescente s'assit sur le rebord de la construction et son serpent descendit à côté d'elle. Ils plongèrent tous les deux leur regard dans le paysage.

\- On a fait des recherches hier, commença la sorcière en brisant le silence.

\- Vous avez découvert quoi ?

\- On a identifié le poisson que tu m'as fait voir.

\- Révilire, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu le connaissais, affirma-t-elle sans étonnement.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il, c'est un Rêve.

\- Un Rêve ? s'étonna la jeune fille en fixant l'animal.

\- Oui, les Rêves sont des animaux magiques créés à partir d'argent et d'une pierre précieuse, expliqua-t-il.

\- Comme toi, conclut-elle.

L'animal hocha affirmativement la tête.

\- Il y a sept Rêves dans le monde et donc sept Porteurs, continua-t-il. Les Rêves ont été créés par les membres de la Guilde des Orfèvres.

\- C'est pas eux qui ont créé les premières baguettes magiques ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Si, répondit le reptile en reprenant son récit. Ils étaient d'habiles forgerons et aimaient créer des bijoux ensorcelés. Ils ont forgé les Rêves en leur confiant la mission de protéger leur Porteur, qui serait amené à faire de grandes choses et à maintenir l'ordre dans le monde sorcier. Les Orfèvres, nos Porteurs originels sont morts et la tradition veut que l'on choisisse un nouveau Maître, mais la Guilde des Orfèvres nous a fait promettre de ne choisir qu'un descendant de notre Porteur originel.

\- Ce qui veut dire que du sang de ta première Porteuse coule dans mes veines, s'exclama Lys.

\- Heu…théoriquement, bafouilla-t-il.

La jeune fille pâlit.

\- Mais pourquoi mon père n'a pas été Porteur ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ton…ton sang vient du côté de ta mère, hésita-t-il.

La jeune fille le fixa et le serpent se sentit gêné. Heureu-sement pour lui, sa Porteuse ne souhaitait pas fouiller ses pensées et retourna aider à l'école.

Arkéonph leva la tête vers le ciel. Étrangement, il se sentait responsable de la mort de la jeune femme de la veille.


	5. Les mandragores

5

Les mandragores

Lys retourna dans la salle de jardinage où l'on venait de retrouver quelques plantes sous les débris. L'adolescente s'y rendit en essayant d'oublier les explications d'Arkéonph et ses hésitations, car elle l'avait deviné, son serpent ne lui disait pas tout !

\- Tu en as mis du temps, ironisa Ron.

Lys esquissa un sourire et tendit les caches oreilles qu'elle devait rapporter.

\- Vous pensez qu'elles sont encore vivantes Professeur ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit madame Chourave.

Neville déglutit en se souvenant de ce que les plantes pouvaient faire à l'âge adulte: vous tuer de leur cri.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ce sont des mandragores ? s'enquit-il.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement et le jeune garçon enfonça un peu plus son cache oreille. Lys passa rapidement le sien et fixa le professeur en attendant son signal. Harry et les autres garçons devraient soulever les roches et pendant ce temps, les filles prendraient les plantes et les sortiraient des décombres.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on tombe sur des trucs mortels, râla Ron.

Cette remarque fit sourire Lys qui se concentra de nouveau sur le professeur.

\- Un…commença-t-elle.

Lys sentit comme une présence bizarre et inquiétante. Elle lança un coup d'œil à ses amis qui ne bronchaient pas, elle en conclut qu'elle avait rêvé.

\- Deux…continua le professeur.

Le sentiment d'une manifestation mauvaise recommença. Lys sortit sa baguette et fit un tour sur elle même en pointant son arme.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! cria-t-elle.

Le sort fusa de la baguette comme un éclair et frappa le mur. Lys balaya la salle des yeux sans rien trouver.

\- Mademoiselle Rogue, la rassura Chourave. Il n'y a rien.

\- Excusez-moi, souffla l'adolescente confuse.

Lys se retourna et rangea sa baguette de façon à pouvoir la ressortir rapidement. Ron et les autres garçons la fixaient avec étonnement. La rapidité avec laquelle Lys avait réagi les laissait béats.

\- Nous pouvons continuer, les rappela à l'ordre le professeur en recommençant à compter. Un…Deux…

Les garçons levèrent leur baguette et les filles renforcèrent leurs appuis, prêtes à courir chercher les plantes.

\- Trois, termina-t-elle.

Hermione, Ginny et Lys plongèrent vers l'amas de pierres. Les garçons et le professeur unirent leurs forces et réussirent à lever tout le tas d'un coup. Malheureusement pour les jeunes filles, il y avait plus de mandragores que prévu. Elles seraient obligées de faire plusieurs allés et retours. Hermione cueillit deux mandragores en serrant les dents. Les cris des plantes étaient aigus et stridents. Ginny et Lys firent de même; elles emportèrent et enfoncèrent les arbustes hurleurs dans des pots. D'autres élèves les y attendaient et finirent de rempoter les crieuses. Ginny et Hermione foncèrent tête baissée vers les autres mandragores tandis que Lys s'arrêtait. Elle sentait à nouveau une présence néfaste mais personne ne semblait partager son inquiétude.

\- Magnez-vous Rogue ! hurla le professeur.

L'adolescente se rua vers la plante qui l'attendait bruyam-ment. La jeune fille l'attrapa par une branche et la tira. Elle prit la fleur de son mieux en la stabilisant dans sa course. Lys reposa l'énergumène et repartit. Mais pendant qu'Hermione et Ginny prenaient d'autres criardes déracinées, la mauvaise impression recommença. Une source magique distincte et puissante se fit sentir derrière eux.

\- Attention ! cria Harry.

Les deux adolescentes se redressèrent avec les mandra-gores dans leurs bras et fixèrent l'animal étrange qui se tenait au plafond la tête en bas. C'était un iguane argent rayé de jaune, ses yeux ronds dorés balayaient activement la pièce. Lys se souvint de l'avoir déjà vu dans un livre. C'était aussi un Rêve ? Elle ne put se poser plus de questions, son cache oreille disparut. L'adolescente eut le précieux réflexe de plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles pour échapper aux pleurs des fleurs.

\- Plantez-les vite ! hurla le professeur.

Ginny attrapa rapidement la mandragore que Lys venait de lâcher et la lança aux élèves chargés de la plantation. Lys tomba au sol en essayant de se protéger des cris. Les enfants finir d'enfouir les plantes sous la terre au moment où les caches oreilles de tous les autres membres du sauvetage disparurent. N'entendant plus les suppliques des fleurs, Lys relâcha ses oreilles et s'agenouilla. La jeune fille scruta la salle et leva la tête juste assez tôt pour voir le lézard lui sauter dessus. D'un vif mouvement, la Porteuse s'écarta en roulant et se releva en sortant sa baguette. Elle pointa l'animal avec son arme. L'iguane ne chercha pas à désarmer la sorcière mais fit plutôt un grand geste circulaire de la queue. Un éclair jaune en jaillit et traversa la pièce à une vitesse hallucinante en touchant un deuxième année qui se tenait derrière les pots de fleurs. Le jeune adolescent tomba en criant de douleur. Lys n'avait pas quitté l'animal des yeux. Les élèves étaient horrifiés et terrorisés. Le Rêve redonna un coup de queue et toucha cette fois un première année qui tâchait de s'enfuir. Le professeur n'attendit pas une troisième victime, elle se retourna et pointa le reptile avec fureur.

\- _Pétrificus Totalus_, hurla-t-elle.

L'iguane se téléporta un mètre en arrière. Lys fusilla de sorts l'animal, essayant de le pétrifier à son tour. Un fracas assourdissant de roches résonna brusquement derrière elle. L'adolescente se retourna en entendant le cri d'Hermione. Ron et Harry coururent à la rescousse de la jeune fille coincée sous les pierres qui venaient de retomber; le professeur ayant mis fin à leur lévitation en frappant l'animal mystérieux. Lys fut horrifiée par cette vision. Elle quitta la pièce en courant, comme le lézard venait de le faire.

Elle poursuivait le Rêve à en perdre haleine quand il sauta sur le rebord du pont de l'école et plongea dans le point d'eau en contrebas. Lys se pencha sur la corniche et frappa durement son poing sur la pierre en perdant de vue l'assaillant. Elle grommela quelques injures et se redressa. La vision d'Hermione sous les pierres la rappela à l'ordre. L'adolescente courut vers le bureau du directeur où elle trouva tous les professeurs réunis. Lys s'appuya contre la porte, essoufflée. La jeune fille tenta de reprendre sa respiration ne pouvant rien expliquer dans son état. Les adultes se levèrent et s'approchèrent de l'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit le petit professeur Flitwick inquiet.

\- Hermi…Her…Hermione, haleta l'adolescente sans pouvoir respirer.

Minerva McGonagall se baissa à la hauteur de la jeune fille et lui prit les épaules en plongeant son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de l'enfant.

\- Calmez-vous Miss, tenta-t-elle.

Voulant en terminer avec cette situation, le professeur Rogue plongea en silence dans les souvenirs de sa fille. Il fouilla rapidement les dernières visions de l'adolescente et assista au combat avec le reptile puis à la course de Lys à travers l'école. Severus intervint pour le bien de Granger.

\- Hermione est en danger dans la salle de botanique, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Les professeurs se précipitèrent vers la pièce en question pour aider l'adolescente en danger.

Lys réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait laissé Arkéonph seul sur le pont. L'adolescente repartit en courant. L'animal s'était perché dans le reste de la tour d'astronomie. Elle n'eut rien besoin de lui expliquer, il glissa sur son bras. La jeune fille reprit une grande bouffée d'air et se précipita vers la sortie. Elle sauta par-dessus la barrière des escaliers et courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la salle où son père soignait déjà Hermione.

Ron et Harry aidaient le professeur soucieux et concentré qui murmurait des incantations compliquées. Le sorcier aux lunettes rondes aperçut l'adolescente et la fixa. Ron suivit le regard de son ami et se tourna vers Lys. Son visage passa de l'inquiétude à la colère.

\- Alors, tu as terminé ton petit tour Rogue ? hurla-t-il faisant sursauter Harry.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle calmement. - Tu te fous de moi ! s'écria-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Harry s'empara du bras de son ami pour l'arrêter, de peur qu'une bataille n'éclate entre eux.

\- Tu ne te soucies que maintenant du sort d'Hermione ? continua le sorcier roux au bord des larmes. Tu l'a laissée sous ces pierres sans daigner venir nous aider ! Tu es un monstre Lys Rogue !

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent sans bouger.

\- Tu as finis maintenant ? Je peux partir Weasley ? demanda calmement Lys.

Ron parut déstabilisé par la demande de la jeune fille. Lys tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse et quitta la pièce. Il tapa le sol du pied, exprimant son mécontentement.

\- Tu…commença Harry.

Le sorcier ne put terminer sa phrase car son interlocuteur quittait lui aussi la salle de botanique. L'Élu jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione et partit à la suite de son ami. Il courut pour arriver à sa hauteur.

\- C'est un monstre, déclara Ron.

\- Tu te trompes, s'énerva Harry.

Le sorcier roux s'arrêta subitement et le fusilla du regard.

\- Elle s'en fiche d'Hermione comme de nous tous ! Je savais qu'elle et son père n'étaient que des…s'emporta-t-il.

\- Des idiots ? Des traîtres ? Des ennemis ? continua Harry à bout de nerfs.

\- Exactement !

Le sorcier repartit en bousculant Harry de l'épaule. Ce dernier se retourna et prit le bras de son interlocuteur en faisant éclater sa colère.

\- Severus Rogue n'est pas un traître !

\- Tu te ranges du côté de Voldemort ? hurla Ron.

\- Voldemort est mort ! explosa le sorcier à la cicatrice.

\- Et Rogue est là pour prendre sa place, comme le fera Lys après lui, cria le rouquin.

Harry gifla son ami. Ron le fusilla du regard en se tenant la mâchoire.

\- Rogue l'aimait, lâcha Harry. Il ne nous trahira pas.

\- Qui ? Il a aimé qui ? Personne ! Cet homme est incapable d'aimer ! s'emporta le sorcier roux de nouveaux.

\- Ma mère, cracha Harry.

Ron eut un vertige et s'appuya sur le mur. Le sorcier à la cicatrice prit une grande inspiration.

\- Lily Evans est la mère de Lys, continua-t-il. C'est ma demi-sœur, Ronald.

Le sorcier déstabilisé se repoussa du mur et s'éloigna en titubant. Harry préféra couper court et se diriger vers Hermione et le reste des professeurs.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, on venait de poser Hermione sur un brancard. Rogue lui prodiguait toujours des soins. Harry s'approcha de son amie qui était revenue à elle, elle avait l'ordre de ne pas bouger mais elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste. C'est le jeune homme qui rompit le silence.

\- Je suis désolé que Ron ne soit pas là, il…commença le garçon.

\- Weasley, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Comment ça Weasley ? demanda-t-il.

\- Lys…elle a appelé Ron…Weasley, lui confia-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, elle ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis le combat contre Tu-Sais-Qui, se souvint le sorcier.

Hermione baissa les paupières en signe d'acquiescement .

\- J'ai peur Harry, murmura-t-elle. Peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Va la chercher s'il te plaît.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la sorcière qui ferma les yeux, à bout de force.

Harry laissa la civière s'éloigner en direction de l'infirmerie.


	6. Siera Orfèvres

6

Siera Orfèvre

Lys avait marché sans savoir où aller pendant de longues minutes. Elle s'était finalement orientée vers une salle qui était autrefois protégée par un chien à trois tête. La bête n'y était plus depuis qu'Harry Potter avait pris ce qu'il gardait: la pierre philosophale. Cette pièce était délaissée de tous. Quand Lys avait suivi Harry ici, il y a bien longtemps elle s'était faufilée derrière lui dans une cave qui contenait le miroir du Riséd. Ce miroir avait la faculté de montrer ce que l'on souhaite le plus au monde et de rassurer. L'adolescente avait fait de cet endroit une sorte de repère où elle se réfugiait lorsqu'elle doutait.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser…Elle avait changé ces derniers temps, elle s'était rapprochée de ses amis mais elle était devenue faible, sensible…tout ce que son père lui avait appris à ne pas être. C'est donc avec tous ces doutes dans son esprit tourmenté que Lys posa la paume de la main sur le miroir. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux mais ne reconnut ni sa mère, ni son père. Elle vit une femme avec les cheveux ébène et raides qui lui couvraient le dos jusqu'à la taille comme l'adolescente. Elle portait une robe constituée de milliers de voiles noirs et verts. La femme mystérieuse avait des yeux émeraude éclatants. La jeune sorcière laissa sa main et fixa cette femme qui lui ressemblait étrangement mais qui avait au moins dix ans de plus qu'elle. Les cheveux de l'inconnue commencèrent à bouger puis à se soulever comme si le vent les balayait. Un courant d'air puissant souffla dans la pièce faisant frissonner Lys.

Elle retira sa main, surprise et fixa le miroir en attente de réponse. C'est à cet instant que les petites boules d'or qui ornaient le cadre de la glace se mirent à briller. Sept d'entre-elles se retournèrent. Ces nouvelles faces ressemblaient à des joyaux dont aucune n'était de la même couleur. Une était jaune, l'autre rouge, celle à côté verte…

\- Les Rêves, murmura son serpent.

\- Comment ça ? ne comprit pas l'adolescente.

\- Chaque boule représente un Rêve. On peut le reconnaître grâce à la couleur du Rêve et de la boule, lui apprit-il.

La perle bleu sombre perdit soudain son éclat et sa belle teinte pour devenir d'un gris pâle et triste. Arkéonph descendit du bras de la jeune fille et rampa vers le miroir.

\- Va chercher les autres, lui ordonna le serpent.

\- Comment-ça les autres ?

\- Les professeurs, Harry, Ron... Maintenant, vas-y, s'énerva-t-il.

Lys partit à contre cœur laissant l'animal seul. Le serpent interrogea le miroir:

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer Siera ?

La jeune femme réapparu dans le cadre:

-Ils vous cherchent Arkéonph !

\- Ils ont découvert la supercherie, ils en ont mis du temps, ironisa le reptile.

\- Arrête, se fâcha-t-elle.

\- Très bien, s'offensa le serpent. Ils savent où nous nous trouvons ?

\- Ils n'en sont pas sûrs et l'iguane qui a attaqué tes amis, c'était Carias, lui apprit la femme. Il a réussi à s'enfuir et re-tourne vers eux au moment où nous parlons.

\- Siera, murmura Arkéonph.

La femme baissa la tête vers le serpent.

\- Avant de mourir, commença-t-il. Tu m'as dis que je devais la choisir et pas lui. Tu en étais sûr ?

\- Oui. Les augures étaient formels, répondit Siera. Je sais lire les signes depuis des centaines d'années et j'ai toujours lu la même chose.

\- Mais ils vont me tuer, s'énerva le serpent. Et elle aussi !

Des pas se firent entendre derrière eux, signalant le retour de Lys et des professeurs.

\- Elle DOIT survivre, termina le fantôme avant de disparaître dans le miroir.

Arkéonph se retourna, perplexe. Lys prit le serpent sur son bras. Ce dernier s'enroula autour de son cou en rallant.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, grogna-t-il.

\- On va voir ce que tu diras quand j'arrêterai de t'obéir ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Les professeurs et le trio d'amis se concentrèrent sur le miroir. Hermione, faible, s'appuyait sur deux d'entre eux.

\- Tu dis que les boules d'or ont tourné pour faire apparaître ces pierres ? s'assura McGonagall en inspectant le miroir.

L'adolescente hocha la tête. Severus s'approcha de l'objet et effleura les joyaux du bout des doigts. Son visage était tendu et personne ne savait s'il éprouvait de l'inquiétude, de la colère ou seulement de l'incompréhension…Personne ne devinait jamais ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Et une femme est apparue ? continua la directrice.

\- Oui, répondit patiemment Lys. Mais ce n'était pas la personne que je voyais d'habitude dans le miroir. Je ne la connaissais pas.

\- Au fait tu parlais avec qui Arkéonph ? interrogea Harry.

Le sorcier eut droit à un regard noir mais il ne cilla pas et attendit bravement la réponse.

\- Qu'insinues-tu Potter ? trancha le reptile.

\- Tu connais cette personne ! avoue-le, s'emporta le sorcier.

\- Oui et alors !

Lys interrogea le reptile du regard, en vain.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est cette femme qui a commandé l'attaque d'Hermione dans la salle de botanique, se fâcha Ron en s'approchant de la Porteuse et du serpent.

\- Comment oses-tu accuser quelqu'un sans preuves valables Weasley, s'offensa le reptile.

\- Tu protèges cette inconnue en plus, répondit le sorcier roux.

\- Silence ! se fâcha le professeur Rogue faisant sursauter les élèves.

Les adultes reprirent leur inspection pendant que les élèves n'osaient plus bouger.

\- Professeur ? interrogea timidement Hermione.

McGonagall se retourna et donna la parole à la jeune fille qui avait tenu à les accompagner malgré sa grande faiblesse.

\- Il me semble avoir lu que le miroir du Riséd avait plusieurs facultés et que certaines étaient encore inconnues, développa-t-elle. Il aurait été construit par un ordre qui s'appelait "la Guilde des Orfèvres".

\- C'est exact Miss Granger, la félicita-t-elle. Mais pourquoi montre-t-il ses mystérieuses facultés aujourd'hui et devant Miss Rogue ?

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas à moi, pour une fois, Professeur, suggéra la Porteuse, Arkéonph était là lui aussi.

\- Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle ? maintint la directrice. Vous venez souvent ici, non ?

\- Oui, fut contrainte d'admettre la jeune fille.

\- Il y a sûrement un lien avec l'attaque de ce lézard, rajouta Harry. Il ressemblait étrangement à Arkéonph au passage.

Le serpent siffla de défi. Lys fusilla le reptile du regard, le forçant à donner des explications.

\- C'est un Rêve, lâcha enfin l'animal.

Les élèves regardaient la bête magique avec incom-préhension. Les adultes sidérés demandèrent des explications au reptile argenté qui fut obligé de décrire les Rêves, de leur apparence jusqu'à leurs pouvoirs.

-Donc Arkéonph est l'un d'eux ? demanda Ron.

\- En quelque sorte, répondit le serpent.

\- Développe immédiatement, exigea la Porteuse d'une voix forte et sèche qui la faisait encore plus ressembler à son père.

L'animal soupira. Lys retint avec difficulté sa colère et fixa la bête.

\- Les Rêves se sont séparés il y a longtemps, raconta-t-il. Certains se sont ligués contre les autres. Quatre d'entre eux ont sombré dans la magie noire, déclara-t-il.

\- Et les trois autres ? questionna Harry.

\- Les trois autres ont décidé de protéger leur Porteur à tout prix. Les Rêves ont été créés pour défendre le bien pas pour contrôler la magie noire.

\- Donc vous êtes trois à être encore « bons » ? questionna Ron.

\- Non, s'attrista-t-il, nous ne sont plus que deux, puisque Révilire, le poisson de cristal de la nixe aux cheveux courts, est mort il y a peu.

Lys pâlit soudain réalisant l'exception de son animal.

\- Et moi qui pensais que nous allions être tranquilles après la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, se désola le petit Flitwick.

\- Nous ne serons jamais tranquilles Professeur, répondit la directrice avec découragement. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'est que la génération d'Harry et de ses amis ne connaîtront peut-être jamais la paix.

\- En attendant, trancha Rogue. Nous avons du travail.

Lys se débrouilla pour s'isoler avec son précieux animal elle choisit une fois de plus le pont de l'école. Posant brusquement son serpent sur le muret, elle le fixa, les bras croisés, en attendant une explication.

\- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues, le poussa-t-elle.

\- À rien, s'offensa-t-il. Tu penses que c'est le bon moment pour jouer ?

\- Je le sais mieux que toi, répondit-elle sèchement, avec qui parlais-tu avant notre arrivée ?

\- C'est un interrogatoire ? se risqua-t-il.

Si le serpent avait été plus gros, la jeune fille l'aurait giflé. Elle se sentait à bout.

\- Je ne répèterai pas ma question Arkéonph, s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Avec Siera Orfèvre, lâcha-t-il.

L'adolescente le poignarda du regard. Le serpent jouait avec ses nerfs et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Qui ?

\- Un membre de la Guilde des Orfèvres, lui apprit-il avec un calme déconcertant. Elle a crée avec le reste de l'ordre, la baguette magique, les Rêves et beaucoup d'autres objets enchantés. C'était aussi ma Porteuse originelle.

Il y avait un petit ton de défi dans la voix du reptile.

\- Maintenant à moi de poser les questions, commença l'animal en rampant vers l'adolescente.

La bête magique monta autour de la jambe de la jeune fille et grimpa jusqu'à son épaule avant de la fixer avec un air malicieux.

\- À quoi tu joues, demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Réponds, exigea-t-il calmement.

\- À rien, railla Lys.

\- Quel est ce petit numéro que tu nous as fait avec le Rêve de tout à l'heure ? se risqua-t-il de nouveau.

L'attaque dans la salle de botanique revint dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Elle resserra ses poings devant la faiblesse qu'elle avait montrée. Comment avait-elle put laisser s'échapper ce maudit lézard ? Son serpent se rendit compte que Lys doutait beaucoup d'elle…L'adolescente avait toujours une telle confiance en elle que s'en était perturbant. Pourquoi doutait-elle maintenant ? Pourquoi doutait-elle tout court ?

\- Arkéonph, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais plus.

Sa voix était petite et faible. Elle leva la tête et contempla l'autre bout du pont, les larmes aux yeux.

Arkéonph face à cette fragilité, se lova autour du cou de sa Porteuse.

\- Lys…voulut-il la rassurer. Ton père et toi devez laisser tomber le masque qui vous protégeait pendant toutes ces années. Cette machination pour vaincre Voldemort et protéger Harry a bouleversé votre vie mais à présent vous devez réapprendre à vivre sans armure.

\- Je suis tellement... commença-t-elle la gorge nouée.

\- Belle, intelligente, fière, courageuse…lista le reptile qui se fit éjecter de l'épaule de sa Porteuse d'un geste sec et rapide.

\- Tu veux dire inutile, impuissante, inculte, couarde, maladroite, laide, peureuse…sa voix s'étouffa de sanglots. Une fille indigne…

\- Je t'interdis de dire des bêtises pareilles Lys Rogue, siffla le reptile qui était remonté sur le parapet.

Le serpent ne put consoler sa Porteuse qui partit en courant vers l'école. Pourquoi se rabaissait-elle à ce point ? Pourquoi refusait-elle de voir qu'elle était une fille magnifique et géniale sans sa carapace de fer ?


	7. Mauvais Rêves

7

Mauvais Rêves

Severus et les autres professeurs travaillèrent sur le mystère du miroir jusque tard dans la nuit. Cessant leurs recherches ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective mais le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal décida de faire un détour.

Rogue redescendit dans la salle du miroir et fixa l'objet. L'homme passa lentement ses doigts fins sur les ornements dorés du meuble magique. Il tinta plusieurs fois chaque boule précieuse en espérant qu'elle se retourne à nouveau pour faire réapparaître les pierres précieuses. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne se passa rien.

L'adulte recula et scruta le miroir en cherchant un détail qui lui aurait échappé mais il ne trouva rien. Il recula encore sans quitter la glace des yeux. La paroi lisse lui transmettait son reflet: il montrait une grande silhouette mince entièrement noire, une grande cape qui lui recouvrait les épaules retombant jusqu'à ses pieds et des mèches ébènes qui encadraient son visage pâle et tendu. Comment pouvait-on imaginer une personne sensible devant cette allure si désavantageuse voir parfois effrayante ? Il terrorisait même Neville. Le sorcier sourit à cette pensée. Comment Lys pouvait-elle adorer son père pour ce qu'il était ? N'était-elle jamais effrayée ?

Le miroir étira la silhouette du professeur et déforma lentement l'image. Les pupilles du sorcier suivaient toutes les distorsions du reflet. Tout doucement, le miroir transformait son image. Les rides de l'âge disparurent, les cheveux s'allongèrent, son visage s'adoucit, sa silhouette diminua et prit des courbes féminines. Le miroir afficha l'image de la fille du sorcier. Il admira son enfant. Plus elle grandissait plus elle lui ressemblait, mais ses yeux, c'étaient ceux de Lily Evans. Cette femme que Severus avait aimée de tous son être pendant des années et qui était morte. Morte dans ses bras, sous ses yeux, tuée par Lord Voldemort.

Lys jouait avec sa cuillère, la faisant frapper le bois de la table en rythme. La jeune fille soupirait depuis un moment. Elle s'était réveillée tôt et avait immédiatement remarqué la disparition d'Arkéonph. Où était-il encore allé ? L'adolescente s'impatientait mais n'avait pas peur pour lui. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle et pouvait se débrouiller seul. La solitude ne gênait plus du tout Lys qui commençait même à l'apprécier.

Un brouhaha résonna à la gauche de la jeune fille. Elle arrêta de martyriser son couvert et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir brutalement. Les professeurs entrèrent en groupe, marchant rapidement, dans la salle de repas. Ils furent suivit de tous les élèves qui s'installèrent à la table de leur maison respective. Lys ne chercha pas des yeux le trio d'Harry Potter et préféra porter toute son attention sur McGonagall qui allait commencer un discours. Le professeur demanda l'attention de chaque élève avec une grande pa-tience avant de commencer à parler d'une voix solennelle.

\- Chers élèves de Poudlard, commença-t-elle, comme peut-être certains le savent déjà, un nouveau danger plane sur l'école.

Les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux et à s'inquiéter. Lys jeta un regard noir aux jeunes élèves de sa table qui la dévisagèrent.

\- Silence, cria la directrice avant de reprendre son propos plus calmement. Puisque cette année, nous ne pourrons assurer les cours normalement, en raison de la reconstruction, avec l'accord de tous les professeurs ici présents, nous avons décidé de vous renvoyez chez vous.

Les élèves murmurèrent à nouveau mais le professeur Rogue leva la main sèchement effrayant les gamins qui se turent.

\- Seuls les élèves majeurs où possédant une autorité parentale, expliqua-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot, pourront revenir au château après les vacances d'automne et aider aux réparations.

Lys ne réfléchit pas longtemps, son père restait de toute façon. McGonagall leva ses deux bras et les plats du petit déjeuner apparurent sur les tables. Les enfants se jetèrent sur la nourriture sans attendre. Lys les dévisagea, se demandant si elle avait eu la même attitude quand elle était plus jeune. Le repas s'écoula lentement, laissant tout le temps dont Lys avait besoin pour mettre ses pensées au clair. La jeune fille toucha machinalement son bras et se souvint de la disparition d'Arkéonph, elle plongea discrètement dans les pensées du reptile. Les pupilles de la jeune fille devinrent soudain verticales comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait en contact avec lui. L'adolescente voyait en effet à la place de l'animal. Elle entendait les mêmes bruits que lui et voyait les même images. Lys termina son voyage aussi vite qu'il avait commencé: le serpent se trouvait à la table des professeurs avec Severus Rogue.

L'adolescente finit son assiette en regardant les élèves de première année en face d'elle. Ils s'étaient retournés, ne bougeaient plus et regardaient ses yeux avec un air mêlant surprise et peur: tout ce que Lys aimait produire sur les plus jeunes. En étant crainte, la Porteuse avait toujours été tranquille. Lys fixa sévèrement les enfants.

\- Faut-il que j'appelle Peeves pour que vous mangiez, les menaça Lys avec un ton froid.

Les enfants se remirent à manger en jetant quelques coups d'œil derrière eux, craignant l'arrivée du fantôme

Le repas fini, elle rejoignit le groupe de professeurs qui discutait du sort de l'école. Son serpent depuis la table rampa sur son bras puis elle quitta la grande salle.

\- Tu leur a dit quoi ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir, risqua l'animal.

\- C'est à dire ? continua l'adolescente sans s'impatienter le moins du monde.

\- Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, se désola le reptile.

Lys esquissa un sourire et s'assit une fois de plus sur le rebord du pont de l'école. Elle regardait les tours où étaient logés les Gryffondors. La jeune fille voyait des élèves se poursuivre devant les fenêtres en riant. Elle soupira.

\- Tu craches le morceau où je dois aller le chercher moi même, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Ok, ça va, tu vas l'avoir ton renseignement, se défendit l'animal avant de se radoucir pour commencer son histoire.

Arkéonph raconta que les Rêves avaient étés créés pour maintenir un certain ordre et que l'on devenait Porteur à une seule condition: être un descendant du créateur de l'animal. Lui, le serpent d'argent et d'émeraude était la création de Siera Orfèvre. Cette femme faisait partie de la Guilde des Orfèvres comme les six autres créateurs des Rêves. Cet ordre était constitué de sept sorciers ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose: la paix entre eux pendant toutes les générations à venir. Malheureusement, certains de leurs descendants eurent une autre vision du futur. Quatre d'entre eux furent attirés par la magie noire et le pouvoir. Les siècles s'écoulèrent et les sept Rêves furent séparés par les mésententes de leurs Porteurs. Lys faisait partie des trois descendants restés fidèles aux aspirations bienveillantes des sept Orfèvres comme la nixe décédée. La princesse du peuple de l'eau, Porteuse au papillon de saphir était aussi une de ces trois descendants. Les quatre mauvais Rêves cherchaient à détruire les autres pour imposer leur loi. Lys était donc menacée.

Il lui expliqua encore que les Rêves avaient été ciselés dans de l'argent et que certaines parties de leur corps, leur sang, leurs yeux et leur cœur était forgés dans une pierre précieuse propre à chaque animal. Ce qui expliquait enfin à l'adolescente le corps argenté et émeraude de son serpent. Le seul moyen de tuer un Rêve était de le trancher en deux. Mais seule une lame ensorcelée était capable de fendre l'argent magique que les Orfèvres avaient forgé. Cette épée existait puisque le poisson Révilire était déjà mort entrainant sa Porteuse.

Puis Arkéonph insista sur ses dernières paroles: un Rêve peut vivre sans son Porteur mais ce dernier ne peut pas vivre sans l'animal magique.

\- Si tu mourrais par exemple, demanda-t-elle. comment ça se passerait pour moi ?

\- Tes cheveux perdraient leur couleur, ta peau de même et tes yeux deviendraient noirs. Tu aurais une impression d'étouffement et tout s'arrêterait, expliqua-t-il.

Le reptile s'attendait à voir sa Porteuse pâlir face à cette mort atroce mais aucun frisson ne se fit percevoir.

\- Cela prend combien de temps, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Quelques minutes, répondit-il, les minutes les plus longues de ta vie.

Encore une fois, Lys resta imperturbable devant la réponse d'Arkéonph.

\- Les professeurs ont donc demandé aux élèves de partir pour s'organiser et faire face, comprit l'adolescente.


	8. Relorio

8

« _Relorio_ »

Lys en réfléchissant venait de changer de direction lorsque quelqu'un la percuta. Lys ne recula pas mais sentit le choc sur son menton. La jeune fille serra les dents et oublia la douleur tandis que l'autre personne prenait son nez à pleine main en proie à une terrible douleur.

\- Weasley, constata l'adolescente avec un air hautain dans une copie féminine parfaite de celle de son père.

La jeune fille ne daigna regarder ni Granger et encore moins Potter qui observaient la scène depuis le côté. Lys reprit sa route en donnant un puissant coup d'épaule contre le sorcier roux. La même indifférence, la même attitude dé-plaisante, les mêmes gestes brusques, les mêmes remarques blessantes…elle était aussi désagréable que son père. Ron se retourna et saisit le poignet de la Porteuse pour la retenir. Le sorcier ne supportait pas qu'elle le méprise et l'ignore, comme avant la Grande Bataille, au moment où ils étaient juste en train de se considérer peu à peu comme des…amis.

\- Regarde moi…commença-t-il.

Lys dégagea son poignet vivement en repartant. Ron voulut arrêter la sorcière une nouvelle fois mais Hermione le retint en le suppliant du regard. Le sorcier roux qui ne pouvait pas résister à sa petite copine, rechigna mais ne fit plus rien pour intercepter la brune. Harry, lui, ne supporta pas l'ignorance que sa demi-sœur portait à Ron et décida de s'en mêler. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de commettre une bévue, il avait déjà pris et serré la main de Lys. Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient dans le couloir aux arca-des, celles de gauche donnaient sur la cour et les autres sur le vide. L'adolescente fut tentée pendant un instant d'y projeter le sorcier. Elle ravala un sourire sans rien laisser paraître. Comme Lys ne le regardait pas, l'Élu serra le poignet fin de la jeune fille qui ne réagit pas. Lys ne perdit même pas sa salive à demander au sorcier de la lâcher. Arkéonph comprit que cette situation allait dégénérer et s'enroula lentement autour de la main droite de sa Porteuse. Harry, aveuglé par la colère ne remarqua pas le mouvement du reptile, il resserra son étreinte voulant que l'adolescente daigne le regarder. L'effet fut immédiat. Lys se retourna rapidement vers son demi-frère. Elle monta leur main toujours tenues par l'étreinte d'Harry au niveau de leur menton. Le visage de la jeune fille montra de l'impatience et le garçon ne le supporta pas. Il leva la main et voulu frapper la sorcière.

\- Arrêtez, hurla Hermione de peur qu'ils ne se battent.

Entendant le ton monter les élèves de la cour se tournèrent vers la dispute et accoururent pour ne rien manquer de cet affrontement.

Tous s'empressèrent de se positionner du côté de l'Élu. Seuls les Serpentard restaient avec la fille de leur directeur de Maison.

Lys fixa le sorcier en face d'elle avec un regard noir, lui montrant que son geste lui déplaisait mais ce qui déstabilisa le garçon c'est que la jeune fille n'avait esquissé aucun geste de défense quand il avait tenté de la frapper comme si elle acceptait le coup.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna Lys d'une voix autoritaire digne de son père.

Elle articula les deux mots en insistant très sèchement.

\- Pourquoi tu nous évites ? s'énerva son interlocuteur. On est tes amis !

\- Lâche-moi, insista l'adolescente en perdant petit à petit patience.

\- Non, cria-t-il.

Arkéonph resserra la pression de son corps contre la peau de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière qui ne tolérait pas la réponse du sorcier fit des efforts pour ne pas craquer sous la colère.

\- Lâche-moi pour la dernière fois Potter, demanda l'adolescente.

\- Harry s'il te plaît…commença Hermione voyant arriver l'affrontement.

\- Non, hurla le jeune homme en faisant fi des menaces de sa demi-sœur et de l'inquiétude de son amie.

Lys réagit enfin. Elle retourna avec force son poing pour tordre le bras de son frère qui ne pu se défaire de son adversaire qui tenait maintenant sa main. Cette poigne puissante, indélicate, brusque…celle de Severus. Harry ne prit pas le temps de laisser échapper une plainte, Lys le lâcha. Elle réussit ainsi à se délivrer totalement de l'emprise du sorcier. Ne voulant pas aller plus loin et lui faire subir une défaite cuisante, elle tourna les talons et partit calmement. Harry, qui avait mis un genou à terre de douleur tenait son bras engourdi. Il se releva en écartant ses amis et partit à la poursuite de la jeune fille. Hermione ne put le retenir et étouffa un cris d'horreur en voyant son ami sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers l'adolescente. La foule regardait avec stupéfaction le triste spectacle que voulait montrer le jeune homme. Lys s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas elle leva la tête pour fixer le mur en face d'elle.

\- Tu n'est qu'un lâche Potter, railla-t-elle avec mépris.

\- Tu parles comme ton père, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu ne tireras pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre, répondit le sorcier en continuant de viser l'adolescente.

\- Tu vaux mieux que ça Potter, tonna-t-elle. Tu ne frapperas pas une personne désarmée et de dos.

Elle se retourna lentement et fixa le sorcier avec défi.

\- À moins que tu ne sois comme ton père, l'insulta la sorcière.

\- Au moins ma mère ne m'a pas abandonné, lança-t-il.

\- Répète si tu l'oses Potter, cria Lys avec défiance.

\- J'ai touché le point sensible on dirait, ironisa-t-il au dépens de sa sœur.

\- Harry s'il te plaît, voulut les calmer Hermione toujours en vain.

\- Répète Potter, hurla la Porteuse.

\- Tu as très bien entendu, résista-t-il, même pas une famille, voilà ce que sont les Rogue.

La foule d'élève retenait son souffle en attendant la réponse de l'adolescente qui fixait Harry d'un regard dur et meurtrier.

\- Très bien, se calma-t-elle d'un seul coup. Réglons ça maintenant.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa. Harry lista dans son esprit tous les sorts de sa connaissance en favorisant les plus douloureux.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle folie t'habite Potter. Mais je ne laisserai personne nous salir !

Sans attendre, Harry lança un « _Expelliarmus _» sur son adversaire. Lys para le coup avec rapidité et afficha un petit sourire. Le sorcier continua de lancer le sort qui s'écrasait contre la protection de l'adolescente.

\- À mon tour, déclara-t-elle en parant une autre attaque.

La jeune fille fit un pas vers l'avant en lançant des pétrifications qu'Harry évita.

\- _Confringo_, lança-t-elle en baissant légèrement son arme.

Le sortilège fusa de la baguette de l'adolescente et percuta le sol aux pieds de son demi-frère qui recula devant l'explosion que produisit l'attaque. Lys s'apprêtait à en lancer un autre mais Harry fut plus rapide et désarma la sorcière grâce à un nouvel « _Expelliarmus_ ». La baguette de Lys vola sous les arcades et se logea contre un mur après avoir rebondi bruyamment.

\- Tu as perdu Rogue, déclara-t-il satisfait.

\- Pas encore, le défia-t-elle.

Personne ne comprit comment la jeune fille pourrait retourner la situation à son avantage. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et bombarda sa sœur avec des sorts plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Avec une rapidité presque inhumaine, Lys les évita en déplaçant habilement son corps. Elle sauta à travers l'une des arcades en évitant une attaque. L'ado-lescente parcourut la cour dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer. Harry n'arrêta pas pour autant ses assauts et visa encore et toujours la Serpentard qui tentait de s'enfuir.

\- _Diffindo_, hurla-t-il en souhaitant voir la sorcière subir le sort.

Toute la foule s'exclama d'effroi quand Lys disparut. Un filet noir s'éleva de l'endroit où était la jeune fille. Il se déplaça au ras du sol et prit de la vitesse. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, la fumée s'arrêta derrière lui et Lys réapparut. Des jeunes élèves eurent beau crier pour prévenir le sorcier, l'adolescente fut plus rapide et passa son bras autour du cou du magicien et le serra. Le sorcier lâcha sa baguette comme la jeune fille l'avait souhaité. Tandis qu'il se débattait contre l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, cette dernière tendit le bras droit.

\- _Accio baguette_, déclara-t-elle calmement.

L'arme de la sorcière s'envola et atterrit dans la paume de la gagnante qui laissa tomber son frère à ses pieds en le pointant.

\- J'ai gagné, termina-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et partit en direction de l'intérieur de l'école. Harry se releva de son mieux en se saisissant de sa baguette.

\- _Endol_…commença-t-il.

\- _Rélorio_, hurla la Porteuse en faisant volte-face.

Immédiatement, les yeux de l'attaquante devinrent écla-tants, ses pupilles s'allongèrent jusqu'à devenirs verticales. Une lumière argentée aveuglante entoura Arkéonph qui prit les mêmes yeux que sa Porteuse. Leurs regards étaient fusion-nés. La lumière du serpent devint un filet pâle qui s'enroula autour de la baguette de Lys. Un sort vert et blanc fila en dehors de l'arme et percuta le garçon en plein torse. Harry vola à l'autre bout du couloir et frappa durement le mur du dos avant de tomber. Les yeux de la Porteuse redevinrent normaux. La lumière s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Tout Poudlard la dévisageait avec ahurissement en découvrant ce sort et l'adolescente s'apprêtait à leur cracher une remarque cinglante quand elle se ravisa en apercevant les professeurs à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils venaient de s'accroupir vers Harry et l'aidaient à reprendre conscience. Seul Rogue était debout, le regard fixé sur sa fille unique, en proie à une grande interrogation. Sans attendre de question Lys quitta la cour.

\- Que s'est-il passé, s'énerva McGonagall en se relevant.

Les élèves baissèrent la tête, seul Ron affronta le regard du professeur.

\- Lys a attaqué Harry, déclara-t-il les yeux remplis de haine.

\- Ron ! s'écria Hermione. Ce n'est pas…

\- Arrête ! la coupa-t-il, elle n'est pas intouchable ! Arrêtez de toujours la protéger juste parce que vous avez peur d'elle !

\- Silence, cria Minerva avant de se radoucir. Retournez à vos occupations. Le train pour vous ramener chez vous arrivera ce soir à 20h, lança t'elle à la foule d'élèves.

\- Tu n'est qu'un idiot, s'énerva Hermione.

Ron croisait les bras avec énervement. Comment Hermione pouvait protéger cette fille qui venait d'attaquer son ami ?

\- Tu as vu le sort qu'elle lui a jeté, résista-t-il. On ne le connaît même pas. Je te parie qu'elle pratique la magie noire !

La jeune fille fut interloquée par cette accusation.

\- Lys est la fille la plus loyale et juste que je connaisse, cria-t-elle. Si la vie ne l'a pas gâtée, elle n'y peut rien !

\- Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle se moque de nous, continua le sorcier. Un jour elle se fait passer pour notre amie et le lendemain elle est désagréable et imbuvable comme son père !

\- Elle est totalement déchirée entre ses deux penchants, elle lutte contre elle-même et en souffre. C'est un masque qu'elle revêt quand elle est rude, ce masque qu'elle a du porter toute sa jeunesse; on ne se défait pas si vite de tant d'années de feinte.

\- Hermione, tenta-t-il de la convaincre. Lys n'est pas celle que tu crois.

\- Tu as tord Ronald, s'attrista-t-elle.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être, ironisa Harry qui reprenait ses esprits.

Les deux amis accoururent vers le lit de leur ami.

\- Je suis où ? demanda le blessé.

\- À l'infirmerie, lui apprit Hermione. On a du te réveiller en parlant un peu fort.

\- C'est vrai que vous ne passez pas inaperçus.

Le trio éclata de rire.

\- Vous parliez de quoi, interrogea soudainement Harry.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Ron qui comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler de Lys en ce moment.

\- Vous parliez de mon abomination de sœur, cracha Harry en se redressant dans son lit.

\- Harry ! déplora Hermione qui était visiblement la seule à défendre la sorcière brune.

\- Elle m'a jeté un sort, Hermione, s'écria-t-il. Un sort qui aurait pu me tuer !

\- Tu l'a poussée au combat, s'énerva Hermione.

La sorcière n'attendit aucun commentaire et partit en pleurant dans l'école.

Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le combat des deux sorciers. Lys s'était rendue dans la salle du miroir du Riséd. Elle était assise sur un coffre et lisait un grimoire en faisant défiler les pages magiquement. Arkéonph s'était enroulé devant la glace ensorcelée et fixait le reflet de Siera, sa première Porteuse. Il se voyait enroulé autour de son épaule et s'entraîner dans des combats amicaux avec les autres membres de la Guilde des Orfèvres. Le reptile se souvenait de ces joutes comme si c'était il y a quelques jours alors que mille ans s'étaient écoulés. La confiance et l'entraide qui régnaient entre les différents Rêves avaient disparues depuis et avaient laissées place à la haine.

\- Tu m'avais caché ce sort, déclara Lys sans lever le nez de son livre.

Le serpent détourna avec peine son regard de la paroi transparente.

\- Tu l'a merveilleusement contrôlé pour une première fois, complimenta-t-il. Tu es la deuxième Porteuse à maîtriser un _Rélorio_ du premier coup.

\- Qui était la première ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Siera Orfèvre elle-même, répondit le reptile.

Lys leva la tête de son ouvrage. Siera Orfèvre avait l'air de vraiment manquer à son serpent.

\- Ce sort n'est utilisable que par les Porteurs, lui apprit l'animal magique. Lors du lancement de ce sortilège, le Porteur et le Rêve fusionnent et ne sont qu'un seul esprit. Ces sorts sont presque aussi puissants que les sorts interdits.

Lys leva la tête vers le miroir où elle vit encore une fois, sa mère, son père et elle même, souriants et heureux: son souhait le plus profond.

La jeune fille ferma son livre. Elle se leva et posa sa main sur le miroir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas connu le bonheur d'une famille ? Elle aimait son père de tout son cœur et elle n'arrivait plus à détester sa mère. Quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Des pas et des sanglots dans la pièce du dessus firent sursauter l'adolescente. Hermione dégringola à toute allure les marches de l'escalier et courut se réfugier dans les bras de la Serpentard. La sorcière la serra contre elle et Lys fut bien démunie devant la confiance dont Hermione lui faisait preuve soudain. Elle qui, il y a quelques heures aurait pu tuer Harry, son ami de toujours, voilà qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras. La Porteuse serra à son tour la Gryffondor contre elle mala-droitement. Hermione se calma progressivement jusqu'à reprendre une respiration normale. Cette dernière repoussa doucement la fille brune et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Lys se forçant à paraître aimable.

\- Je ne pense pas comme les garçons, avoua-t-elle. Tu n'es pas ça !

Lys recula.

\- Tu ne me connais pas Granger, lâcha Lys sèchement.

\- Si, insista cette dernière. Tu es cette fille qui se cache, qui se protège car elle est fragile et n'ose pas se montrer aux autres !

\- C'est faux, hurla Lys le regard noir de colère. Je ne suis pas fragile, plus maintenant.

Elle continua d'un ton plus bas:

\- Oublie-moi Hermione. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne ni l'amie fidèle que tu espères. Je ne suis plus une fille qui sourit et rit. Ces qualités ont disparu au plus profond de moi.

\- Alors, je sauverai cette partie de toi. Je ne te laisserai pas la détruire.

\- C'est trop tard, déplora Lys.

Les traits de l'adolescente devinrent plus durs encore. Elle prit brutalement son serpent le posa sur son épaule et remonta.


	9. Le faucon d'onyx

9

Le faucon d'onyx

Hagrid faisait monter tous les élèves dans le train. Lys n'avait pas aidé le géant à guider les élèves. À onze ans, on peut monter dans un train tout seul !

\- Au revoir, cria-t-il à l'intention des enfants.

Les portes du véhicule se fermèrent et le train démarra. Les élèves faisaient des signes de la main aux fenêtres en riant. Lys resta de marbre devant ce spectacle qui fit presque pleurer Hagrid. L'adolescente était au fond du quai, le regard sombre.

\- Je me souviens encore de ton premier voyage dans ce train, se rappela le géant en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry, avoua le géant. Rassure-moi, tu ne pratiques pas la magie noire, Lys ?

Hagrid s'était arrêté et la fixait avec chagrin. Il souhaitait que la jeune fille ait un bel avenir et non pas qu'elle sombre dans la quête du pouvoir.

\- Ce n'était pas de la magie noire, répondit-elle sèchement.

La jeune fille s'éloigna vers le château. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle pratiquait la science des maléfices ? C'était absurde !

La Porteuse entra dans la salle commune où les professeurs mangeaient. Quand Lys était enfant, elle détestait les vacances où elle devait manger seule avec les pro-fesseurs. Ces derniers lui posaient souvent des questions qui dérangeaient la petite fille. Elle s'assit à la table vide des Serpentard, tout au bout comme à son habitude. Une assiette rejoignit aussitôt la Porteuse qui murmura un « merci » avant de commencer son repas. Les minutes passaient inter-minables et Lys craignait une question sur son affrontement avec Potter.

\- Miss Rogue ? l'appela McGonagall.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le professeur. La vieille femme n'était pas fâchée mais inquiète. Pensait-elle aussi que l'enfant pratiquait des sorts interdits ?

\- Quel était…commença la directrice au chapeau pointu.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un groupe de trois personnes entra dans la salle, c'était la famille Malefoy. Drago fit un signe de tête furtif à la fille de Rogue qui ne lui rendit pas.

\- Que faite-vous ici ? leur demanda sèchement Minerva suspendant sa précédente question.

\- Nous vous apportons l'aide de notre fils pour la reconstruction de Poudlard, répondit le père de Drago.

Lys pensa qu'ils voulaient seulement se faire un peu pardonner, servir l'école n'ayant jamais été leur priorité. L'ado-lescente fixa le jeune homme blond. Leur arrivée l'indifférait mais l'avait sauvée d'une question dérangeante.

La discussion entre la famille Malefoy et la directrice se fit longue et bientôt ennuyante. Drago s'impatientait assis à côté de Lys à la table des Serpentards. Elle ne lui avait pas dit un mot et restait figée, totalement absente.

\- Vous deux, les appela sèchement Rogue, dans vos chambres !

L'ordre était clair et sec. Lys sortit de la salle, sans attendre le garçon qui dut courir pour la rattraper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy, demanda brusquement la jeune fille en s'arrêtant.

\- Des nouvelles, répondit-il vexé.

\- Tu n'en auras pas, termina-t-elle.

Drago lui prit timidement le poignet comme l'avait fait Harry il y avait peu. Étonnamment, cette fois, Lys ne se mit pas en colère. La pudeur dont le jeune homme faisait preuve pour la retenir l'amusait.

\- Des nouvelles, exigea-t-il.

Lys se retourna et fit le même mouvement qu'avec Harry. Leurs deux mains étaient au niveau de leur menton.

\- Sinon quoi, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu vas passer un salle quart d'heure, affirma-t-il en essayant de se montrer impressionnant.

La sorcière retourna le bras de son interlocuteur qui tomba à genoux tellement la douleur était grande.

\- Sûr ? se moqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Tu …commença-t-il.

Le garçon arrêta sa phrase en fixant quelque chose derrière Lys. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à un homme encapuchonné de noir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, le personnage lui prit le cou et la souleva de terre. Drago s'enfuit paniqué. Lys fixa l'intrus. Elle ne pouvait voir aucun trait du visage de l'attaquant mais il était très grand et puissant. Arkéonph n'osa pas se déplacer sur le corps de l'adolescente pour rejoindre sa main. Quelque chose l'effrayait.

\- Je vous tiens enfin, ricana l'inconnu. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que cela serait aussi facile.

Un faucon argent et noir plana dans le couloir et se posa sur l'épaule de l'attaquant.

\- Que voulez-vous, s'enragea l'adolescente qui ne cherchait même pas à se débattre.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit Arkéonph ? se moqua l'homme.

Des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir. L'inconnu et le faucon détournèrent la tête. L'adolescente profita de ce moment d'inattention pour sortir rapidement sa baguette malgré sa position inconfortable.

\- _Expelliarmus_, cria-t-elle.

Le sort fusa de la baguette et frappa l'homme au torse, le projetant contre le mur, le rapace précieux s'envola. Lys tomba à terre. L'inconnu était abasourdi ce qui permit à l'adolescente de se relever et de retrouver son équilibre. Elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur son ravisseur.

\- _Endoloris_, s'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Avant qu'elle ou son serpent ne puissent réagir, Lys se trouva en proie au sortilège. La jeune fille retomba souffrant de tout son corps. Elle hurlait de douleur en pleurant. Arkéonph qui n'avait pas été touché par le maléfice de l'oiseau attaqua le faucon qui venait de blesser sa Porteuse. Les deux animaux se lancèrent des sorts de plus en plus puissants et lumineux, sans pouvoir se départager. Pourtant Arkéonph sentit qu'il faiblissait et que bientôt sa maîtresse serait une proie facile pour les deux intrus. Par miracle, un sortilège traversa le long couloir, puis fut suivi par d'autres. L'homme encapuchonné para tous les sorts pendant quelques minutes puis perdit rapidement de l'endurance, ce qui permit à Rogue de lui donner le coup de grâce. Il explosa l'homme à l'aide d'un « _Confringo_ ». L'homme mourut sur le coup, laissant un cadavre carbonisé que McGonagall, juste arrivée, s'empressa de réduire en poussière. Le faucon disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles argentées et ébène.

Lys fut délivrée du sort dont elle était la proie. Elle respira avec peine pendant quelques minutes et les professeur l'aidèrent à s'asseoir. L'adolescente reprit difficilement ses esprits et ne se rendit compte que trop tard que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La jeune fille les essuya en consta-tant, que malheureusement, Drago les avait vues. Sur le moment, Lys se sentit honteuse et souhaita tuer le garçon qui l'avait vue si faible.

On l'aida à se relever. La Serpentard s'agrippa au mur et retrouva doucement son équilibre. Aussitôt maîtresse de ses moyens, elle repoussa les adultes qui l'entouraient et partit vers sa chambre. La jeune fille ne voulait ni pitié ni compa-ssion. Elle avait survécu au sortilège de torture, c'était tout.


	10. Salmalek

10

Salmalek

Arkéonph expliqua à Lys que l'intrus qui l'avait attaquée avec son faucon se nommait Aloïs, que son Rêve d'argent et d'onyx était Sectus et que ce Porteur faisait partie de ceux qui avaient mal tourné et qui cherchaient à les tuer.

Rogue chargea Lys, Hermione et Arkéonph de trouver des explications à propos de l'épée trancheuse de Rêves. Ils passèrent de longues heures à la bibliothèque, en vain. Les images du poisson de cristal coupé en deux qu'Arkéonph avaient transmises à Lys obsédaient la jeune fille. Ils ne trouvèrent aucun indices et finirent par conclure que seule cette épée enchantée pouvait tuer les Rêves. C'était la seule arme qui pouvait les sauver, il fallait la trouver.

Les deux adolescentes, Harry et Ron furent convoqués par l'assemblée des professeurs qui leur confièrent solennel-lement la recherche de l'épée magique et leur demandèrent instamment d'unir leurs forces pour cette quête. Les jeunes sorciers mirent de côté leurs querelles et se préparèrent au départ, mais une question se posait encore: où aller ?

Lys était assise sur le rebord du pont principal, regardant le paysage. Son pied balançait régulièrement dans le vide machinalement. Arkéonph, pour la millième fois venait de redire à sa maîtresse tout ce qu'il savait sur les Rêves et leur Porteur. Ces explications et les questions multiples de Lys qui voulait toujours en connaître plus l'avaient épuisé. Le reptile profitait donc des derniers instants ensoleillés, lové sur la pierre chaude. Elle était perdue dans ses interrogations lorsqu'Arkéonph frémit et parut perdre l'équilibre. Lys eut juste le temps de rattraper le reptile avant qu'il ne tombe dans le vide. Son Rêve avait les paupières à moitié closes et son corps pendait.

L'animal magique ferma les yeux et sombra dans un univers ocre et sableux. Des images défilèrent à vive allure sous le regard du serpent précieux: un souk, un labyrinthe... Le visage de l'iguane argent et ambré apparut à son tour, bientôt remplacé par celui d'une jeune femme rousse aux cheveux bouclés dont une mèche était plus dorée que les autres et dont les yeux jaunes éclatants lui donnaient un air ensorcelé et méchant.

\- Salmalek, susurra la femme d'une voix lointaine.

Arkéonph se sentit tiré hors de la vision et rouvrit les paupières faiblement, il était extrêmement fatigué. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne revienne entièrement à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'affola Lys en soutenant la tête du Rêve.

\- Salmalek... répéta-t-il perdu dans ses pensées.

Le reptile tourna le mot dans tous les sens, cherchant sa définition. L'image du désert redonna la mémoire au serpent qui se redressa subitement.

\- Salmalek est une ville à la limite du Sahara, s'exclama Arkéonph.

La Porteuse regarda l'animal, haussant légèrement un sourcil. Le serpent transmit rapidement sa vision à sa maîtresse.

Lys bondit, attrapa son reptile et courut vers le château. À peine engagée dans les escaliers elle bouscula quelqu'un. Les deux jeunes filles reculèrent sous le choc, frottant leur front blessé.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Hermione en tâtant son crâne.

\- On part tout de suite, déclara la Porteuse.

Ron parut énervé par le ton autoritaire de la Serpentard. Harry voulut poser une question mais Lys, sans attendre lui saisit le bras et le tira vers les cachots. Le trio suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à la porte des appartements du professeur Rogue. Ron déglutit lorsque celui-ci ouvrit brutalement la porte répondant à l'appel de sa fille. Soucieux, l'adulte fit entrer la troupe de sorciers.

Rapidement, Arkéonph et sa maîtresse expliquèrent la vision, le professeur saisit un galet sur la table et sortit sa baguette. Un filament blanc s'en extirpa et entoura la pierre dans sa paume. La lumière s'estompa et Severus tendit le caillou à Lys. Confiante, Hermione posa ses doigts sur le galet et les garçons l'imitèrent, plus inquiets. Le groupe se sentit plongé dans un univers étrange et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard. Secoués par le transplanage, les adolescents chancelèrent quelques instants. Le soleil brûlait le sable et leur corps. Lys transforma ses vêtements sombres d'un coup de baguettes, les remplaçant par un sarouel et une tunique claire plus adaptés à la chaleur extrême. Le trio d'amis imita la Serpentard et Harry tourna sur lui-même, s'imprégnant de tous les détails de son environnement. Le paysage avait une teinte orangée et chaude. Des maisons en terre séchées les entouraient, formant des dédalles de ruelles dans ce qui semblait être une ville. Partout, des enfants vêtus de longues robes, des femmes aux cheveux voilés et des marchands ventant bruyamment leurs produits.

Les magiciens tendus par les dangers qui les attendaient avaient inconsciemment effacé leurs différents et étaient totalement unis et concentrés sur leur quête lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers des étals, espérant y trouver un indice. Les adolescents marchaient sans parler parmi la foule, essayant de se faire le plus discrets possibles. Ils étaient subjugués par les couleurs éclatantes des produits que présentaient les tables chargées. Lys et Hermione s'efforçaient de ne pas être distraites, cherchant seulement un détail pouvant les aider. Harry et Ron oubliaient presque la chaleur en déambulant au milieu des marchandises insolites.

Les jeunes gens se perdirent bientôt dans des ruelles moins fréquentées du marché. Le regard de Ron se posa sur de minuscules créatures jaunâtres à quatre bras. Les petits bonshommes effectuaient des tours de cirques sur un étalage, émerveillant les spectateurs.

\- Nous devons être dans une partie magique du souk, déduisit Hermione en voyant les lutins.

Ron se pencha sur un sac de gourmandises étranges et alléchantes il jeta une pièce au gros lutin jaune qui le salua d'une révérence en lui lançant les bonbons magiquement emballés.

Lys, leur demanda de rester un peu en arrière quand Arkéonph, discrètement, lui conseilla de se tenir en alerte. Les trois amis firent semblant de s'émerveiller devant les grimaces d'un singe dressé, tandis que la Porteuse s'avançait un peu plus loin dans la ruelle.

Lys avançait toujours dans le souk, perplexe. Elle pénétra dans une partie plus fraîche du marché. Un bruit étrange fit sursauter la jeune fille qui chercha du regard l'auteur de ce son. Croyant à une hallucination, elle continua sa route entre les couloirs de tissus précieux. Une sphère dorée transperça l'une des étoffes et frappa un marchand à la poitrine. Les habitants poussèrent de grands cris en s'enfuyant, pendant que Lys dévisageait l'iguane perché sur l'un des tapis. C'était le même Rêve que celui qui les avait attaqués dans la salle de botanique et qu'Arkéonph avait vu dans sa vision. Le serpent siffla furieusement en serrant le poignet de sa maîtresse qui pointa sa baguette. Le lézard effectua un arc de cercle avec sa queue, créant une puissante onde de choc. Lys tomba en criant un « _Protego _» pour parer les tirs ocres lancés par l'ennemi. Comprenant la grande force du Rêve et les risques qu'elle encourait avant que les autres sorciers la rejoigne elle tenta de se protéger. L'iguane se téléporta à sa hauteur mais elle répliqua avec un « _Expelliarmus_ » qui fit voler l'animal en arrière. Arkéonph harcela leur attaquant avec des tirs émeraude pendant que sa maîtresse employait toute son énergie à rejoindre le trio de Gryffondors. Une sphère s'écrasa dans le mur à quelques pas d'elle, celui-ci s'écroula. La Serpentard se jeta sur le côté, évitant de justesse les débris.

\- _Repulso_ ! lança une voix féminine.

Des caisses de bois furent projetées sur le Rêve argent et jaune qui chuta. Lys se releva rapidement et vit Hermione, la baguette encore fumante. Harry et Ron rejoignirent la Porteuse au moment où l'iguane se redressait. Le groupe se mit à courir dans les allées du souk désormais presque vides. Les adolescents débouchèrent près d'étals remplis d'épices. Les tables croulaient sous des amoncellements de coupes colorées de toutes les tailles. Un tir doré frôla l'oreille de Ron qui entraina Harry avec lui derrière une montagne jaune de curcuma. Les deux jeunes filles se cachèrent de leur côté derrière une énorme jarre d'où fusait un parfum enivrant. Le Rêve scruta lentement les étals d'épices. Les magiciens reprenaient lentement leur souffle. Ron se rappela le sachet de friandises dans sa poche. Discrètement, il prit une poignée de billes sucrées et pointa sa baguette sur elles.

\- _Amplificatum_, murmura-t-il.

Les minuscules sucreries grandirent pour atteindre la taille de petites balles. Le rouquin les lança au loin. Les friandises explosèrent en touchant les étals, attirant l'attention de l'iguane. À cet instant, Harry bondit hors de sa cachette et fusilla l'animal magique avec de multiples sortilèges. L'un d'eux frappa sa cible dans le dos. Le Rêve touché se retourna et donna un rapide coup de queue dans l'air. Le sorcier brun eut juste le temps de se cacher avant que l'onde de choc jaunâtre ne le frappe. Les épices furent projetées dans l'air chaud dans un épais nuage coloré. D'un geste entendu, les sorciers se levèrent, cherchant à pointer en vain leur attaquant avec leur baguette. Arkéonph balaya le nuage du regard mais sa vision exceptionnelle ne vit aucune trace de l'animal ennemi à travers les épices en suspension. Le groupe d'amis dos à dos s'interrogeait lorsqu'un vent étrange les fouetta. Les courants d'air s'entremêlèrent et sculptèrent un visage dans la brume épicée. Arkéonph reconnut la femme rousse à la mèche dorée de sa vision.

\- Je vous ai peut-être sous estimés, prononça la voix suave du mirage, mais rien n'est encore gagné. Ce n'est pas ici que cela va se jouer.

Le visage disparut et le nuage parfumé retomba lentement en éclats colorés. Les adolescents toussèrent un moment gênés par les poudres pimentées. Hermione tourna sur elle-même, regardant la fine couche d'épices recouvrant le sol.

\- Regardez, s'écria-t-elle en pointant un étrange dessin sur le sable.

Arkéonph sur son épaule, Lys s'accroupit au-dessus de l'illustration et passa délicatement les doigts sur les chemins dessinés.

\- On dirait un labyrinthe, déclara la Porteuse.

Les couloirs aperçus par le serpent lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que l'étendue ocre ressemblant aux dunes d'un désert.

\- Salmalek est bien une ville proche du Sahara ? s'assura-t-elle.

Hermione hocha affirmativement la tête.

\- Quelqu'un veut nous attirer dans le désert, assura Lys.

\- On ne va tout de même pas y aller ? s'affola Ron.

\- Il y a peut-être l'épée pour tuer les Rêves là-bas, rajouta Harry pour soutenir sa sœur. On doit essayer.

Une journée chaude s'écoula. Le groupe de sorciers passa la nuit dans une petite auberge et ils partirent peu avant l'aube. Lys laissa deux pièces moldus sur le comptoir et prit la main d'Harry et de ses amis, elle forma l'image du désert dans sa tête et le groupe plongea dans un tourbillon. Le trans-planage prit fin un instant plus tard. Malgré l'absence de soleil, la chaleur était déjà pesante et désagréable. Les magi-ciennes scrutèrent leur environnement. Hermione poussa un cris suraiguë et recula brusquement dans les bras de Ron. Lys regarda le cadavre à moitié dévoré qui venait d'effrayer la jeune fille blonde. La Porteuse s'accroupit et tenta de chasser les mouches qui assaillaient l'animal mort. Ron fit une moue dégoûtée lorsque la Serpentard toucha la chair avariée de ce qui semblait avoir été un chacal.

\- Venez voir ça !

Les sorciers ne bougèrent pas. Lys sortit un couteau de son sac et découpa un morceau de l'animal. Hermione crut vomir lorsque l'adolescente se tourna vers eux, la peau rougeâtre dans sa paume.

\- Le légendaire courage Gryffondorien, railla la Porteuse en levant les yeux au ciel.

Touchés par la remarque, le petit groupe surmontant son dégoût s'approcha et la jeune fille brune passa ses doigts sur une étrange marque dessinée dans la chair.

\- On dirait un message, proposa Harry. Je peux regarder ?

Lys lui confia le morceau de viande et le sorcier le retourna plusieurs fois, cherchant à déchiffrer les écritures.

\- J'ai trouvé, s'exclama-t-il quelques minutes après.

Le garçon lut le message au reste du groupe, découvrant que les lettres étaient juste inversées. « Là où le soleil se lève » Hermione pointa une partie plus claire du ciel. L'astre enflammé se levait lentement entre quelques dunes de sable blond. Lys partit dans la direction du soleil, aussitôt suivie par le reste des jeunes gens.

Le soleil avait atteint son zénith et la chaleur était étouffante. Les sorciers avançaient de moins en moins vite. Une rafale de vent balaya l'étendue sableuse du désert, suivie d'autres. Le sable soulevé par les souffles, piqua les yeux des sorciers. Cherchant à sortir de la tempête, les adolescents se mirent à courir, leur col remonté contre leur nez. La tempête redoubla et ils ne virent bientôt plus rien dans les tourbillons aveuglants. Hermione s'apprêtait à lancer un « _Protego_ » pour les mettre à l'abri lorsque le sable s'effondra sous leur pieds. La chute sembla interminable et le choc avec le sol fut douloureux. Lys fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'assit, étourdie. L'adolescente se leva avec l'aide du mur et scruta la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient tombés. Une petite salle carrée au sol blond terreux. La Porteuse leva la tête mais ne vit pas le trou par lequel ils étaient tombés. Hermione gémit faiblement en se relevant avec peine.

\- On est où ?

Lys ne répondit pas. Elle passa ses doigts fins sur les murs de pierres claires de la caverne.

\- Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on nous a attirés ici, répondit la sorcière brune.

\- Mais pourquoi faire ça ? s'inquiéta la Gryffondor en faisant quelques pas lentement.

\- Il doit y avoir un lien entre la femme à qui appartient le visage que nous avons vu au souk et le lézard argenté.

\- Il s'appelle Carias, intervint Arkéonph sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, et si tu dis juste, sa Porteuse se nomme Délise.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle cherche à nous tuer ? s'affola Hermione.

\- C'est probable, mais la priorité est de sortir d'ici, déclara Lys en secouant son frère pour le réveiller.

\- _Aguamenti _! fut-elle obligée de prononcer.

Harry sursauta lorsque l'eau issue de la baguette lui mouilla le visage. Il s'assit brusquement, frottant ses bras.

\- T'es malade ! soupira-t-il.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire tandis que l'adolescente blonde ramenait également Ron à la réalité. Les deux sorcières expliquèrent aux garçons la situation et les aidèrent à reprendre possession de leurs moyens. Une fois tous sur pieds, les jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans le couloir au fond de la salle.

Si au début il n'y avait que peu de croisements, rapidement les chemins se multiplièrent. Ils avançaient depuis un moment lorsqu'ils hésitèrent. Harry faisait demi tour lorsqu'une sphère dorée explosa à ses pieds.

\- Courez, hurla Ron.

Les sorciers s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale. Un tir atteignit Lys dans le dos l'expulsant contre un mur. Hermione s'arrêta et voulut lui porter secours mais Harry cria. Le sol s'était mis à trembler et les murs bougeaient.

\- Lys ! appela l'adolescente.

La Porteuse venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'un mur la sépara du trio. Avec courage, elle se releva et pointa sa baguette sur la paroi.

_ \- Repulso_, dicta-t-elle.

Le mur ne bougea pas.

\- Continuons de courir, lui conseilla Arkéonph.

Lys plongea rapidement dans l'esprit de son frère et lui demanda de faire la même chose. Elle s'éloignait lorsque le sol trembla à nouveau et qu'une pierre du plafond tomba à ses pieds, bientôt suivie d'autres. Affolée, la jeune fille accéléra de plus belle. Plus elle avançait, plus les murs s'écroulaient derrière elle. Une roche heurta la jeune fille, la poussant dans une salle circulaire. Lys se releva avec difficulté.

\- Lys, s'écria Harry en se précipitant.

\- Ça va aller ? s'affola-t-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se leva en s'appuyant sur son frère. Lys reprenait son équilibre quand un bruissement leur fit lever la tête. Une femme venait d'apparaître au centre de la salle circulaire. Elle était habillée de multiples voiles couleur safran. Ses yeux ainsi qu'une mèche de sa chevelure ondulée rousse étaient dorés. L'iguane argent et orangé apparut sur l'épaule ambrée de la femme.

\- Félicitation, vous avez réussi à survivre jusqu'ici. C'est tellement dommage que ça s'arrête là, déplora la Porteuse rousse avec sarcasme.

\- C'est ce que vous croyez, répliqua Ron avec rage.

La Porteuse aux voiles tendit les bras dans la direction des adolescents et des rayons orangés fusèrent de ses paumes. Le groupe eut juste le temps d'éviter les projectiles.

\- _Incendio_, lança Hermione.

La femme disparut subitement et réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, à l'écart des flammes. Lys et le reste du groupe imita la Gryffondor mais la Porteuse évitait tous les tirs avec facilité. L'iguane précieux décrit un arc de cercle avec sa queue. L'onde de choc jaunâtre frappa les adolescents, les projetant au sol. La femme rousse se mit à rire avec mépris en avançant vers ses adversaires. Elle prit le menton de Lys et le leva brusquement vers elle, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

\- C'est ça la fameuse Lys Rogue, railla la maîtresse de l'iguane.

D'un mouvement vif, la jeune magicienne plaça deux doigts sur la tempe de la femme aux voiles et ferma les yeux. Elle lui soumit violemment des images toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres et dépourvues de sens pour lui troubler l'esprit. Des phrases commencèrent à résonner dans la tête de son adversaire rousse. La femme vacilla en serrant son crâne entre ses paumes. Harry pointa sa baguette sur l'étrangère. Il allait lancer le sort lorsque son arme lui brûla la main. Il lâcha l'instrument magique. Ses trois partenaires eurent la même sensation insupportable. L'iguane, satisfait de sa diversion tenta de lancer à nouveau une onde de choc mais Arkéonph le surprit d'une de ses sphères émeraudes. Carias parvint tout de même à lancer un tir orangé sur Lys qui fut contrainte de cesser ses envois de pensées pour esquiver l'attaque. La femme rousse chancela un instant puis écarta les bras. Les voiles qui la couvraient s'allongèrent, se transformant en cobras. Les reptiles ambre rampèrent vers le groupe. D'un mouvement de tête, Lys ordonna à son Rêve de se charger de l'iguane maléfique. Arkéonph se détendit brutalement jusqu'à Carias et engagea le combat. Les jeunes sorciers reculèrent face aux reptiles ennemis qui se dressaient gueule ouverte en les fixant. Les najas encerclaient le groupe.

\- Tu ne peux pas leur parler ? s'affola Hermione.

\- Ils sont ensorcelés, je ne peux rien faire, répondit Lys.

Elle examinait à vive allure la situation: sans l'usage de leur baguette, ils étaient des proies faciles.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux, chuchota Harry, foncez sur la Porteuse.

Le Gryffondor tendit la main vers son arme.

\- _Accio baguette_ !

Le morceau de bois enchanté vola vers la main d'Harry qui la saisit au vol.

\- _Légilimens_, cria-t-il en grimaçant sous la brûlure.

Courageusement l'esprit du garçon s'évada de son corps et se faufila dans l'âme sombre des reptiles. Il voulut les maîtriser mais se heurta à une paroi gelée. Ejecté des consciences hostiles et glacées, il chancela et Hermione eut juste le temps de le soutenir. Ron tenta lui aussi l'impossible: pointant sans baguette, seulement de l'index, un des najas, il hurla désespérément un « _Incendio _». Le reptile se tordit dans les flammes. Il renouvela le sort du bout du doigt sur les autres serpents qui se consumèrent en sifflant. Les deux garçons épuisés par l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir mirent un genou à terre. Lys impressionnée par leur prouesse se tourna vers la femme rousse mais hésita. Son adversaire malgré l'affai-blissement causé par la destruction de ses reptiles tenta de reprendre le dessus:

\- _Incarcerem_, hurla la femme à la mèche dorée.

Des liens fusèrent de ses doigts et saisirent le cou de Lys avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Courageusement, Ron courut vers l'attaquante et lui saisit le bras. Il s'apprêtait à tenter un « _Diffindo_ » lorsque la femme lança sa jeune prisonnière ligotée contre le mur opposé et appliqua sa paume sur le visage du garçon recouvrant sa bouche et son nez d'une matière jaunâtre. Le jeune rouquin, la respiration coupée, les yeux écarquillés, chercha avec affolement l'air qui le sauverait de l'étouffement.

Arkéonph qui luttait contre l'iguane magique, vit la mauvaise posture des adolescents. Hermione tentait de maintenir Harry conscient, Ron étouffait et Lys reprenait avec peine ses esprits: il fallait agir vite. Le serpent d'argent projeta brutalement une autre sphère verte sur Carias qui prit le sort de plein fouet, l'immobilisant un instant. Arkéonph en profita pour onduler prestement jusqu'à sa maîtresse.

Lys sentit le métal de son Rêve contre sa main et une force étrange la parcourut soudainement. Elle se releva courageusement et une brise souleva ses cheveux. Les pupilles de la jeune fille brune s'allongèrent et elle tendit le bras vers la Porteuse ennemie. La femme aux voiles comprenant la fureur du phénomène dont elle allait être la cible grimaça.

\- _Tinebrum_ !

Un rayon vert sombre s'échappa de la paume de Lys et fusa vers la femme rousse horrifiée. L'attaque fouetta furieusement son avant-bras. Une teinte verdâtre borda la blessure et s'étala sur son poignet. Elle hurla de douleur. L'iguane se téléporta sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et les enve-loppa d'un nuage sableux. Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon ambre et doré.

Les cheveux de Lys cessèrent leur danse et elle retrouva ses jolis iris verts . Épuisée, elle s'effondra.

\- Ron ! s'écria Hermione.

La jeune fille se précipita vers le sorcier roux. Elle pointa sa baguette et désintégra la matière qui étouffait le garçon. Ron inspira furieusement. Harry venait à peine de réussir à se lever lorsqu'une lumière dorée illumina la pièce. Protégeant leurs yeux ils sentirent la chaleur du rayon. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent de nouveau leurs paupières, une épée flottait au centre de la salle. Des trainées de sable s'entremêlaient autour de la lame.

Harry s'approcha de l'arme et la prit prudemment entre ses mains brûlées.

\- L'épée de Godric Gryffondor ? s'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant l'objet.

Hermione se tourna vers Lys.

\- Que fait-elle là ?

La Porteuse chancela un instant sur ses jambes et s'approcha de son frère.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, décida-t-elle en regardant l'épée enchantée.

Lys ramassa une roche et pointa le caillou de sa baguette. Un filament blanc s'en extirpa et entoura la pierre dans la paume de l'adolescente. La lumière s'estompa et Hermione comprit que la jeune fille venait de créer un portoloin comme Rogue savait le faire. Les sorciers épuisés posèrent leur main sur l'objet et disparurent dans un tourbillon sombre. Harry serrait l'épée contre lui.


	11. Je voulais vraiment t'aider

11

Je voulais vraiment t'aider

Les habitants du château célébraient la fin des travaux de la tour des Serdaigles. Les élèves riaient et étaient satisfaits de voir que leur travail acharné portait ses fruits. Les chantiers avançaient et peut-être que l'année suivante, tout le château serait réparé. Les professeurs étaient heureux de voir leurs élèves aussi déterminés. Un énième toast venait d'être porté lorsque les quatre amis pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle. Minerva se leva et s'empressa d'accueillir les adolescents, rapidement suivie par le reste des professeurs, seul Rogue resta en retrait, taisant son bonheur de revoir sa fille.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta McGonagall en craignant que l'un d'eux ne soit blessé.

Harry s'approcha de la directrice et présenta l'épée des Gryffondors à l'adulte.

\- Vous avez réussi ! s'exclama Hagrid.

\- Vous en doutiez, s'offensa Ron avec un sourire fatigué.

Les élèves, qui s'étaient tus, entendirent l'exclamation du sorcier roux et éclatèrent de rire. Lys ne prit pas part à la joie générale et continua de fixer l'épée, pensive.

\- Joignez-vous à nous, les invita l'un des professeurs.

Les jeunes gens s'assirent à leur table respective. Lys prit sa place habituelle, près des Serpentards. Un Gryffondor se leva et porta un toast à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Remarquant que l'élève n'avait pas cité la Porteuse, les étudiants se tournèrent vers elle en attendant sa réaction. Le gamin qui s'était levé n'en mena pas large lorsque le regard émeraude de Lys se posa sur lui. L'adolescente se mit à applaudir avec un sourire. Les membres de sa table la suivirent, quelques peu étonnés, puis tous les élèves firent de même.

Lys changeait, elle enlevait petit à petit son masque de dureté mais un malaise la hantait et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le surmonter. Personne ne pourrait l'aider dans ce combat, c'était le sien.

Hermione était assise dans le salon de la bibliothèque et examinait l'épée depuis des heures. Elle s'était réveillée tôt et prenait des notes sur un carnet.

\- Pourquoi avons nous trouvé cette épée de Godric Gryffondor ? D'après Arkéonph c'est une Serpentard qui doit mener cette chasse aux Rêves pas un Gryffondor ! soupira-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi tu aimes te torturer l'esprit de bon matin, ironisa une voix féminine.

La jeune fille découvrit Lys s'avançant vers elle.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais là avec l'épée, lui apprit la brune. Je voulais moi aussi l'examiner.

\- J'aime bien réfléchir ici, avoua la Gryffondor en baissant les yeux sur l'arme.

\- C'est vrai que cet endroit est apaisant, répondit la Porteuse en s'asseyant sur la table à côté de l'épée.

Lys regarda le carnet de sa camarade et posa les yeux sur la lame.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle, lâcha Hermione en reprenant ses notes. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor à été forgée par des gobelins, pas par Siera Orfèvre.

\- C'est ce que l'on raconte, murmura la brune adolescente sans détacher son regard de la lame affutée. On a très bien pu inventer cette légende pour cacher son pouvoir.

\- Si les Porteurs savaient qu'elle pouvait tuer leur Rêve, ils l'auraient détruite, s'exclama Hermione interrogative.

Elle décida d'arrêter ses recherches, fatiguée. Lys la regarda partir avec l'épée, elle commençait à apprécier Hermione et son entêtement à comprendre.

\- Tu es bien matinale Rogue, lança une voix arrogante de l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda sèchement l'adolescente surprise.

\- Tu es bien susceptible ce matin, continua le sorcier avec supériorité.

Lys descendit brusquement de la table. Drago saisit le poignet de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. L'adolescente leva les yeux sur son camarade qui ne put soutenir son regard et baissa la tête.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il tristement.

Les deux enfants s'étaient toujours entendus. Leur appar-tenance à la même maison les rapprochait forcément mais plus encore leur dédain des autres et leur froideur en avaient fait deux solitaires qui s'étaient attirés malgré eux.

Lys laissa sa main dans celle de Drago et lui sourit gentiment..

\- Je déteste que tu t'énerves, avoua le garçon.

\- Je sais, chuchota la Porteuse mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'agresser, murmura-t-elle .

Sa voix résonnaient dans la tête de Drago comme une douce mélodie. Cette douceur, il était le seul à y avoir droit, le seul qui l'entendait, le seul qui pouvait l'apprécier. Il fit un geste affirmatif de la tête et l'adolescente voulu repartir.

\- Lys ? tenta le garçon.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui.

\- Je…non. Rien, n'osa pas Malefoy en baissant la tête.

\- À tout à l'heure Drago, termina la Porteuse en quittant la pièce.

La porte fermée, Drago s'effondra. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il l'aimait depuis sept ans. Depuis sept ans il voulait le lui dire mais n'y arrivait pas, de peur de gâcher leur complicité. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour, où il avait su qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle ni de sa voix, au début de sa première année à Poudlard.

À cette époque, Malefoy déambulait dans les couloirs avec sa troupe de Serpentards. Il était fier, impressionnait les filles et dominait les garçons. C'était le prince des Serpentards. Dans les jardins de l'école il avait aperçu Lys Rogue assise sur un banc. C'était une excellente élève. Son père l'obligeait à des résultats parfaits et lui demandait plus de travail qu'aux autres enfants. Son intelligence et sa curiosité pour la magie faisaient le reste. Mais elle avait une réputation de gamine désagréable et violente.

Drago ne quittait pas Lys des yeux. L'enfant à l'autre bout du parc avait été entourée par une bande de troisième année. Visiblement son sale caractère ne la mettait pas à l'abri, car des rires mêlés à des moqueries s'étaient élevés autour de la petite brunette. Elle s'était défendue bravement mais quand le groupe était parti Lys n'avait pu retenir ses pleurs. Un élan soudain avait fait lever Drago qui avait marché seul vers l'élève.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? avait demandé sèchement la petite fille en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

Le garçon s'était assis à côté d'elle.

\- Je voudrais t'aider Rogue, avait-t-il affirmé d'une voix rassurante.

Le regard émeraude de l'élève était devenu menaçant et le serpent argenté qui lui entourait le poignet était monté soudainement à son cou en poussant un sifflement énervé.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, s'était-elle écriée sans avoir peur du Serpentard. D'habitude tu te moques de moi, me rabaisses et maintenant tu veux m'aider ?

Lys avait bondi sur ses pieds, avait pris sa pile de livres dans ses bras et était partie. Drago l'avait suivie des yeux en éprouvant de la sympathie pour elle: Lys lui tenait tête, comme Potter mais elle avait une manière de le faire qui lui plaisait. Elle avait un petit quelque chose que n'avaient pas les autres.

\- Attends, l'avait appelé Malefoy en la suivant.

Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ses appels. Le Serpentard l'avait appelée une nouvelle fois, toujours sans succès. Il avait couru et était arrivé à la hauteur de l'élève. Il lui avait pris brusquement l'épaule et l'avait tirée vers l'arrière. Mais Drago trébuchant l'avait entrainée sur le sol avec lui. Lys furieuse l'avait repoussé.

\- Ne me touche plus, Malefoy, avait-elle ordonné avec un ton sévère, plus jamais !

Drago était resté étourdi et avait fixé les yeux verts de son interlocutrice. Il avait cru entendre Rogue au lieu de sa fille tant le ton était semblable à celui du professeur.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais, avait répondu le prince des Serpentards en reprenant ses esprits.

Lys avait fait fi de sa remarque et avait ramassé ses livres pour partir le plus vite possible. Malefoy avait attrapé le dernier bouquin et l'avait caché dans son dos. Sa camarade qui avait vu son geste lui avait tendu la main en lui faisant signe de lui donner rapidement le manuel. Drago s'était approché de l'oreille de la brunette.

\- Je voulais vraiment t'aider, avait-il avoué.

\- Prouve-le moi, l'avait-elle défié.

\- Tu verras ce soir, avait-il répondu.

Le soir même, le prince des Serpentards avait gardé une place pour Lys à côté de lui. C'était le dernier banc avant le bout de la table. Cette attention avait touchée Lys qui n'était jamais la bienvenue nulle part parce que son père était professeur. Drago avait voulu lui prouver qu'avec lui, elle était acceptée et jugée sur sa force de caractère et non son identité.

Il était tombé amoureux. Amoureux de son visage, de son indépendance, de sa façon de parler, de marcher… Il aimait tout chez elle. Sa famille n'avait pas d'importance et son sang non plus, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il l'aimait.

Drago était toujours en larmes dans la bibliothèque où ses souvenirs l'avaient assailli. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, sa tristesse n'avait plus de limites. Ces sentiments pour Lys le rongeaient.

Il rejoignit pourtant la salle à manger refoulant son chagrin. En avance, il s'assit seul, pensif. Une rumeur se fit entendre, une rumeur joyeuse. Malefoy se redressa reprenant son masque de meneur. Rapidement, une foule d'élèves remplit la salle, l'heure du petit déjeuner était venue. Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent eux aussi et s'installèrent à la table de leur maison.

Drago vit enfin arriver Lys. Elle discutait avec McGonagall, sûrement de l'épée. La brune quitta le groupe des professeurs et vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, juste à côté de lui. La Porteuse esquissa un sourire à son camarade et attendit que le repas apparaisse. Drago se sentit bien, il se sentait toujours bien à côté de Lys.


	12. Au lac noir

12

Au lac noir

Lys avança une nouvelle fois la main vers l'épée qui disparut de nouveau. L'adolescente frappa du pied en voyant l'arme réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Comment voulez-vous que l'on puisse l'utiliser si elle ne m'accepte pas, s'énerva la Porteuse.

\- Elle n'aime pas les Serpentards, c'est tout, répondit Hermione en allant récupérer l'objet.

\- C'est une épée je te rappelle, continua la brune. C'est comme si ta baguette disparaissait quand tu veux t'en servir.

\- N'exagère rien, intervint Ron. On va trouver un moyen !

\- C'est pas vous qui êtes pourchassés parce qu'on veut votre peau ? siffla Arkéonph. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne meurt tous les deux !

Lys quitta la cour excédée. Elle marcha un long moment en râlant puis passa par les jardins. L'adolescente s'assit sur un banc et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Cela faisait des jours que les adolescents cherchaient à lui faire tenir l'épée, mais l'arme ne voulait pas que la Serpentard la touche. C'était à s'en rendre fou ! La jeune fille était tellement aspirée par ses pro-blèmes qu'elle n'entendit pas son père approcher d'elle et ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? insinua-t-il en fixant un massif de fleurs en face d'eux.

\- Oui, avoua la Porteuse. Encore une fois. Cette épée n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Je ne peux même pas la toucher !

\- Je pensais que Miss Granger aurait trouvé une solution.

\- Et bien non, répondit la jeune fille en lâchant son crâne. On dirait que ça les amuse de me voir galérer.

\- Vous devriez faire une pause, conseilla le professeur. Vous travaillez sur cette épée des heures chaque jour. Vous devriez tous vous calmer et prendre un peu de temps pour vous.

\- Il y a au moins quatre Porteurs qui me cherchent et qui veulent me tuer, déplora-t-elle.

\- Il y a une différence entre chercher et trouver.

La jeune fille soupira. Son père avait raison, elle était au bout de ses capacités. L'adolescente devait faire une pause avant de devenir folle.

\- Arkéonph, Pourrais-tu nous laisser ? lui demanda soudainement Rogue.

Le serpent jeta un regard à sa Porteuse qui lui donna l'autorisation de s'en aller. Le reptile glissa le long du corps de sa maîtresse et s'éloigna.

\- Tu ne me demandes que rarement de me séparer de lui, remarqua Lys. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien de grave, la rassura-t-il. tu te souviens du jour où je t'avais raconté ta naissance ?

\- Oui.

Lys ne comprit pas. Où voulait-il en venir ? Lily l'avait remise à son père le plus tôt qu'elle avait pu. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais aimée et détestait Rogue. Il n'y avait pas à revenir là-dessus .

\- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme je te l'ai raconté, avoua-t-il.

Cette révélation sembla lui retirer un poids immense. Lys continua de fixer son père comme elle le faisait depuis quelques minutes, tandis qu'il regardait toujours devant lui. La jeune fille n'osait plus rien dire. Elle ne pensait pas être autant chamboulée par une phrase aussi simple. L'adolescente comprit pourquoi l'adulte souhaitait l'absence de son serpent. Rogue tourna doucement la tête vers sa fille qui baissa aussitôt les yeux. Non pas par soumission mais par peur d'affronter ce regard. Peur de ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver. Severus prit doucement la main de son enfant et l'ouvrit, il y déposa une fiole en verre, contenant un filet lumineux. Il referma les doigts fins de Lys sur le flacon, sans rien dire de plus.

L'adolescente regarda la silhouette noire de son père disparaitre derrière un massif. Elle considéra pendant un moment sa main fermée avant de quitter le jardin.

Hermione tournait les pages avec impatience. Elle lisait depuis des heures et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, elle voulait trouver une solution. Si l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ne supportait pas Lys, il fallait trouver un moyen pour les forcer à s'accepter ou chercher une autre manière de détruire les Rêves. Arkéonph avait été clair: Siera Orfèvre lui avait parlé de Lys et pas d'eux, cette tâche dépendait entièrement de la Porteuse. Pourquoi le choixpeau avait-il envoyé Lys à Serpen-tard ? Tout n'était vraiment pas simple !

Hermione continuait sa lecture sous la lumière d'un petite lampe. Elle parcourait les lignes à grande vitesse, effleurant chaque mot du regard. L'adolescente tournait la page du grimoire lorsque la lumière entière de la bibliothèque s'éclaira. La jeune fille fit un tour sur elle-même en saisissant sa baguette, et la pointa sur le nouveau venu.

\- Ron, soupira Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de me voir, râla-t-il.

\- Mais bien sûr que si, le réconforta-t-elle en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Alors la prochaine fois ne m'accueille pas avec ta baguette.

Elle sourit et retourna à son ouvrage. Le sorcier déposa une assiette de pudding à côté du livre.

\- Mange, conseilla-t-il en tirant une chaise.

\- Tu es un amour mais je n'ai pas faim, déclina la blonde en continuant sa lecture.

Le garçon approcha un peu plus l'assiette d'Hermione.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, déclara-t-il sèchement.

\- Je mangerai demain…

La Gryffondor ne put terminer sa phrase, Ron ferma dans un grand bruit le grimoire qu'elle lisait.

\- Ça fait des jours que tu ne manges plus, s'énerva-t-il et je ne vais pas te laisser continuer Hermione Jean Granger !

L'adolescente regarda son ami dans les yeux. Elle ne savait quoi lui répondre. Elle prit la cuillère que lui tendait son camarade et commença à manger le dessert. Elle grimaça.

\- Ces puddings ont toujours été infects, ironisa Ron en souriant.

\- Tu en veux un peu, lui proposa-elle en lui tendant l'assiette.

\- N'essaie pas de marchander, lui conseilla-t-il, tu le manges en entier, Miss.

Il embrassa le front de la sorcière. Elle lui montra une illustration sur le livre qu'elle venait de rouvrir: un papillon bleu.

\- C'est le Rêve de Nennvial, lui apprit-elle.

\- Celui de la princesse des nixes ou un truc comme ça ?

Hermione hocha affirmativement la tête.

\- Je me suis dit qu'elle sait peut-être quelque chose qu'on ignore, indiqua la sorcière.

\- Tu as de supers idées, la félicita Ron en l'embrassant. Mais maintenant on laisse tomber les bouquins.

Le lendemain, Hermione et Ron entraînèrent Harry et Lys à la bibliothèque. L'adolescente blonde rouvrit ses livres et pointa l'image du Rêve de la princesse des nixes.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle sait des choses ? demanda la Porteuse, pourquoi elle ?

\- Parce que c'est la seule Porteuse que nous connaissons et qu'il faut commencer quelque part.

Lys s'approcha de l'image. Le papillon argenté et saphir volait dans l'illustration qui prit soudain une teinte grisâtre et triste, l'adolescente laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise. Le trio se précipita au-dessus du livre pour découvrir que la gravure repassait du gris à la couleur, inversant le phénomène.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? se questionna Harry.

Arkéonph et sa maîtresse ne répondirent pas à la question du magicien. L'adolescente partit en courant vers la sortie du château. Lys manqua plusieurs fois de renverser des élèves et des professeurs. La vie de la princesse passait avant tout. Une autre image avait déjà perdu sa couleur, et la Porteuse ainsi que son Rêve étaient à l'époque en train d'agoniser.

Le trio d'amis suivirent l'adolescente dans les couloirs, ils perdirent rapidement de la vitesse dans la foule d'élèves qui sortaient de la grande salle. Drago qui discutait avec d'autres Serpentard, voyant la course folle que menaient les adolescents, les suivit.

Lys s'arrêta au bord du lac noir.

\- Nennvial ! appela-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Aucun être ne sortit de l'eau. Elle crut enfin apercevoir un mouvement à l'autre bout de l'étendue sombre.

\- Nennvial ?

L'adolescente se remit à courir, ses amis arrivaient à peine vers elle.

\- Lys revient ! hurla Harry en vain.

La jeune fille n'écouta pas les multiples appels qui suivirent. Elle avait eu raison de s'approcher de l'autre rive du lac. Elle distinguait deux silhouettes, dont une très grande: une nixe. En s'approchant elle reconnu la princesse qu'elle cherchait, qui se battait contre un être tenant une épée. L'inconnu effectuait habilement de longs arcs de cercle avec son arme. La nixe se défendait de son mieux, évitant les coups et tentant de riposter à l'aide de jets d'eau puissants et ensorcelés sortant de ses mains. Souvent sans succès.

Lys s'apprêtait à se mêler au combat, lorsque l'attaquant donna deux grands coups d'épée, dont l'un vint frapper les côtes de Nennvial, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La prin-cesse tomba, inanimée.

\- _Expelliarmus_, cria Lys folle de rage.

L'homme para le coup avec son épée ensanglantée. Puis se jeta de côté pour éviter l'attaque suivante. Ils se déplaçait rapidement et la sorcière n'arrivait pas à le toucher. Des jets de flammes sortirent bientôt de la baguette de la jeune magicienne qui se rapprochait de son adversaire. Elles se brisèrent avec fracas sur la lame. Celle-ci devait être ensorcelée pour supporter de telles attaques ! La Porteuse rejoignit lentement l'intrus sans arrêter ses sortilèges. Le combattant para encore une flamme et s'élança vers la Porteuse, dans le but de la transpercer elle aussi. Lys esquiva le coup au dernier moment, mais ne put contre-attaquer. L'homme entailla le bras de la sorcière. Arkéonph se serra un peu plus autour de son poignet plus uni à elle que jamais. Elle recula de quelques pas en posant sa main valide sur la blessure ensanglantée. L'intrus tenta de donner un second coup pour lui trancher la tête mais la Porteuse se baissa pour l'éviter.

La Serpentard ne pouvait plus lancer de sort, son bras blessé était celui qui menait sa baguette. Elle était sans défense contre un homme fou à lier. Arkéonph, qui avait jusque là uni ses forces aux siennes, lança puissamment des sphères vertes éclatantes qui se fracassèrent sur la lame de l'assaillant, sans le blesser non plus.

Un éclair violet sortit de nulle part effleura le serpent. Le reptile laissa sa Porteuse, décidé a affronter celui qui venait de l'attaquer. Un chinchilla d'argent rayé violet, sortit de la forêt. Lys se fit distraire quelques secondes par le Rêve qui venait d'apparaître et en oublia son propre combat. Elle ne fut ramenée à la réalité qu'en entendant craquer une brindille. Son attaquant, allait abattre son épée levée sur la Porteuse. La jeune fille roula rapidement sur le côté, évitant la lame, et se releva en tenant son bras ensanglanté.

\- _Incendio_, hurlèrent plusieurs voix à l'unisson.

Des flammes éclatantes frappèrent soudainement l'homme mystérieux qui fut projeté en arrière. Harry, Hermione et Ron venaient de sauver la jeune fille de la mort. Le trio unissant ses forces continua de fusiller l'homme qui tentait d'éviter les tirs, sans succès. Tandis que l'homme était assailli par les jeunes magiciens, Arkéonph continuait de se battre contre son ennemi argenté. Si seulement ils avaient une solution pour détruire les Rêves ! Lys posa les yeux sur l'épée que l'homme venait de lâcher, à court de force. L'adolescente voulu se précipiter pour saisir l'arme, demandant à son corps d'effectuer un dernier effort mais elle tomba, évanouie. Drago qui arrivait seulement sur le terrain du combat, apercevant sa jeune amie à terre se précipita vers son corps. Voyant lui aussi l'arme du Porteur ennemi, il hésita.

\- Prends-la, hurla Arkéonph à son attention.

Malefoy s'empara de l'arme mystérieuse.

\- Non ! s'effraya le chinchilla d'améthyste en voyant la lame entre les mains du Serpentard.

Le serpent rayé d'émeraude en profita pour bombarder son assaillant avec un de ses tirs éclatants. Le rongeur prit le puissant sort de plein fouet et fut emporté plus loin, étourdi. Comprenant son rôle, Drago s'élança vers le Rêve ennemi sous les plaintes bruyantes de l'homme agonisant. L'ado-lescent leva l'épée et l'abattit sur l'animal tout juste remis de son attaque. Sous le coup, les rayures violettes du chinchilla devinrent grises tandis qu'un sang métallique s'enfuyait du cadavre de l'animal. Les cris du Porteur s'étouffèrent marquant la fin du supplice du mystérieux personnage. Ses cheveux ébènes perdirent leur teinte noire, sa peau devint blanche et ses yeux prirent une couleur plus mâte, sans éclat. Le trio resta quelques instants devant les deux cadavres, Drago s'élança vers Lys, toujours évanouie. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et dégagea son visage pâle de ses mèches sombres. Elle paraissait si calme, elle était si belle.

\- Je vais chercher Rogue, cria Harry en courant prévenir le professeur suivi de ses amis qui voulaient mettre en garde les autres professeurs.

Drago les regarda s'éloigner. Il était seul au bord du lac noir, le corps inconscient de la femme qu'il aimait dans les bras. Le sorcier inspecta la blessure de Lys. L'épée s'était enfoncée profondément, effleurant l'os. Le Serpentard appliqua ses mains sur la blessure ensanglantée, ne sachant rien faire d'autre pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie. Si Lys mourrait par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant qu'Harry et ses amis ne reviennent avec Rogue. Drago lui laissa sa place aux côtés de sa fille. Il retira ses mains crispées du bras ensanglanté de la jeune magicienne, le professeur pointa sa baguette autour du membre blessé et murmura une incantation:

\- _Vulnera Sanentur_, murmura le père en survolant lentement la blessure.

Il répéta la formule trois fois et le sang s'arrêta de couler, la blessure se referma, la cicatrice disparut. Drago se souvint du combat qu'il avait mené contre Potter quelques années auparavant. Rogue s'était aussi servi de ce sortilège pour le sauver quand Harry lui avait lancé un « _Sectumsempra_ » lui créant de profondes entailles sur tout le torse.

\- Elle est tirée d'affaire, déclara sans aucune émotion le professeur en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Il emmena Lys, toujours inconsciente. Harry le regarda s'éloigner et fut ramené à la réalité par un cri d'Hermione. La jeune fille venait de poser les yeux sur le corps de la nixe. Ses cheveux était devenus gris et sa peau était plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Une flaque de sang avait coulé de sa blessure aux côtes.

\- Regardez, s'écria Ron qui s'était baissé.

Le magicien venait de découvrir le papillon de saphir coupé en deux, baignant dans une mare de sang argenté.


	13. Souvenirs

13

Souvenirs

Malefoy veillait sur Lys depuis des heures. Il contemplait l'adolescente avec des yeux protecteurs et aimants. La jeune fille n'avait jamais remarqué cette lueur de passion qui animait le regard du Serpentard depuis des années, ou ne voulait pas la voir. Drago replaça une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de la Porteuse en admirant son visage pour la énième fois.

Un peu plus tard, la blessée assoupie laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et ouvrit lentement les paupières. Elle regarda son entourage et réussit à se situer: elle était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec Drago à ses côtés. Lys tenta de se redresser mais son ami l'en empêcha avec douceur.

\- Tu dois te…

\- Laisse-moi me lever Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Une migraine enflamma le crane de l'adolescente.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle soudainement plus calme.

\- On t'a entaillé mauvaisement le bras et tu t'es évanouie, résuma le sorcier. Rogue a stoppé l'hémorragie et t'a ramenée ici.

\- Et les autres ?

Drago prit une grande inspiration. Il se doutait de l'atta-chement qu'avait la Porteuse pour la princesse des nixes. Comment allait-il lui annoncer sa mort ?

\- Ton attaquant est mort, répondit-il en évitant le sujet de Nennvial. J'ai tué son Rêve.

Lys braqua son regard sur le jeune homme avec une étincelle d'admiration dans les yeux.

\- Comment as-tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- L'épée avec laquelle il t'a attaquée permet de tuer les Rêves. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor n'était qu'un leurre.

Le regard de Lys s'assombrit soudainement.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'enquit-elle avec méfiance.

\- Calme-toi ! c'est Arkéonph qui vient de me le dire, se défendit-il.

\- Comment va Nennvial ?

\- Et bien…hésita Drago sans savoir comment formuler sa réponse. Elle…Je suis désolé.

Il avait lâché cette conclusion en baissant la tête. Il ne voulait pas blesser son amie mais il ne savait comment lui dire autrement.

\- L'attaquant a tranché son papillon en deux, continua-t-il navré, on n'a rien pu faire.

Lys vit que l'adolescent compatissait à sa peine. Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son camarade désolé. La sorcière ressentait un vide dans son cœur. Nennvial était une Porteuse comme elle. Elle lui avait fait confiance, en lui demandant de soigner sa sœur. Lys appréciait beaucoup la princesse des nixes.

\- Tu n'en es pas responsable, lui assura l'adolescente.

\- Je sais.

Pendant un instant, Drago eut envie de dévoiler ses senti-ments à la sorcière mais ce n'était pas le moment, il craignait encore de briser leur amitié.

Tandis qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans l'infirmerie, Hermione et les deux garçons entrèrent dans la pièce, elle tenait un gros livre à la main. Drago les laissa en leur adressant un salut.

\- Heureuse de te voir réveillée, lui sourit Hermione.

\- Cela fait si longtemps que je dors ? s'affola la Porteuse.

\- Trois jours.

Hermione s'approcha de la blessée et s'assit sur un côté du lit en ouvrant son grimoire.

\- Regarde, lui dit soudainement la Gryffondor en pointant une image sur le livre.

L'illustration représentait Illiole le papillon de cristal. C'était le Rêve de la nixe décédée. L'image s'était grisée montrant la mort de l'animal magique et par conséquent celle de Nennvial, sa Porteuse. Hermione tourna la page sur une autre mi-niature.

\- C'est le Rêve qui a attaqué Arkéonph, affirma Lys.

\- Et l'homme, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

\- C'était son Porteur, répondit Harry d'un ton sec, lorsque Malefoy…

Lys le poignarda du regard. Les trois amis savaient que les deux Serpentards s'appréciaient mais ils oubliaient parfois de mettre leurs différents de côtés. L'adolescent s'efforça de retirer le ton méprisant et désagréable qu'il avait employé.

\- Enfin Drago... se rattrapa-t-il en mettant fin au regard meurtrier de sa sœur... a tranché le rat en deux, l'homme est mort quelques minutes après.

\- Ce « rat », continua Hermione, est en fait un chinchilla nommé Jaris. Sa pierre précieuse est l'améthyste. Son créateur et premier Porteur était le sorcier Malésime Orfèvre.

\- Tu t'es encore isolée à la bibliothèque, toi, taquina Ron.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas mais un sourire apparut sur son visage angélique. Pendant qu'ils se taquinaient Lys se pencha un peu plus sur le grimoire de son amie. L'image du chinchilla était elle aussi grisée. La Porteuse se souvint que trois illustrations étaient dans cet état, il ne restait donc que quatre Rêves. Mais pourquoi Arkéonph voulait-il à ce point la mort de ses congénères ? Lys se redressa avec inquiétude.

\- Où est Arkéonph ?

Les trois amis se tournèrent vivement vers elle.

\- Avec Rogue, répondit Ron.

La Porteuse repoussa les couvertures et attrapa la pile de vêtements posée sur la table de chevet.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Chercher des réponses et mon serpent, répondit vivement la blessée.

\- Des réponses ?

\- On veut détruire les Rêves, mais on ne sait même pas pourquoi.

\- En tout cas tu ne vas nulle part, ordonna Harry.

Lys lui jeta un regard noir pour la seconde fois de la matinée.

\- Je vais où je veux Potter, lâcha-t-elle.

Le sorcier s'apprêtait à répliquer quand ses deux amis lui saisirent les bras pour le sortir de la pièce. L'adolescent obéit et ils quittèrent la salle.

Lys se changea rapidement avant de partir à la recherche de son père. Elle se rendit devant les cachots et toqua sur la grande porte du bureau du professeur.

\- Entrez, ordonna la voix grave et sévère.

Lys pénétra dans la pièce en silence. L'adulte était assis devant son bureau et rédigeait un parchemin. Severus leva la tête vers sa fille et posa sa plume.

\- Tu t'es enfin réveillée, constata-t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille hocha la tête affirmativement.

\- Tu es venue chercher Arkéonph je présume.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix basse.

Le professeur se leva et prit le serpent entre ses mains. Il rendit le reptile avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Lys remarqua ce détail et fixa son père.

\- Je ne suis pas venue parler de la fiole.

Il hocha à son tour la tête et lui demanda de continuer.

\- C'est plutôt au sujet du combat d'il y a trois jours, continua la jeune fille.

\- Potter et les autres ont ramené l'épée ici. J'étais justement en train de rédiger quelques lignes à son sujet, l'informa-t-il en la faisant s'asseoir en face de son bureau.

Le professeur lui tendit les feuilles. Lys les lut une à une sous le regard bienveillant mais inquiet de son père qui pensait à la fiole: comment allait réagir son enfant en visionnant le souvenir qu'il lui avait confié ? Allait-elle le rejeter ? Le père admirait sa fille. Elle avait tellement grandi, il se souvenait encore de ses premières années, de son entrée à Poudlard, de ses rires, de ses pleurs… Il n'avait rien oublié de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Le professeur n'arrivait pas à réaliser que son enfant était maintenant grande et qu'elle avait pris part au combat contre Lord Voldemort Il ne la voyait pas grandir tellement ces années étaient passées vite. Il se reprochait parfois de lui avoir fait surveiller Harry pendant toute sa scolarité. Il lui avait volé sa jeunesse.

\- L'épée aurait donc été créée en cachette par un membre de la Guilde des Orfèvres, déduisit l'adolescente en rendant les parchemins à son père.

\- Cet alliage n'a pu être forgé que par l'un deux, répondit Arkéonph toujours sur son épaule. Ils se doutaient qu'ils allaient en venir à s'entretuer.

\- Justement, reprit la jeune fille en regardant son serpent. Pourquoi les tuer ? On pourrait les raisonner ?

\- Les Rêves sont dépourvus de conscience, les informa l'animal magique en baissant la tête. Ils sont totalement dépendants de leur Porteur. Leur rôle est de maintenir l'ordre et surtout d'aider leur maître à accomplir son destin. Certains ont ainsi été entraînés vers la magie noire et la quête du pouvoir absolu.

Rogue se sentit coupable. Lui aussi avait jadis été attiré par le pouvoir, au point de devenir mangemort, puis il l'avait amèrement regretté.

\- Leur Porteur ont été des mangemorts. Maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, ils veulent terminer son œuvre et seul un Porteur peut tenir tête à un autre. Quand l'un d'entre eux et son Rêve sont totalement soudés l'un à l'autre, leurs pouvoirs son dévastateurs.

\- Il n'y a plus que vous deux qui êtes du bon côté, rajouta Severus.

\- Alors ils vont vouloir nous tuer, déplora Lys en baissant la tête.

Les magiciens venaient de comprendre pourquoi la mort des Rêves était si importante. Pensant en avoir assez entendu, la Porteuse se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

\- Lys ! appela son père.

La Serpentard ordonna à son serpent de l'attendre dehors et se retourna vers son père.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne cherches pas ma compagnie, confia le professeur.

\- J'ai très peur de ce que je vais voir dans la fiole que tu m'as confiée, avoua-t-elle.

L'adulte s'avança et releva le menton de sa fille avec douceur. Poussée par un élan d'émotions, Lys se jeta dans les bras de son père qui la serra contre lui avec affection. Il aurait du tout lui raconter il y a longtemps mais il n'en avait pas eu la force, et elle n'aurait pas compris. La mère de l'enfant avait toujours été un sujet délicat.

Harry retourna encore l'épée dans ses mains. Sa lame était fine et tranchante. Son manche semblait être fabriqué de fines lanières d'un métal noir et d'or enroulées autour d'un manche solide. L'épée était incrustée de pierres précieuses, certaines enchâssées dans le manche et d'autres sur la lame elle même. Malgré toutes les dorures, l'arme était légère et se maniait à la perfection avec un peu d'entraînement.

Pendant qu'Harry examinait l'épée, Lys racontait les quelques informations que lui avait données son serpent le matin même.

\- Donc on est partis dans une chasse aux Rêves, déduisit Ron.

\- Non, répondit Lys. Vous êtes revenus à Poudlard pour reconstruire l'école. J'irai seule, vous avez fait assez d'efforts pour le monde des sorciers ces dernières années, à moi d'en faire à présent.

\- Tu en as déjà fait aussi Lys, lui affirma Hermione. Et on tient vraiment à être avec toi…à Salmalek on a déjà prouvé que cela pouvait bien fonctionner entre nous...

Ron et sa copine partirent ranger l'épée dans un lieu sûr. Harry et sa demi-sœur décidèrent d'aller plutôt donner un peu d'aide aux élèves chargés de réparer la tour d'astronomie.

Les enfants travaillaient depuis le début de la journée. La hauteur du bâtiment n'aidait pas les sorciers qui luttaient pour reconstruire le lourd plancher et certaines marches manquantes du bel escalier. Les murs étaient déjà reconstruits depuis quelques jours.

\- Elle sera bientôt comme neuve, déclara Lys.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les aider ? demanda Harry avec un sourire blagueur.

\- Je vais rester au sol, je n'aime pas trop l'altitude.

\- C'est dommage, moi j'adore ça.

Il prit prestement le poignet de la jeune fille et transplana au sommet de la construction, arrachant des cris de surprise aux élèves. L'adolescente eut un mouvement de recul en se voyant au bord du vide. Il n'y avait aucune protection.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot Potter, le sermonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Elle redescendit de la tour en cachant sa peur. La jeune fille n'avait jamais apprécié le vide ni voler sur un balai. Ces engins l'effrayaient et elle avait beaucoup de mal à les enfourcher.

Elle évita habilement les marches manquantes en se souvenant de ce jour marquant: elle avait quatre ans, elle venait de rentrer au château avec Hagrid, les bras chargés de bois pour le feu des dortoirs. Ils traversaient tous les deux la cour enneigée où le professeur Bibine enseignait le vol aux élèves de première année. Lys s'était arrêtée quelques minutes pour regarder les élèves prendre leur leçon. L'enfant était très curieuse et possédait une grande soif d'apprendre. Elle se plaisait à regarder en cachette les cours de ses aînés et arrivait même parfois à voler une copie à son père pour tenter de la déchiffrer. Ces petits gestes avaient le don de faire sourire son entourage.

Ce jour-là, le froid avait engourdi les doigts des enfants qui essayaient de leur mieux de diriger les balais. Appelée par Hagrid, Lys avait cessé de les observer et rejoignait le géant. À ce moment, l'un des balais avait échappé au contrôle d'un élève et avait pris une autre trajectoire, fonçant sur la gamine. Le professeur n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer le vol de l'objet, il avait percuté la petite fille avec force, la projetant contre le mur à côté d'elle. Lys était retombée face contre terre. C'est Arkéonph qui l'avait sauvée ce jour là. Le serpent était en effet apparu subitement autour de la poitrine de sa Porteuse qui s'était miraculeusement réveillée sous l'étreinte ensorcelée. Le serpent disait qu'il lui avait offert une partie de sa force vitale pour la sauver, un geste courant entre les Rêves et leur Porteur. Depuis ce jour, Lys avait eu une grande aversion pour les balais et donc la hauteur.

Harry fixa pendant quelques minutes les escaliers par lesquels sa sœur venait de partir. Il ne pensait pas contrarier la jeune fille et il regrettait son geste.


	14. Funérailles

14

Funérailles

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron, une larme coula sur sa joue. Ginny se tenait dans les bras d'Harry. Drago était quelques mètres en retrait et regardait la scène. Lys était debout, droite, à leur côté. Elle fixait le cercueil de la princesse des nixes flotter sur l'eau du lac noir.

Tandis que ses compagnons ressentaient de la tristesse en regardant les funérailles, la Porteuse était également sub-mergée par la colère. L'adolescente se jurait chaque seconde qu'elle retrouverait les Porteurs et les anéantirait. Nennvial était morte trop jeune, cet homme lui avait volé son avenir.

La dépouille de la nixe avait rejoint le centre de l'étendue laquée. Un immense jet d'eau s'éleva, soulevant le cercueil. De farouches vagues se formèrent et vinrent mourir sur les berges sableuses. Un vent vif souffla autour du phénomène. Lys admirait la beauté sauvage et la fureur de ces événements surnaturels tandis que tous les autres élèves avaient reculé en se crispant sous l'assaut glacial. De minuscules étincelles blanches éclatèrent des vagues et volèrent autour de l'étendue d'eau. Dans un ultime coup de vent, les particules brillantes montèrent vers le ciel pour enfin retomber dans l'eau qui se calma doucement comme le vent. Le jaillissement liquide qui soulevait le cercueil s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du lac emportant le corps. Les éclaboussures qui giclèrent de ce bouillonnement s'organisèrent en un nuage de gouttelettes fines et dessinèrent pendant quelques secondes un papillon aux ailes éphémères qui s'évanouit en brouillard léger. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et tout redevint normal.

\- _Orchideus_, chuchota Lys en tournant sa baguette vers la surface calmée.

Des fleurs d'orchidée apparurent sur l'étang, elles se mirent à naviguer sur l'eau, lentement, effeuillant leurs pétales derrières elles. Harry se détacha lentement de Ginny et s'ap-procha de la Porteuse qui fixait l'eau avec un regard vide. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et fit faire deux tours à sa baguette en pointant la berge. Une couronne de fleurs blanches apparut sur le sable clair. Lys esquissa un sourire triste. Elle passa son bras dans le dos du garçon qui serra son épaule contre lui.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en fixant le bouquet.

\- De rien grande sœur, répondit-il en la faisant sourire.

Elle avait un an de plus que le garçon, mais jamais il ne l'avait nommée ainsi. Les deux sorciers se tenaient l'un contre l'autre et fixaient le lac, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ginny les regardait apaisée et heureuse pour eux. Le jeune homme lui avait raconté qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs, mais il s'était abstenu de lui en dire plus. Un peu en retrait Drago n'était pas aussi emballé que la Gryffondor. Il se sentait rempli de jalousie. Pourtant Lys ne connaissait rien de ses sentiments, il ne pouvait pas l'en tenir responsable mais cette émotion était plus forte que lui. Si le sorcier voulait avouer son attirance à la Porteuse, il ne devait plus perdre de temps, il en était persuadé. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et le Serpentard continuait de se tourmenter l'esprit. Harry et Lys se lâchèrent enfin et l'ancien mangemort retint un soupir.

Dans la remontée vers le château, l'adolescente remarqua que Drago n'était plus à ses côtés, le garçon avait ralentit le pas et marchait une dizaine de mètres derrière elle.

\- Lys, ça va ? s'inquiéta Ginny en la voyant fixer le Serpentard.

\- Continuez sans nous, demanda-t-elle, on vous rejoint.

Sans attendre, la Porteuse fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son ami. Ce dernier ne daigna pas lui jeter un regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago, s'inquiéta-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

L'adolescente ne reçut aucune réponse.

\- Drago…voulut insister la magicienne.

Le garçon accéléra le pas nerveusement en la devançant sans l'écouter. Prise d'une subite fureur, elle courut derrière lui et lui prit violemment le bras.

\- Ne m'ignore pas, tonna-t-elle.

Le sorcier s'arrêta malgré lui sans la regarder, en refusant de répondre. À bout de patience, Lys retourna l'adolescent face à elle.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, râla-t-il d'une voix lasse.

La jeune fille repoussa le Serpentard avec une force inhabituelle.

\- Ne tente pas le diable, Malefoy, le menaça-t-elle en insistant sur le nom de famille du sorcier.

La Porteuse bouscula à nouveau le jeune homme et partit. Drago regarda longuement son amie s'éloigner avec un soupçon de regret au fond de lui. L'image de la sorcière dans les bras d'Harry lui revint à l'esprit. Le sorcier serra les poings.

\- J'aurai pas pensé que tu acceptes de t'asseoir à notre table, avoua Ron en engloutissant un morceau de viande.

\- Il y a un début à tout, répondit Lys avec un sourire, mais n'espère jamais me voir avec vos couleurs rouges et jaunes, ça me donne la nausée.

La Porteuse esquissa une grimace de dégoût ce qui amusa le groupe d'amis.

\- Le rouge est le symbole du courage et l'or...défendit Hermione en prenant de grands airs.

\- L'or ? Tu parles de ce jaune canaris là ? s'inquiéta Lys.

Les jeunes gens rirent encore de bon cœur.

\- Et... il est où Drago ? demanda innocemment Neville.

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Lys, Drago est insupportable aujourd'hui, il mérite d'être seul.

Hermione lança un regard interrogatif. La jeune brune n'avait jamais parlé de lui de la sorte.

Lys se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Arkéonph descendit lentement du cou de sa maîtresse et se glissa sur le lit duveteux.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir et prendre de ses nouvelles, lui conseilla le reptile.

La sorcière se redressa d'un seul coup et poignarda l'animal du regard.

\- Tu as vu sa réaction ce matin, s'énerva-t-elle. Il est hors de question que j'aille le voir !

Le Rêve soupira.

Lys prit la minuscule tête de son serpent entre ses doigts et embrassa son front. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait ça, remarqua le précieux reptile, béat.

\- C'est un reproche ? s'étonna la Porteuse.

\- À ton avis ?


	15. Dans la pensine

15

Dans la pensine

Aucun indice n'avait été découvert. Le mystère des Rêves restait entier.

Le mois de décembre venait de commencer. Les élèves dont les familles avaient décidé qu'ils aideraient à réparer l'école s'étaient surpassés. Ils eurent le droit de rentrer chez eux plus tôt pour les vacances d'hiver. Lys resta comme tous les ans, à Poudlard avec les professeurs.

Le jour du départ en vacances, elle était perchée en haut de la volière qui avait été vidée de toutes les chouettes, et regardait les élèves se lancer des boules de neiges. Le sol était blanc depuis quelques jours et tout le monde s'était réuni pour batailler dans la cour. L'adolescente n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de se tirer ainsi dessus. Elle trouvait le jeu idiot et dépourvu de sens. C'était une de ses particularités, elle n'aimait pas faire les choses qui ne servaient à rien, comme jouer. La jeune fille préférait attraper des serpents dans la forêt interdite. C'était son passe-temps préféré. Le venin servait à la création de potions. Cette activité au moins était utile et plus amusante que se bombarder de neige. Ces élèves étaient donc si immatures que cela ?

Une boule blanche frappa durement le visage de Lys, lui infligeant une douleur glacée. Elle essuya la neige d'un revers de manche et chercha l'auteur de cette blague d'un regard meurtrier. L'adolescente eut tout à coup envie de s'amuser. Elle devait bientôt partir chasser les Rêves, pourquoi ne pas essayer de jouer, pour une fois.

Elle descendit dans la cour à grandes enjambées, prit une poignée de neige et avança au milieu de la bagarre, l'air sévère.

\- Qui est l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague ? tonna-t-elle d'une vois forte et inquiétante.

Les élèves s'immobilisèrent. Seul un Serdaigle pointa timidement son voisin du doigt. Lys s'approcha du malheureux désigné en tassant la neige qui remplissait sa main. Le pauvre gamin devait être en première année vue sa petite taille. Il ne fut donc pas compliqué pour la Serpentard de prendre l'enfant de haut. Elle jeta un regard méprisant et fâché sur sa cible en fronçant les sourcils puis fit un furtif clin d'œil au petit élève et se retourna, jetant adroitement sa boule sur le mouchard qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le projectile.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à dénoncer les autres, le prévint-elle.

L'enfant n'essuya même pas la neige, il partit en courant pour échapper aux tirs de ses camarades. Tous les élèves le fusillèrent de leurs boulets blancs.

Le soir, les écoliers descendirent à Pré-Au-Lard pour prendre leur train. L'adolescente ne les suivit pas, elle n'avait pas envie de passer des heures à dire « au revoir » à des élèves qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. Ceux qu'elle connaissait ne lui en voudraient pas. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire de leur avis ?

Lys alla rejoindre les professeurs pour le dîner.

\- Tu penses regarder la fiole, lui demanda soudainement Arkéonph avant d'entrer dans le réfectoire.

\- Je vais attendre encore un peu, je ne me sens pas prête, confia-t-elle en pénétrant dans la grande salle.

La température était basse dans la pièce cette année. Le plafond voûté n'ayant pas encore été réparé, de l'air froid pétrifiait le château.

La Serpentard salua les professeurs et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, seule. Le repas se déroula au son des bavar-dages des adultes. Comme elle ne réussissait pas à saisir le fil du sujet, elle se contenta d'avaler avec hâte la fin de son repas, salua brièvement les adultes et s'exila.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que cela est nécessaire Severus ? s'inquiéta Minerva à voix haute une fois l'élève partie.

\- Oui, répondit-il, si Potter et les autres tardent trop à partir Lys sera en danger.

\- Si elle disparaît, nous serons à la merci des Porteurs restants, raisonna Bibine.

\- Là n'est pas le problème, renchérit Slughorn, concentrons nous plutôt sur le fait que personne ne sait où se trouvent les Rêves à éliminer.

\- Ils partiront dès que nous tiendrons une piste, trancha Rogue en quittant la pièce.

\- Quand vous m'avez dit qu'on allait rester en contact, je ne pensais pas que vous m'appelleriez, avoua Lys.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se tenaient holographiquement au-dessus de la siphalène. Ils avaient contacté la Porteuse le jour de Noël, pour échanger quelques mots. Ron portait une écharpe tricotée par sa mère et raconta les merveilleuses vacances qu'il passait avec ses amis. L'adolescente brune les écouta en se souvenant des Noëls qu'elle passait avec son père, ils étaient heureux et elle riait. Maintenant, ils ne fêtaient plus rien.

\- Et toi ça se passe comment ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Ben, normal quoi, répondit la Serpentard. C'est pas la joie mais ce n'est pas la mort non plus.

Ils rirent puis se saluèrent.

Après avoir replié la siphalène l'adolescente s'agenouilla sur les dalles de pierre recouvrant le sol de sa chambre et sortit sa baguette.

\- _Splidivide_, murmura-t-elle.

La Porteuse passa le bout de sa baguette sur le contour du carreau. Une longue fissure se forma sous le passage de l'objet magique. Elle souleva la dalle de pierre, découvrant une petite cavité creusée dans la terre. La jeune fille l'avait créée et y entreposait ses objets les plus précieux. Elle scellait la pierre avec un sort de protection qui ne permettait qu'à elle de l'ouvrir. Lys s'empara de la fiole que son père lui avait donnée et l'examina longuement. Qu'allait-elle apprendre en vision-nant son contenu ?

\- Tu peux encore attendre avant de l'ouvrir, proposa Arkéonph.

\- Je dois savoir.

Elle referma la cachette et partit dissimulant le flacon dans un repli de sa cape. Elle marcha longuement jusqu'à l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Devant la grande porte du bureau de la directrice, vérifiant l'absence de témoin, Lys murmura:

\- _Magicis festis_,

L'immense porte s'ouvrit. La Porteuse laissa Arkéonph en guetteur et pénétra dans les escaliers menant au bureau. Rien n'avait changé : Les immenses bibliothèques, le tableau où Dumbledore dormait encore et le choixpeau perché en haut d'un meuble.

La jeune fille s'avança vers la pensine au fond de la pièce. L'eau bleutée bougeait lentement à sa surface. La sorcière versa le contenu de la fiole dans le liquide. Le filament blanc que contenait l'éprouvette ondula dans la pensine. Elle prit une grande inspiration et plongea la tête.

Tout se mélangea. Des images, des souvenirs s'entrela-cèrent. Lys revoyait toute la vie de son père remonter sous ses yeux. Elle se voyait d'abord adolescente puis enfant, elle entendait leurs rires, apercevait quelques visages. Puis l'attaque de Voldemort dans le hangar à bateaux, la mort de Dumbledore, certains cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, l'accident que Lys avait vécue à ses quatre ans…

Tout s'arrêta subitement sur une image. C'était celle que Lys voyait lorsqu'elle regardait le miroir du Riséd. La seule différence c'était que l'adolescente n'était qu'un nourrisson souriant dans les bras de sa mère heureuse. Severus tenait Lily contre lui et regardait le bébé avec joie. Lys ressentit une grande nostalgie et une immense tristesse. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir ressentir cet amour encore aujourd'hui, mais sa mère était morte.

L'image disparut subitement, partant comme une poignée de sable sombre secouée par l'eau. Une nouvelle scène se créa devant les yeux de la jeune fille. Ses deux parents étaient assis sur un canapé, enlacés, et leur mine joyeuse était devenue triste et mélancolique. Lys reconnut l'endroit : c'était le salon de la maison de son père.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions Lily, murmurait Rogue en caressant les cheveux de son aimée qui pleurait dans ses bras. Il te retrouverait et vous seriez menacées.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'éloigner d'elle, sanglotait la jeune femme.

\- Voldemort est partout et je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous, tenta de nouveau le sorcier.

\- Il voudra la rallier à sa cause, le coupa-t-elle en le serrant plus fort.

Severus décolla avec douceur sa bien aimée de ses bras. Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je la protégerai, jura-t-il. Jamais elle ne deviendra un mangemort comme j'ai eu l'erreur de le faire.

\- Je veux rester avec vous, insista Lily en arrachant son visage des mains du sorcier. Je veux voir grandir ma fille, je veux vivre à vos côtés, être là quand vous en aurez besoin !

\- Je souhaite la même chose que toi, reprit-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mourra et je reviendrai vers toi avec Lys. Et là nous pourrons vivre tous ensemble, comme une famille…

Lily pleura.

\- Jure-le, Severus, sanglota-t-elle. Jure-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas !

\- Jamais je ne te laisserai, jura-t-il. Jamais.

La scène disparut de nouveau sans que Lys ne put la retenir. Bientôt il ne resta plus que des lambeaux sombres. L'adolescente sortit la tête de la pensine. Elle était per-turbée. Elle fut assaillie par un sentiment de tristesse et de remords et s'écroula au bord de l'objet en pleurant. La jeune fille avait détesté sa mère toute sa vie. Son père lui avait raconté qu'elle les avait abandonnés à sa naissance. Lys ne pouvait en vouloir à son père mais elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir vérifié la raison de l'absence de Lily. Tant d'années passées à haïr sa mère...La Porteuse se sentait honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir fait cette erreur.


	16. Carias, l'iguane d'ambre

16

Carias, l'iguane d'ambre

\- Redresse ta baguette, conseilla une nouvelle fois Lys.

L'élève relança un « _Expelliarmus_ » pour la énième fois. Le sort fusa et manqua de nouveau le mannequin d'entraînement.

\- Redresse ta baguette, ordonna l'adolescente d'une voix forte qui effraya l'enfant.

Le gamin relança le sort, l'attaque magique frôla le personnage en bois. Prise par un élan de colère, la jeune fille marcha nerveusement vers le garçon, lui prit avec force le bras et le redressa.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on lance un sort, cria-t-elle. Recommence !

\- _Expelliarmus_, ordonna-t-il d'une voix faible et tremblante.

Le sortilège manqua une nouvelle fois sa cible. La Porteuse lâcha le bras du jeune élève en essayant de se contenir, en vain.

\- Tu trembles, l'accusa-t-elle.

L'élève voulut crier la raison des saccades de sa baguette mais ne réussit pas. Lys lui faisait peur, ses cris et sa colère l'effrayaient. Ne souhaitant pas pleurer ici, devant la sorcière, il partit en courant. La Porteuse soupira. Pourquoi s'était elle énervée pour si peu ? Cet enfant avait besoin d'aide pas de réprimandes.

\- Tu ne traverses pas une période facile, lui rappela Arkéonph qui suivait ses pensées.

Le visage en pleurs de sa mère revint dans l'esprit de Lys.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, murmura-t-elle.

Le serpent s'enroula autour du cou de sa maîtresse, lui arrachant un sourire triste.

\- Harry, Ron et Hermione viennent d'arriver, l'informa-t-il.

Elle se leva pour retrouver ses amis.

Le retour des vacances s'échelonnait sur le week-end, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait proposé à un élève, arrivé dans les premiers, de réviser les sorts déjà appris.

Le trio avait pris le deuxième train pour l'école. Lys ne voulait rien leur dire de ce qu'elle avait découvert de son passé, pour ne pas tourmenter son frère. Néanmoins, les images que l'adolescente avait vues dans la pensine continuaient de la bouleverser. Elle n'avait pas parlé non plus à son père depuis qu'elle avait visionné le contenu de la fiole. La jeune fille s'en voulait d'avoir méprisé sa mère pendant tant d'années.

Elle retrouva les trois vacanciers dans la cour de l'école.

\- On vient de voir passer un élève en pleurs, fit remarquer Ron avec un ton accusatoire.

Lys le poignarda du regard. Harry qui assistait à la scène, tira son ami par la manche.

\- On va aller s'installer, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Hermione les suivit vers les dortoir.

\- Un jour je l'étriperai celui-là, grogna Lys à son reptile.

Le serpent esquissa un sourire.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, glissa-t-il.

L'horloge sonna l'heure du repas. Dans le grand réfectoire, les professeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés et quelques élèves discutaient. Lys s'assit à sa place habituelle. L'élève que la jeune fille avait grondé un peu plus tôt la regardait par en-dessous. La Porteuse lui esquissa un sourire désolé surprenant le gamin.

Quand la salle fut pleine, des bruissements d'ailes froissèrent l'air à travers la seule fenêtre ouverte de la salle, derrière Lys. Une trentaine de hiboux entrèrent et planèrent en direction de leurs maîtres. Lys accueillit l'un d'entre eux sur son poignet. Il était d'un noir ébène et ses yeux dorés illuminaient son plumage.

\- Osphore, l'accueilli-t-elle dans un murmure.

L'oiseau lâcha la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses serres et Lys s'en empara. Les autres élèves cueillirent eux aussi leur courrier. L'adolescente remarqua que seuls Harry et Ron n'avaient pas vu leur facteur arriver. Un grand fracas fit soudain sursauter l'assemblée qui se tourna vers la fenêtre par où étaient entrés les hiboux. L'un deux avait percuté la vitre en-dessous de l'ouverture. L'oiseau était collé à la paroi et glissait lentement vers le bas.

\- Errol, déplora Ron en faisant éclater de rire les élèves.

Les professeurs choisirent ce moment pour pénétrer dans la salle. Hermione utilisa donc un « **_Wingardium Leviosa_**** » pour aider la chouette à se décoller de la vitre. L'oiseau fit quelques tours sur lui-même avant de réussir à se réorienter, pénétra enfin dans la pièce et se dirigea vers son maître qui lui caressa les plumes après un atterrissage aléatoire. Les adultes prirent place et McGonagall s'apprêtait à faire apparaître le repas lorsqu'un faible hululement se fit entendre. Les élèves regardèrent tous vers la fenêtre: un hibou arrivait encore. Lys ne daigna pas assister à l'arrivée de l'oiseau et se contenta d'attendre.**

**\- Lys ! s'affola Drago.**

**La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que des serres lui saisirent le crâne. La chouette, encore inexpérimentée, ne supportait pas les longues distances et l'oiseau épuisé se servit de la Serpentard comme d'un tremplin pour finir son vol. Les élèves ne purent retenir leurs rires. La jeune chouette se posa aux côtés d'Harry et poussa un gémissement de défi lorsque Lys la tua du regard.**

** \- Je suis désolé, voulut s'excuser Drago avant que la sorcière ne le coupe d'un geste de la main.**

** Arkéonph poussa soudainement un sifflement aigus, mettant fin aux rires qui fusaient dans la salle aux dépends de la Porteuse. Du mépris et de la fureur rayonnaient de ses yeux émeraudes. Elle se leva d'un coup. Un grand silence envahit la salle.**

** \- Vous êtes stupides, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.**

** Lys quitta la pièce sans que Drago ne puisse la retenir. L'assemblée resta surprise. La dureté de l'attitude de la Porteuse laissaient les sorciers interloqués. Tous avaient une nouvelle fois vue la partie sombre de l'adolescente, elle changeait si rapidement de caractère que s'en était déroutant.**

** \- Elle vous ressemble par moments Severus, murmura Slughorn à son collègue, heureusement qu'à d'autres elle ressemble à sa mère.**

** Severus allait répliquer lorsqu'Hermione poussa un cri strident. Les professeurs se levèrent. Le paquet que la chouette d'Harry avait apporté renfermait un animal. Le trio reconnut aussitôt l'iguane argenté qui les avait attaqués dans la salle de botanique. Une femme toute en voiles apparut soudain dans un tourbillon lumineux doré. Elle esquissa un sourire sadique quand le Rêve ambre et argent rejoignit son épaule.**

Lys s'était mise à courir vers le pont de l'école. Elle s'était écroulée sur un banc. Pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi ? C'était idiot et irréfléchi. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle détestait s'énerver pour si peu. Elle aurait du rire de la situation comme les autres.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu le passé de son père, elle voulait changer mais n'y arrivait pas. Une peur la forçait à agir sans réfléchir par moment et à se mettre en colère. L'adolescente en était sûre, elle voulait quitter ce masque une bonne fois pour toute, montrer sa véritable personnalité aux autres. Elle y arrivait par moment mais pas toujours. La Serpentard ne trouvait pas le juste milieu entre les deux caractères qui s'affrontaient dans son esprit.

Un cri fit sursauter Lys, elle se tourna vers l'école. Une vive lumière dorée illumina les fenêtres de la grande salle avant de disparaître. La jeune fille se leva et courut vers le château. Il se passait quelque chose.

La Porteuse arriva à la grande porte. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir mais découvrit qu'on l'avait verrouillée. L'adolescente tenta d'utiliser un « _Alohomora _» mais la serrure refusa de la laisser entrer. Dans un élan d'impatience, la sorcière frappa un grand coup sur la porte. Un rire malveillant s'éleva de l'autre côté. Lys reconnut ce rire et fit quelques pas en arrière. Ce rire qu'elle avait entendu dans le désert lui rappela son affrontement avec la Porteuse aux voiles. Cette femme qu'ils avaient combattue dans le désert était là. Une peur gagna le cœur de l'adolescente. Elle résista à l'envie de fuir.

\- Ils comptent sur nous, murmura-t-elle pour se rassurer.

La Serpentard sortit sa baguette magique et Arkéonph descendit s'enrouler autour de sa main droite.

\- Il est temps d'en finir, décida-t-elle courageusement.

Arkéonph fut soulagé de remarquer que sa maîtresse ne cédait pas à la peur. La sorcière se tenait droite devant la porte, sans craindre ce qui allait se passer. Plus le temps passait et plus elle ressemblait à Siera Orfèvre.

\- Montrez-vous si vous êtes si forts, la défia la sorcière.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Un élève était à terre et le professeur Flitwick était penché au-dessus de lui. Les adultes, Harry et ses amis avaient entouré les élèves terrorisés et les protégeaient d'un bouclier bleu.

\- Notre première rencontre ne vous a donc pas suffit, railla l'ennemie.

\- Je suis assez têtue, répondit Lys déterminée.

Cette réponse remplit les yeux de la femme aux voiles d'une soudaine colère.

\- On va voir si tu le seras autant en sortant d'ici, tonna-t-elle.

\- Si vous pouvez toujours le voir, gronda Lys en évitant un premier sortilège.

La mystérieuse Porteuse commença à harceler son adversaire de sorts mortels. Avec une grande agilité et beaucoup de concentration, Lys les évita, mais elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avec cette technique. L'adolescente ne pouvait pas éliminer l'animal précieux de son assaillante sans l'épée, elle devait donc la maîtriser avant que quelqu'un d'autre puisse trancher le Rêve en deux.

Elle montait un plan dans son esprit en esquivant les attaques. Poussée par la colère, la femme à l'iguane réussit à toucher Lys d'un « _Confringo_ ». Elle fut projetée contre un mur et retomba en avant. La jeune magicienne se redressa en cherchant de l'aide du regard. Elle vit Drago la fixer avec inquiétude. Ses amis le retenaient d'aller aider la sorcière, préférant lui assurer la sécurité.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux, railla la Porteuse inconnue.

\- Moi aussi, fit remarquer la jeune magicienne en se relevant. À mon tour maintenant.

Lys commença à mitrailler son assaillante avec diverses attaques destinées à gagner du temps. Pendant que l'adolescente distrayait la Porteuse adverse, Neville réussit à s'éclipser. Il sortit de la pièce.

En discutant avec Harry et ses amis, le jeune homme avait appris l'existence de l'épée avec laquelle Drago avait tué le Rêve au bord du lac noir. Le sorcier avait même accompagné Hermione quand elle était partie mettre l'épée en lieu sûr. C'est avec détermination que l'expert de botanique partit en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le sorcier arriva à bout de souffle.

Neville tourna autour des robinets centraux pour s'arrêter devant l'un deux. L'objet était décoré d'un serpent ce qui le différenciait des autres. Le jeune homme marmonna un « _ouvre-toi_ » en fourchelang comme Harry lui avait montré. Ne parlant pas la langue il dut répéter plusieurs fois la phrase en baragouinant des sifflements aléatoires pour essayer de les faire correspondre avec ses souvenirs. Le tunnel apparut enfin.

Neville se jeta dedans sans aucune peur et fit le long trajet jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets. Il courut dans la salle entre les têtes de serpents sculptées qui ornaient la pièce de l'autre côté des douves d'eau. Le garçon s'arrêta subitement devant l'une d'elles en se rappelant la phrase d'Hermione: « La quatrième tête de serpent à gauche, au fond de sa gorge ». Le garçon sauta dans l'eau et nagea vers la statue, il enfonça son bras dans la gueule de l'animal en pierre et en sortit l'épée.

Lys para encore un coup de son adversaire. Le combat s'éternisait et elle faiblissait. Arkéonph avait engagé un combat singulier avec l'iguane qui se téléportait à chaque attaque du reptile.

\- _Diffindo_, lança la femme rousse.

Lys se baissa juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque.

\- _Incarcerem_, riposta l'adolescente.

Des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette et réussirent à s'enrouler autour du cou de l'assaillante. La jeune fille continua en lançant un « _Incendio_ » qui enflamma les liens. Le feu avança à grande vitesse sur la corde.

\- **_obstringere_****, répliqua l'iguane pour venir en aide à sa maîtresse des sables entre deux attaques du serpent.**

** Le sort atteignit Lys, une horrible sensation envahit son corps, de plus en plus insupportable. Elle baissa sa garde pendant quelques secondes. Arkéonph harcela l'iguane de sortilèges encore plus compliqués à esquiver contraignant le lézard à cesser son offensive. La femme rousse à cet instant réussit à se débarrasser des cordes qui lui serraient la gorge.**

** -****_Avada Keda_****…**

** -****_Sectumsempra_****, riposta Lys avant que la sorcière ne puisse terminer son incantation mortelle.**

** En effet, l'horrible sort n'eut pas le temps de fuser de la baguette magique, sa sombre propriétaire la lâcha. Des plaies profondes se formèrent sur tout le corps de la femme aux longs voiles, son sang coula et elle gémit de douleur. Une sphère dorée frappa Lys de plein fouet, l'expulsant contre le mur, à côté de la porte. La jeune fille se laissa tomber à terre en essayant de récupérer un peu de forces. **

** À cet instant, Neville fit irruption dans la pièce, l'épée cachée dans son dos. Il voulut se précipiter auprès de Lys mais Drago le devança. Le sorcier blond s'accroupit à côté de celle qu'il aimait. Il assit l'adolescente sous le regard interloqué de Rogue. Ce dernier protégeait les enfants apeurés comme les autres professeurs. **

** Neville empoigna solidement l'épée et se rua sur le Rêve ennemi. Une même détermination que lors du combat final de la Grande Bataille portait le jeune homme discret. L'iguane rayé d'ambre le vit arriver et tenta de le repousser d'un rayon orangé. Se détendant dans un bon fulgurant, Arkéonph réussit à s'interposer et fut blessé par l'attaque au lieu de l'adolescent. Surpris par la rapidité du mouvement du serpent, l'iguane ne vit pas s'abattre la lame qui lui trancha la tête. Le corps partagé roula sur les dalles de pierre, bientôt re-couvertes par une flaque de sang argenté. La Porteuse ennemie, toujours au sol, perdit aussitôt la rousseur de ses cheveux et passa par les autres symptômes morbides. **

** \- Emmenez les élèves dans leur dortoir, ordonna McGonagall à ses collègues.**

** Les adultes firent ce qu'on leur demandait. Même Harry et ses deux amis qui s'étaient épuisés à protéger les enfants retournèrent dans leur chambre, jetant des regards inquiets à Lys que son serpent blessé avait rejoint, se lovant au plus près d'elle. Drago fut séparé de la glorieuse combattante et suivit les autres à contrecœur. Seuls la directrice et Rogue restèrent auprès d'elle. Ils redressèrent lentement leur élève et l'assirent contre le mur en lui parlant. L'adolescente avait le regard mi-clos et répondait par un murmure ou un faible hochement de tête: elle était très faible.**

** \- Plus que deux, termina-t-elle dans un souffle avant de s'évanouir.**

** \- Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre, décida Severus en cueillant sa fille dans ses bras.**

** \- Restez avec elle, lui conseilla sa collègue. Vous avez besoin d'être ensemble, je me trompe ?**

** Le professeur ne répondit pas et se contenta de partir, arrachant un sourire fier à Minerva. Le père porta sa fille jusque dans sa chambre. Il la déposa avec délicatesse sur son lit, la borda avec patience. Elle avait tellement changé et pourtant le sorcier arrivait encore à voir la petite fille qu'il avait élevée. Severus déposa un baiser sur le front de la Porteuse et s'assit près d'elle en la contemplant. Arkéonph était enroulé sur la table de chevet et profitait lui aussi d'un repos bien mérité après les soins que venaient de lui prodiguer Rogue.**


	17. Lily

17

Lily

Arkéonph déforma les flammes de la cheminée pour faire apparaître les traits de l'iguane que Neville avait tué la veille.

\- Carias, l'iguane d'ambre, annonça Arkéonph.

Les flammes ondulèrent pour former un faucon.

\- Sectus, le faucon d'onyx.

Ce fut ensuite le chinchilla que Drago avait détruit qui apparut.

\- Jaris, le chinchilla d'améthyste.

Il créa enfin le portrait d'une fouine.

\- Taril, la fouine de rubis, termina-t-il.

Le serpent laissa le feu reprendre sa forme originelle.

\- Ce sont les trois Rêves qui pratiquent la magie noire, les informa le reptile en les regardant.

Les sorciers écoutaient l'animal. Assis devant l'âtre. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Drago et Lys l'écoutaient patiemment. Ils allaient bientôt devoir partir pour chercher les Rêves restants et les tuer.

\- Nous partirons dès que possible, prévint Lys.

\- Nous devrions être plus nombreux, dit Harry. Nous aurons besoin d'aide vu comme ils sont coriaces.

\- Si nous sommes trop nombreux nous serons vite repérés, rappela Hermione qui était blottie dans les bras de Ron.

\- Certains pourraient rester ici pour aider aux réparations et protéger les plus jeunes en cas d'attaques, proposa Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

\- C'est le boulot des profs ça, rappela Ron en caressant les cheveux d 'Hermione.

\- Ils ne sont pas beaucoup par rapport à la taille du château et au nombre d'élèves, calcula Harry.

\- Ceux qui resteront préviendront les autres en cas d'attaque d'un Porteur, proposa Neville qui tenait la main de Luna. Ils pourront aussi aider les adultes à mettre les étudiants à l'abri.

\- C'est la plus sage décision, trancha Lys qui brassait le feu avec une pique. Mais qui va rester ici et qui va partir ?

\- Arkéonph et toi êtes obligatoirement du voyage, nota Hermione.

\- Moi je vais rester ici, déclara Neville. J'aime bien défendre l'école.

\- Alors je reste aussi, décida Luna en posant la tête sur son épaule.

\- J'en suis, je viens avec toi, informa Harry.

\- De même, répondirent Hermione et Ron en cœur.

\- Pareil, rajouta Ginny.

\- Moi aussi, dit soudainement Drago à l'étonnement général.

\- Lys, appela une voix au bout du couloir.

L'adolescente fit volte-face. Son père était dressé un peu plus loin. Sa cape noire frôlant le sol et son visage scrutant l'adolescente.

\- Arkéonph laisse-nous, ordonna la Porteuse à voix basse.

Le serpent se laissa glisser au sol et quitta le couloir.

\- J'ai regardé la fiole, lâcha Lys quand le Rêve se fut éloigné.

Son père marqua un temps avant de reprendre:

\- Viens ! en lui tendant la main.

Lys laissa son père la guider dans le dédale de couloirs. Les deux sorciers se rendirent dans la salle de classe où le professeur enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils s'assirent.

\- J'aurai du te la faire regarder il y a bien longtemps, déplora-t-il.

\- Je n'aurai pas compris, riposta-t-elle en voyant que son interlocuteur s'en voulait. Je comprends ce qui s'est passé maintenant et c'est moi qui n'aurait pas du la haïr pendant tout ce temps.

\- Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

\- Comment pouvions-nous savoir que Voldemort voulait la tuer ?

\- Il y a eu deux naissances fin juillet, raconta-t-il. Celle de Neville et de Harry, l'un d'eux devenu plus grand devait tuer Voldemort. J'aurai du la protéger…

\- C'est Dumbledore qui a refusé, s'énerva Lys. C'est lui qui n'a pas voulu protéger ma mère et personne d'autre. Si tu y étais allé pour la défendre Voldemort n'aurai plus eu confiance en nous et Harry se serait fait tuer ! Ça devait se passer comme ça et pas autrement !

\- Je serais mort à sa place, riposta Severus.

\- Non ! On serait TOUS mort.

Lys se leva brusquement et quitta la salle de cours en claquant la porte.

Lys plongea lentement la main entre les rochers et attrapa le cou du serpent. Elle serra un peu sa prise, l'empêchant de bouger la tête. L'adolescente prit avec douceur le reste du corps du reptile vert en murmurant des paroles rassurantes en fourchelang. La Porteuse avait appris cette façon de parler grâce à Arkéonph. Cet apprentissage avait été dur mais la sorcière parlait aussi bien que les véritables fouchelangs. Elle avait réalisé un exploit en apprenant ce dialecte. En effet, personne avant la Porteuse n'avait réussi à communiquer avec les serpents sans être né avec ce rare don.

\- Belle prise, la complimenta Arkéonph pendant que sa maîtresse déposait le fin reptile dans une cage en acier.

\- Un__Ahaetulla nasuta, déclara-elle en empoignant la anse de la cage.

La sorcière repartit avec son Rêve sur l'épaule et l'animal enfermé. Lys capturait des serpents depuis son plus jeune âge. Arkéonph lui avait enseigné beaucoup sur leur comportement et elle avait appris à les comprendre. Lys ne tuait jamais ses prises, elle prélevait leur venin pour son père et le professeur Slughorn qui l'utilisaient pour des potions. Sans le savoir, tous les élèves de Poudlard étudiaient avec le venin que fournissait l'adolescente. La Porteuse aimait chasser ces créatures étranges. Elle s'était fait mordre trois fois mais jamais gravement. Ces blessures ne l'effrayaient pas mais l'amusaient.

La jeune fille rentra avec précaution dans Poudlard, ne voulant pas inquiéter le reptile captif par la présence des enfants qui jouaient. La salle des potions était vide. D'un geste de baguette elle éclaira les torches, illuminant la salle froide. D'un « _Incendio_ » elle enflamma le bois dans la cheminée. Elle disposa des ustensiles bizarres et des fioles contenant des produits colorés et étranges près de la cage. La Serpentard avec des gestes précis fit plusieurs manipulations, chauffa, pesa, ajouta des poudres diverses. Elle aimait être ici, seule, à travailler avec application.

Lys remplit un bécher et le mit à chauffer. Puis, la jeune fille sortit délicatement le serpent de sa cage. Il était d'un vert vif et sa tête triangulaire et très fine lui donnait un air malicieux. De fines bandes blanches et noires s'entrelaçaient sur les écailles de l'animal. Le reptile étonnant ne possédait pas un corps rond mais il ressemblait à un ruban vertical ondulant. Sa pupille bizarrement horizontale scrutait son entourage avec inquiétude.

Ce serpent était jeune et imprudent. Il s'était faufilé sous un tas de feuilles entre les pierres des remparts, elle l'avait trouvé facilement à l'aide de quelques sorts. Le reptile vert fut bientôt presque pétrifié par la peur et le froid de la pièce. L'ado-lescente murmura quelques paroles en fourchelang pour apaiser le reptile en alerte.

Elle approcha doucement sa main et prit le serpent à la base de la tête, cela lui donna une maîtrise totale de l'animal. La Porteuse le souleva en continuant de chuchoter dans la langue étrange. Habilement, elle lui fit ouvrir la bouche et approcha la tête du serpent d'un récipient. En appuyant les crochets du reptile contre le bord du verre elle déclencha l'extraction du venin. Quand la totalité du précieux liquide fut dans le récipient, Lys remis le serpent dans sa cage et s'apprêtait à s'occuper du poison lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez, permit-elle en saisissant l'éprouvette.

Le professeur Slughorn apparut dans la salle.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, avoua le professeur souriant en s'approchant.

\- Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps, Miss ?

\- Un moment.

Lys se baissa vers le gaz qui brûlait vivement. Elle retira le bécher bouillant et y versa le venin.

\- C'est pour la conservation ? remarqua l'adulte qui épiait tous les gestes de son élève.

\- Oui, répondit la Porteuse avec un sourire. Les venins sont très fragiles et si on veut qu'ils soient utilisables, il faut prendre des précautions, variables selon les espèces.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une élève aussi appliquée et passionnée que vous, la complimenta le professeur.

Lys ne put se retenir de rougir. Le professeur s'en amusa.

-Vous ressemblez à votre père Miss, continua-t-il pendant que l'adolescente rangeait la préparation dans un placard.

\- On me le dit très souvent, et ça ne me gêne pas.

\- Il est vrai que parfois, lors de vos moments d'énervement, on puisse vous confondre.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Vous avez la même démarche, les mêmes prononciations, les mêmes attitudes mais aussi la même sévérité.

\- Je ne pensais pas tant lui ressembler.

\- Pourtant c'est le cas, continua-t-il. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir Rogue comme père.

Lys baissa le regard. Elle s'affaira à ranger le matériel. Slughorn s'approcha de son élève et lui parla avec douceur.

\- Il peut être très fragile sous ses grands airs, et j'insiste sur votre ressemblance, lui confia-t-il.

\- On parle du professeur Rogue je vous rappelle, répondit Lys gênée par cette introspection.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien. Il s'est endurci depuis son adolescence: pour vous.

Il marqua un temps.

\- Severus veut être fort pour sa fille, continua-t-il, mais si je peux rajouter quelque chose à mon analyse... vous avez les yeux de votre mère.

Drago commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle des potions.

\- Tu peux encore partir, s'amusa Lys en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je suis curieux de découvrir ce que tu manigances, assura-t-il avec un ton moqueur.

Lys esquissa un sourire en entrant et s'approcha d'une cage. Elle saisit la anse de l'objet et se tourna vers le Serpentard.

\- Tu veux toujours m'accompagner ? s'enquit ironiquement la jeune fille en brandissant la cage.

L'adolescent se pencha vers les barreaux et observa l'animal captif. Le sorcier recula brusquement en apercevant le serpent vert. La Porteuse rit de son effarement

\- C'est quoi ce monstre ? s'affola-t-il en gardant une distance avec la cage.

Le serpent heurta les barreaux en crachant bruyamment. Lys murmura quelques paroles en fourchelang pour rassurer l'animal. La bête se calma aussitôt ce qui impressionna le jeune homme.

\- Je sais que tu adores ces bestioles mais à ce point, s'exclama-t-il dégouté.

\- Un Serpentard qui déteste les serpents, soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est quoi ces clichés, Rogue ? s'insurgea Malefoy.

\- Je vais le relâcher, tu viens ?

Il l'accompagna en se forçant, juste parce que c'était elle. Lys au contraire apprécia sa présence pendant leur promenade jusqu'à la forêt interdite où elle offrit un abri plus sûr au serpent d'un joli coup de baguette. Près de Drago elle oubliait presque les Porteurs et les Rêves qui cherchaient à la tuer. Bientôt, ils repartiraient pour les détruire, elle était inquiète pour tous ceux qui allaient l'accompagner: Nennvial qui était pourtant une Porteuse n'avait pas survécu contre Jaris, le chinchilla d'améthyste.

Son repas fini, Lys fourra une miche de pain dans un repli de sa cape et quitta discrètement la salle. Le soir était tombé, elle avait passé l'après-midi seule avec Arkéonph, les autres jeunes gens avaient eux aussi préparé soigneusement leurs affaires. Drago n'avait pas été aperçu et personne ne parlait de lui.

Lys déposa son Rêve dans sa chambre et rejoignit la salle froide du miroir du Risèd. Comme elle s'y attendait, son père qui n'était pas venu manger, était debout, face au miroir, une main posée sur la glace. La jeune fille se doutait de ce qu'il voyait. Ils souhaitaient tous les deux, depuis toujours, que Lily soit avec eux, qu'ils puissent lui parler, la sentir près d'eux…Lys ne se l'était jamais avouée avant qu'elle ne visionne la fiole de souvenirs. Quand jadis elle voyait le visage angélique de sa mère, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle pensait tellement la haïr. La sorcière ne s'approcha pas du professeur et resta en arrière. Il savait qu'elle était présente et la jeune fille attendait sans le presser qu'il s'adresse à elle. Le professeur retira sa paume du miroir et se retourna lentement vers son enfant. L'adolescente était debout devant lui, grande, mince, fière…adulte. Il ne pouvait nier la maturité dont faisait preuve la jeune fille. Elle pourrait bientôt partir seule pour fonder une famille, et vivre loin de lui.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais t'abandonner de la sorte ? s'offensa Lys qui suivait le cours de ses pensées.

Le père ne fut pas surprit que son enfant vienne de suivre son raisonnement. Il lui avait appris très jeune à entrer dans les pensées des autres sans se faire remarquer.

\- Aucun enfant ne doit rester indéfiniment avec ses parents, rétorqua Rogue.

\- Tu m'as dis toi-même que je ne suis pas comme les autres, insista-t-elle avec malice.

Severus esquissa un sourire. Lily lui avait jadis parlé ainsi. Plus le temps passait et plus il retrouvait des ressemblances entre les deux femmes.

\- Je te ressemble aussi, intervint la jeune fille qui continuait de suivre les pensées de son père. On me le dit sans cesse.

\- Je n'y peux malheureusement rien, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur un coffre contre une des parois de la pièce.

\- Ça ne me déplait pas, avoua-t-elle.

Un sourire illumina encore une fois le visage du professeur. La Porteuse prit place aux côtés de son père et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adulte. Ce dernier passa un bras autour des épaules de son enfant et la serra contre lui.

\- Je suis désolée pour la dispute de l'autre jour, s'excusa la jeune fille en baissant le regard.

\- Il n'y a pas à s'excuser, j'aurais du te montrer ces souvenirs bien plus tôt.

Lys ne répondit pas cette fois-ci. Elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde repartir dans une dispute avec son père.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi nous t'avons appelée Lys ? demanda soudainement le professeur en baissant son regard sur sa fille. La Serpentard secoua la tête négativement, elle leva le visage vers l'adulte.

\- C'était le surnom de ta mère, raconta-t-il avec douceur. Elle adorait que je l'appelle comme ça et elle a voulut te le donner à son tour.

Son père raconta longuement l'amour de Lily pour Lys. La jeune fille savourait les paroles de Severus en silence. Sa mère était partie pour ne pas être la cible des mangemorts. Lily avait eu beaucoup de mal à vivre sans sa petite famille et elle s'était mariée rapidement avec James Potter pour brouiller toutes traces de cette liaison avec Rogue. Elle s'était attachée à Harry de tout son amour sans oublier sa fille, mais bien trop loin d'elle.

\- Fais attention à toi, lui ordonna-t-il avec inquiétude.


	18. Dans la neige

18

Dans la neige

Lys ressentait par moment la morsure du froid sur son visage. Il faisait frais ce matin là. Un vent balayait en continu la cour. La magicienne était pourtant assise sur les marches glacées de l'entrée du château et réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas revu Drago et se demandait s'il viendrait.

L'horloge sonna, tirant Lys de ses interrogations. Elle avait entendu ces cloches tinter des milliers de fois, mais ne s'en lassait pas. Ce battement régulier avait le don de l'apaiser. L'adolescente ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement trans-porter par le son mélodieux. Le silence avait regagné depuis longtemps la cour froide, lorsque des chuchotements et des pas approchèrent. Lys se leva lentement et salua les membres de l'expédition. Drago était bien présent. Le groupe était accompagné de quelques professeurs, de Neville et de Luna.

McGongall s'approcha, accompagnée du professeur Rogue.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de ne rien avoir oublié ? s'assura une dernière fois la directrice.

Le groupe se questionna du regard avant de déclarer qu'ils étaient prêts. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'approcha et tendit une pierre à sa fille. Les jeunes sorciers posèrent tous un doigt sur le caillou. Ils saluèrent et le portoloin les expédia. Le voyage fut mouvementé comme le groupe s'y attendait: plus le nombre de personnes évoluait et plus le transport était compliqué. Lorsque les adolescents po-sèrent enfin leurs pieds sur le sol, ils ressentirent l'immense différence de température. La cour du château avait beau être froide, leur nouvel environnement était grandement plus glacial. Le sol était recouvert d'une profonde couche de neige. Ron aurait voulut demander des explications à Lys mais se ravisa vue la situation. Pendant que les garçons se frottaient machinalement les bras pour se réchauffer, les jeunes filles enfilaient déjà des pulls chauds d'un petit coup de baguette.

\- Où est-ce qu'on a encore atterrit ? se questionna Ginny en tournant sur elle-même dans la neige.

\- Sur un plateau contre le flanc est de l'Everest, expliqua Lys. Vous avez de la chance, on ne va pas monter au sommet.

Ron eu un soupir de soulagement.

\- Il y un temple un peu plus haut et nous pensons qu'un des deux Rêves restants pourrait s'y cacher.

\- Pourquoi ne pas y être allés directement ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Il n'existe que des textes de cette endroit, assura Hermione, il n'y aucune photographie, ni gravure, Rogue n'a pas pu le visualiser pour programmer le portoloin.

\- Comment êtes-vous sûrs qu'il y a un Rêve là-haut ? s'enquit Harry septique.

\- Les sept Orfèvres avaient trouvé un filon d'onyx à l'emplacement du temple, précisa Arkéonph. Un des Rêves restants à perdu son Porteur et doit donc en choisir un autre.

\- Tu parles du faucon qui a attaqué Lys pendant les vacances de Noël ? voulut s'assurer Ginny qui écoutait le récit du reptile avec attention.

Le serpent hocha affirmativement la tête avant de continuer.

\- Ce faucon a été forgé dans de l'onyx justement, et lorsqu'un Rêve doit choisir un nouveau porteur il voit le visage de son prochain maître à travers la pierre précieuse dans laquelle il a été ciselé.

\- Tu veux dire que le faucon va venir ici pour découvrir son prochain maître ? conclut Ron.

Arkéonph acquiesça. Il s'inquiétait au fond de lui: même sans Porteur, le Rêve restait très dangereux.

Le groupe s'adapta rapidement aux conditions difficiles qui n'aidaient pas leur marche. Il faisait très froid, la neige les gênait à chaque pas. Aucun ne se plaignait, il fallait avancer.

Ils approchaient d'un abri où ils envisageaient de passer la nuit quand Harry fut attiré par un morceau de lichen sur la neige. Il le ramassa en se questionnant sur sa présence à cette altitude. À peine l'avait-il en main qu'il sentit une vive brûlure à travers son gant. Il émit juste un gémissement et s'écroula lourdement dans la neige en lâchant le végétal empoisonné.

Hermione comprit trop tard ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'avait même pas vu Harry se baisser.

Lys tourna sur elle-même scrutant les alentours craignant une attaque. L'adolescente pointa finalement une avancée rocheuse une centaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux.

\- On va être obligés de s'arrêter, annonça-t-elle. On va le monter là-haut.

Drago et Ron prirent leur ami qui gémissait de douleur dans leurs bras et réunirent leurs forces pour le porter au prix de grands efforts jusqu'aux rochers. Les filles préparèrent le campement tandis que Lys s'apprêtait à soigner son frère en sortant de son sac une fiole remplie d'un liquide mauve. Les deux garçons déposèrent Harry dans une des tentes magiquement montées. Lys s'affaira le plus vite possible.

\- _Incendio_, murmura-t-elle en pointant l'éprouvette avec sa baguette.

Une douce flamme sortit de l'instrument magique et vint lécher la paroi de verre, la réchauffant. La mixture se mit lentement à fumer. Lys la transvasa dans un gobelet et s'accroupit près du blessé.

\- C'est chaud Harry, chuchota-t-elle à son demi-frère avec un sourire rassurant tandis que Ginny lui soulevait un peu la tête.

Elle lui fit boire lentement le breuvage et recouvrit avec douceur le blessé d'une seconde couverture.

\- La potion fera bientôt effet, rassura-t-elle. Repose-toi.

Harry esquissa de son mieux un sourire entre deux spasmes. Ginny resta près de lui affreusement inquiète.

À côté, ils avaient déjà contacté Poudlard. Lys referma la tente en interrogeant ses amis du regard.

\- On attend Rogue, répondit Drago à sa question silencieuse.

McGonagall se tenait au milieu de la siphalène et parlait avec Hermione en essayant d'avoir le plus d'informations possible. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal apparut à son tour au-dessus du transmetteur. La directrice lui raconta l'histoire à voix basse, lui décrivant le peu de symptômes qu'Hermione avait pu lui donner.

\- Il n'a aucune fièvre, anticipa Lys à la question que son père allait poser. Il s'est affaiblit d'un seul coup au point de ne plus pouvoir marcher mais il n'a aucune difficulté à respirer.

\- Tu lui as donné quelque chose ? s'enquit-il le visage encore plus tendu que d'habitude.

\- Une fiole d'anti-poison que j'ai fait chauffer, développa la fille du professeur. Du venin vipérin avec de la menthe de troll, de la glycine indomptable et des feuilles de saule bleu.

L'adulte considéra pendant quelques minutes les informations de son enfant.

\- La violence du poison a été atténuée par le gant épais, mais c'est sérieux, ajouta Lys.

Severus eut un soupir. Sa fille lui ressemblait, elle était aussi passionnée que lui par les potions et les plantes.

\- Il supportera un voyage en portoloin ? demanda-t-il en réfléchissant.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit encore une fois l'adolescente avec calme.

Le reste du groupe s'inquiétait de plus en plus au fil de la discussion.

\- Je pense néanmoins qu'il aura reprit des forces demain, avança la Porteuse.

\- Le professeur Rogue viendra le chercher à l'aube, conclut McGonagall en faisant confiance au jugement de son élève. Soyez vigilants les enfants.

Les deux sorciers disparurent et la siphalène se rétracta.

\- On est plus des enfants, râla Ron sans conviction.

Mais plus personne n'eut envie de sourire.

\- On nous a jamais appris ça en cours de potion, assura Drago en interrogeant son amie.

\- J'ai aidé mon père à faire des breuvages depuis toute petite, raconta la jeune fille. Il m'a aussi appris les différents diagnostics qu'on peut tirer de quelques symptômes.

Le sorcier hocha la tête, surpris. Il connaissait bien la jeune fille mais il ne la pensait pas si savante dans ce domaine.

\- Tu penses qu'on va arriver au temple dans combien de temps ?

\- Demain si tout se passe bien... Si Harry peut voyager avec mon père... Si on en a les forces...

\- Cet empoisonnement est un avertissement, dit Hermione. On veut nous dissuader d'atteindre le temple.

\- Harry a été imprudent mais on aurait tous fait pareil, on ne pensait pas être attendus ainsi, avoua Drago.

\- Ce doit être Seriel, intervint Arkéonph.

Les adolescents le regardèrent avec interrogation, lui arrachant un soupir d'agacement.

\- Je sais qu'on est longs à la détente mais tu ne nous aides pas, insista la Porteuse en posant les yeux sur son reptile.

\- Sectus, le faucon, n'a toujours pas de Porteur, je l'aurai ressenti. Il ne reste qu'une seule personne: Seriel. C'est un elfe venu d'une tribu originaire de Pologne, dans la forêt de Bialovèse. Je ne le connais pas mais il a l'air sacrément rusé.

\- Un elfe de maison ? s'étonna Ron.

Arkéonph soupira une nouvelle fois. L'animal n'était vraiment pas patient.

\- Les elfes de maison sont des cousins des vrais elfes comme Seriel. Ce porteur doit avoir la taille d'une nixe et est très puissant.

\- Comme dans les contes, déduit Ginny.

\- Il n'y a donc pas un Rêve, mais deux et un Porteur puissant dans ce temple, s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- On tue le faucon et on se barre, proposa Ron. C'est simple et moins dangereux.

\- On verra au temple, conclut Hermione.

\- Elle te ressemble, chuchota Arkéonph à sa Porteuse.

Lys esquissa un sourire.

Lys ramassa quelques affaires et fit le sac d'Harry puis elle réchauffa une mixture identique à celle de la veille et la versa dans un gobelet. La Porteuse le prit entre ses mains en plongeant son regard dans le paysage. Elle sentait la chaleur de la potion raviver ses doigts puis tout son corps engourdi. L'adolescente pensa un instant qu'elle pourrait renvoyer le reste du groupe à Poudlard avec Harry. C'était un elfe qui menaçait ses amis, elle avait peur pour eux.

Le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal apparu dans la neige à quelques pas de la jeune fille.

\- Je n'ai encore réveillé personne, expliqua-t-elle à son père, je suis heureuse de te voir.

La Porteuse retourna dans la tente d'Harry qu'elle avait veillé toute la nuit avec Ginny. Elle caressa doucement la joue de son frère qui ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il esquissa un sourire et but lentement la potion.

\- Ça à un goût de fraise, avoua-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

\- Heureuse de te voir plus frais qu'hier petit frère, chuchota-t-elle.

Avec beaucoup de patience, elles réussit à lever le sorcier et à le sortir de la tente.

\- Professeur, salua faiblement Harry.

\- Potter, répondit l'homme avec son ton habituel.

Rogue posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et ils disparurent.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi à Drago, hier ? demanda Lys à voix basse.

\- Rien, insista Arkéonph qui se faisait interroger depuis le début de la marche.

\- Tu mens, répliqua sa maîtresse je vous ai vus discuter hier soir.

\- Peut-être, défia-t-il.

La jeune fille serra les poings devant l'insolence de l'animal.

\- Tu me fatigues, lâcha-t-elle.

L'adolescente voulut expulser le Rêve de son épaule pour le punir mais n'en eut pas le temps. Une boule écarlate lui frôla la tête.

\- À couvert ! hurla Ron en poussant sa sœur et Hermione vers un rocher assez gros pour les abriter.

La sorcière brune attrapa le bras de Drago et le tira avec elle derrière une autre roche.

\- C'est pas un sortilège connu ça, leur indiqua Hermione.

\- Un Porteur ? proposa Ginny en se calant contre le roc.

\- Seriel, murmura Arkéonph.

\- C'est plus qu'un avertissement, constata Lys en cherchant le mystérieux attaquant des yeux.

\- Là-haut ! s'écria Ron en pointant un plateau au-dessus d'eux.

Les filles aperçurent en effet, une silhouette sombre qui bougeait dans la neige. Une sphère flamboyante se forma et vola vers les adolescents à grande vitesse.

\- Courez, ordonna Lys quittant sa cachette suivie de Drago.

Le reste du groupe eut juste le temps de l'imiter, l'attaque explosa leurs abris. Les sorciers contrattaquèrent en unissant leurs sortilèges pendant de longues minutes. L'agresseur évitait tous leurs tirs et commençait à perdre patience. Un ultime rayon rubis s'éleva et détruit un énorme rocher dans la pente au-dessus d'eux. L'assaillant disparut. Les débris se mirent à rouler. D'un grand coup de baguette, Hermione et Ginny créèrent un dôme transparent. Les roches éclatèrent contre la paroi magique. À la dernière pierre, les deux sorcières tombèrent sur le sol, épuisées. Ron se précipita vers sa sœur et Lys s'apprêtait a faire de même avec Hermione, lorsqu'elle aperçut une vague blanche au-dessus d'eux. Un nuage de neige s'était formé plus haut et fonçait sur eux.

\- Avalanche ! s'écria la magicienne.

Par chance, il y avait un renfoncement dans une paroi proche. Les adolescents aidèrent les deux jeunes filles essoufflées à se relever et les entraînèrent vers l'abris. Ginny et son frère arrivèrent en premier, suivis par Lys qui déposa Hermione contre la paroi rocheuse.

\- Drago ! s'affola Ron, vite !.

Inquiète, Lys jeta un coup d'œil à son ami blond qui courait dans leur direction et à la masse de neige grondante qui se rapprochait rapidement, trop rapidement. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais le temps d'atteindre le renfort avant d'être percuté par l'avalanche. Sans réfléchir, la sorcière brune se lança dans sa direction et le plaqua à terre.

Les trois amis restés à l'abri retinrent leur souffle en voyant la vague neigeuse ensevelir les deux Serpentards dans un énorme vacarme. Effarés, ils balayèrent du regard l'étendue blanche pendant de longues minutes après la fin du ravage. Le niveau de neige avait doublé et les deux amis étaient introuvables.

\- Lys ! appela Hermione d'une voie désespérée.

La jeune fille voulut quitter l'abri pour chercher la Porteuse mais Ron la serra fortement dans ses bras. Ginny resta pétrifiée, le regard embué de larmes.

\- Ils…sanglota-t-elle. Ils sont…

Ginny fondit en pleurs sur l'épaule de son frère, qui essayait de repérer les deux absents. Ils étaient morts ? C'était impo-ssible ! Lys ne se serait pas laissée tuer ainsi, cette fille était trop déterminée.

Avec courage, le jeune homme s'écarta des deux adolescentes et s'approcha de l'endroit où avaient disparut la jeune fille brune et Drago. D'un grand geste, il écarta les deux bras et un tourbillon de vent commença à balayer l'entourage du sorcier.

\- _Vivente_, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Des lueurs fragiles échappèrent de sa baguette et tournèrent autour de lui avant de se disperser sur toute le plateau blanc. Il espérait trouver un peu de vie dans le chaos neigeux. Les lumières cherchèrent, hésitèrent puis s'éteignirent une à une, soustrayant aux adolescents leurs derniers espoirs.

Lorsque Ron tomba à terre, à bout de force. Sa sœur et Hermione coururent vers lui et le redressèrent de leur mieux. Des larmes mouillaient les yeux de leur ami épuisé. Elles le serrèrent contre elles en laissant échapper leurs pleurs.

Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'avalanche. Les trois survivants avaient établi leur campement contre la paroi qui les avait protégés. Ils ne contactèrent pas les professeurs ce soir là. Ils étaient incapables d'annoncer la disparition des deux complices. Lys n'était plus, et personne ne pouvait les protéger des Porteurs, puisqu'Arkéonph était mort avec eux. Le silence et le froid les faisaient se sentir encore plus fragiles dans cette immensité blanche.

Il eut froid. Il ouvrit les yeux, tout était sombre autour de lui. Il se sentait écrasé et surtout il avait froid. Il y eut un mouvement contre son torse dans l'obscurité bleutée. Le serpent d'argent effleura son visage et commença à s'éloigner de lui en se frayant un chemin dans la neige glacée.

Drago, encore sonné, ne put lui adresser un mot. Il entendit disparaître le corps rayé d'émeraude. Sans pouvoir bouger, il essaya d'évaluer la situation. L'écrasement intense qu'il ressentait sur son torse le gênait fortement pour respirer. Il se rendit compte que des mèches de cheveux étaient contre sa joue. Ce devait être les cheveux de Lys. Il parvint à bouger une main. Il réalisa que la jeune fille était au-dessus de lui, totalement immobile, le corps glacé et rigide. Il se sentit vide, seul. Le froid et la peur commencèrent à le faire trembler.

Drago ne savait comment se dégager et il commençait à manquer d'air. C'est à ce moment qu'Arkéonph reparut au-dessus de lui devancé par une petite sphère lumineuse. Un peu d'air frais caressa le visage de Drago quand le serpent se laissa glisser du mince passage qu'il venait de créer.

\- Elle est morte, se désespéra le jeune homme.

\- Pas encore. Je l'ai ensorcelée pour nous sauver, expliqua le reptile en se replaçant contre sa maîtresse. Quand elle s'est jetée sur toi pour te protéger de l'avalanche, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que fusionner son corps entier avec le mien. Elle est actuellement transformée en une statue d'argent et d'émeraude. C'est comme ça que son corps nous a préservés tous les deux. L'avalanche est passée au-dessus de nous. Je viens de créer un passage d'air mais nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça, le froid va rapidement nous tuer.

\- Tu l'as ensorcelée pour longtemps ? le questionna Drago.

\- Non, mais elle est très faible, il faut la remonter à la surface.

Reprenant espoir, Drago eut la force de s'extraire de dessous le corps de Lys. Lorsqu'il put atteindre sa baguette dans sa poche, il commença à gratter pour créer un passage. À petits coups de « _Repulso_ » il tassa la neige, créant un puits jusqu'à apercevoir le ciel étoilé.

Au prix d'efforts incroyables, Drago hissa le corps argenté de Lys vers la surface, il était partagé entre la joie de la savoir vivante, l'inquiétude de la sentir ainsi pétrifiée et l'angoisse du froid qui risquait de la lui enlever à jamais. Arkéonph lové contre sa maîtresse, lui transmettait inlassablement sa force vitale pour la maintenir en vie.

Drago mit toute la nuit pour remonter la Porteuse. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il s'effondra sur la neige en serrant le corps de Lys contre lui et appela ses amis. Leur camp était proche. La veille, l'adolescent avait presque atteint le rocher quand l'avalanche les avaient ensevelis.

\- Ils sont vivants ! s'écria Hermione en sortant de la tente alertée par les appels de Drago. Ils sont vivants !.

Elle couru jusqu'à eux et fut saisie d'horreur en voyant Lys comme statufiée dans sa peau d'argent. Immobile, elle ne comprenait pas. Drago put juste murmurer:

\- Aidez-nous.

Hermione vit Arkéonph lové contre sa maîtresse, concentré sur l'envoi de son énergie et compris qu'il fallait faire vite.


	19. Les Timors

19

Les Timors

Après la démétallisation de Lys, il fallut plusieurs jours aux deux rescapés et au précieux reptile pour retrouver des forces.

Hermione et Ginny prirent soin d'eux, guidés à distance par Rogue. Le sac de Lys était une véritable apothicairerie. Ron se concentra sur une surveillance de tous les instants du campement de fortune.

Lys avait sauvé Drago, puis le jeune homme l'avait remontée du fond des glaces. Leur complicité s'en trouva renforcée. Arkéonph avait fait son devoir, du moins c'était ce qu'il grommelait lorsque sa maîtresse le remerciait de son dévouement sans faille.

Quand tous se sentirent prêts, ils reprirent leur route vers le temple en se promettant d'être méfiants.

Les adolescents cheminaient sans parler, attentifs dans ce milieu hostile. Ils marchèrent quelques bonnes heures avant d'apercevoir le temple. Un bâtiment de glace, encastré dans la falaise. Une rangée de colonnes blanches maintenait l'avancée du toit et des flammes bleues illuminaient l'entrée.

\- Sortez vos baguettes et soyez prudents, leur conseilla Lys à voix basse.

Les sorciers s'exécutèrent et avancèrent vers le temple. Une brume tomba rapidement sur eux. Hermione qui avait d'abord calculé qu'ils auraient le temps de rejoindre le bâtiment, corrigea son estimation: le lieu semblait s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

\- Arrêtez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

N'entendant plus ses amis, elle se retourna mais ne vit plus le reste du groupe. Juste un énorme brouillard l'entourait. De leur côté, chacun des autres étudiants de Poudlard avait été isolé par le même phénomène.

Ron commença à tourner sur lui même et vit bientôt le paysage se déformer. L'épais nuage qui l'enveloppait laissa place à des arbres puis à une forêt. Il se trouvait dans une clairière baignée par le soleil. Le sorcier se laissa réchauffer un instant en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, plusieurs pierres étaient apparues, plantées dans le sol en colonne. Intrigué, le frère de Ginny s'accroupit devant l'une d'elle et découvrit des lettres gravées dans le roc.

\- Ci-gît Fred Weasley, assassiné par Lord Voldemort, lut-il.

De la tristesse remplit le cœur de l'adolescent. Fred lui manquait, chaque jour, chaque instant. Ce frère blagueur mais attentionné et protecteur qu'on lui avait retiré, avait laissé un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Retenant une larme, le Gryffondor s'approcha d'une autre tombe et lut l'épitaphe: « Ci-gît Georges Weasley, assassiné par Lord Voldemort. Le sorcier rouquin eut un haut le cœur. Non, c'était impossible, Georges était vivant. Il n'avait pas été tué. Pourtant, l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

Il continua de lire les tombes Tant de noms familiers y étaient inscrits, trop de noms: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Percy, Ginny… Toute sa famille était morte et enterrée. Ron se leva, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La forêt avait disparue, il n'y avait plus que des tombes, des tombes à perte de vue. Le sorcier se mit à marcher en lisant d'autres noms sur les pierres tombales. Le jeune homme courut pour sortir de l'endroit funèbre, mais la fin du lieu n'arrivait jamais. À bout de forces, il s'effondra, redoublant de sanglots. Après de longues minutes à pleurer la mort des êtres qui lui étaient si chers, il leva son visage mouillé vers de nouvelles pierres apparues, un peu plus grandes que les autres.

\- Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Pomona Chourave, Severus Rogue, Sibylle Trelawney, déchiffra-il terrorisé.

Tous ses professeurs avaient eux aussi péri sous les sorts de Voldemort. Le jeune garçon se retourna et fit face à de nouvelles tombes. Le sorcier roux reconnu les prénoms: Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, même Lys était morte.

\- Tu es seul, chuchota une voix.

Les sons se multiplièrent, lui martelant sa solitude. Ron serra son crâne entre ses mains, tentant de nier encore ce que lui assuraient les voix, pendant qu'une obscurité effrayante tombait sur le lieu funèbre.

Lorsque le brouillard s'estompa Ginny se tenait dans un salon. L'ambiance y était agréable et chaleureuse. Un feu de cheminée brûlait et réchauffait la sorcière. Des canapés d'un ocre doux meublaient la pièce et une personne était assise sur l'un d'eux. Intriguée, elle s'en approcha.

\- Harry ? s'étonna-t-elle.

L'adolescente fut surprise. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tourné la tête vers son amie. elle s'assit à ses côtés. Elle se mit à lui raconter leurs aventures depuis son départ de la montagne. Il semblait l'écouter, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Ginny, tellement absorbée par son récit et la joie de revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait, ne vit pas le visage de son ami se transformer. Le sorcier grandit de quelques centimètres et une barbe poussa à son menton, quelques rides apparurent aux coins des yeux émeraude d'Harry. Il se leva brusquement. Étonnée, Ginny l'appela mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle commença à crier le prénom du jeune homme en fixant son visage qui s'était métamorphosé. Il ressemblait à un homme d'une trentaine d'année et non plus au garçon qu'elle connaissait. Ce dernier s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. La rouquine suivit son aimé et le contourna. Harry ouvrit la porte et une femme aux cheveux blonds sauta dans les bras d'Harry qui se mit à rire de bon cœur. Qui était-elle ? Une amie ? C'est ce dont Ginny essayait de se persuader.

\- Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ? s'enquit Harry en prenant la main de la jolie femme.

\- Super, lui déclara-t-elle ravie. Comment vont les enfants ?

Cette question poignarda la rouquine. Harry avait des enfants avec cette femme ! Pourquoi ? L'avait-il oubliée ? Était-elle morte ? Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la sorcière lorsque deux têtes brunes descendirent des escaliers au fond de la pièce en criant de joie. « Maman ! Papa ! » Ces mots que l'adolescente avait elle-même prononcés des milliers de fois innocemment venaient de lui causer la plus grosse douleur de sa vie. Ginny chercha le regard du père de famille qui souriait de bonheur. Terrassée par la tristesse, elle courut pour prendre l'homme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras mais le traversa. La sorcière sentit son corps transpercer le garçon sans qu'il ne la remarque.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

La brume s'évapora. Drago était devant une immense et robuste porte en bois. Il reconnut cette entrée pour l'avoir franchie des milliers de fois. Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il au manoir des Malefoy ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Intrigué, il s'approcha et s'apprêtait à toquer, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dans un grincement. Le jeune homme pénétra dans la demeure. Il passait ses doigts sur les meubles et tableaux qui l'avaient vu grandir, cherchant une logique aux événements présents.

\- Drago, murmura une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les escaliers et vit sa mère le dévaler pour venir serrer son enfant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi sa mère serait-elle désolée ? Cette dernière prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains, une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. Cette sorcière, grande, mince aux cheveux ébènes avec sa mèche blanche qui éclairait son visage. Non, elle ne pleurait jamais, jamais devant lui.

\- Sois fort, termina-t-elle en passant un bras dans le dos de son fils.

Elle entraîna Drago inquiet à l'étage. De nombreuses personnes habillées en noir étaient assises à une immense table dont il ne voyait pas la fin. Un homme à la peau blanche, debout, le regarda. Voldemort le regardait.

\- Drago, commença-t-il avec une voix douce en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Narcissa laissa avec tristesse son fils s'approcher du mage noir. Ce dernier accueillit le jeune mangemort dans ses bras, sa baguette levée entre ses doigts. C'était un geste que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait souvent fait. Il serrait toujours le jeune Malefoy contre lui, sa baguette prête à tuer. L'ado-lescent se sentait si faible, si impuissant dans ces moments là. Voldemort lâcha son jeune disciple et planta son regard cruel et fourbe dans les yeux du sorcier blond.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu nous abandonnes Drago, lui confia-t-il, que tu ne reviennes pas, que tu m'aies oublié.

Un horrible sourire déforma le visage déjà laid du mage, qui disparut soudainement.

\- Approche, murmura sa voix dans la salle. Approche Drago Malefoy. Rejoins-moi à l'autre bout de la table. Rejoins-moi et montre à tous ces mangemorts que tu es comme eux.

Une larme coula silencieusement sur la joue du jeune homme qui commença à marcher vers son maître. Tant de visages lui étaient familiers. Il passa devant son père, sa tante Bellatrix Black, Peter Pettigrow…Tout était comme la dernière fois. Drago avait déjà vécu cette scène. C'était il y a quelques années, Voldemort lui avait posé la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche. Cette marque indélébile qui prouvait à tout le monde son appartenance à la magie noire, son appartenance au mal. Ce jour avait été le pire jour de sa vie: le jour où il avait été lâche. Il se souvint que Lys lui disait souvent: « Mieux vaut soumettre qu'être soumis ». Cette phrase lui avait toujours semblée insignifiante mais maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à la faire sienne.

Le garçon avançait, les yeux baissés devant les membres des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous avaient cet air malsain et vicieux, sauf trois personnes. Les trois personnes qui l'avaient toujours protégé. Sa mère le fixait avec peine et tristesse, jamais elle n'avait voulu que son fils devienne ainsi dépendant du mal. Son père baissait les yeux, incapable de regarder son fils. La dernière personne qu'il reconnue était Severus Rogue lui même. Le professeur le fixait avec des yeux impénétrables, il était calme et sévère. Drago chercha enfin Lys du regard, mais la jeune fille n'était pas là, comme la dernière fois. Le garçon quitta des yeux les spectateurs et regarda loin devant lui. Il n'apercevait pas le bout de la table et la voix de Voldemort l'appelait toujours. Le chemin lui semblait interminable et la peur le rongeait. Il avait honte d'être si faible. Quel regard poserait Lys sur lui si elle était présente ? Elle qui avait dit non à la marque. Lui n'y arrivait pas, pour la deuxième fois, il n'y arrivait pas.

Le nuage se dissipa, Hermione tourna lentement sur elle-même, cherchant à se repérer. Elle se trouvait dans une salle avec de hauts murs recouverts par des centaines de tableaux. La jeune fille s'approcha d'une des œuvres et passa les doigts sur la peinture qui s'anima. Elle reconnu son premier cours de potions à Poudlard. Rogue interrogeait Harry avec des questions auxquelles l'élève ne pouvait pas répondre, par manque de connaissance. Hermione bondissait sur sa chaise en levant la main dans le but de se faire interroger, sans succès. Lys était assise une table plus loin, sans personne à côté d'elle, et regardait le jeune Gryffondor avec pitié. Après avoir jeté une remarque cinglante à Harry, le professeur se tourna vers Lys qui répondit aux multiples questions, ses yeux émeraudes plongés dans le regard noir de l'adulte. La petite brune se tenait droite sur sa chaise, calme et posée. Hermione avait serré les dents lorsque Rogue avait retiré des points à la maison Gryffondor pour en rajouter à celle de Serpentard. C'était injuste aux yeux de la jeune fille qui ressentait encore la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée.

Souhaitant quitter ce souvenir, la jeune fille recula et s'approcha d'une autre peinture. Son cœur se serra en découvrant une nouvelle scène de son passé. C'était maintenant pendant sa deuxième année. Les attaques répétées et mystérieuses du Basilic avaient forcé la sorcière à rester éveillée plusieurs nuits, à chercher des informations à la bibliothèque. Le professeur McGonagall leur rendait juste les devoirs de la veille. Elle la vit déposer la copie médiocre sur sa table. Hermione avait oublié des exercices et des éléments de réponses. Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, la jeune fille avait senti des larmes de rage monter à ses yeux: Lys affichait un sourire de fierté et Drago ne cessait de regarder la copie de son amie. La Porteuse avait cette fois dépassé la Gryffondor, elle avait eu la copie parfaite, sans faute. La sorcière blonde laissa échapper quelques sanglots de colère. Elle passa devant de nombreux tableaux, chacun lui rappelait un échec de sa vie. La jeune fille revoyait le jour où Harry avait réussi à préparer une potion là où elle avait échoué, le jour où elle avait tenté d'apprendre l'Occlumancie et que Lys avait réussi à s'introduire dans ses pensées sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte… Tous ces jours où elle avait connu l'échec, elle essayait de les oublier, mais n'y arrivait pas. Hermione se souvint de la montagne, du temple, la marche qui n'en finissait jamais, la brume qui les recouvrait…Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose clochait et ce quelque chose cherchait à la déstabiliser. La jeune fille essuya d'un revers de manche ses larmes et se mit à sourire en se souvenant de Lys faisant ce même geste. La Porteuse le faisait chaque fois qu'on la surprenait en train de pleurer. Elle sourit encore : voilà qu'elle ressemblait à Lys ! Son sourire se mua en éclat de rire qui se répercuta contre les parois et plusieurs tableaux tombèrent avec fracas aux pieds de la magicienne. Avec rapidité, elle repassa dans son esprit toutes ses connaissances sur les créatures magiques.

\- Les Timors, s'exclama Hermione.

La jeune fille repensa à un autre souvenir joyeux et se remit à rire. La salle se décomposa lentement, les peintures s'écrasèrent sur le sol, les murs fondirent, laissant place à un trou noir. La sorcière se sentit soudain attirée par le vide et tomba pendant de longues secondes.

Elle était allongée dans la neige, haletante. Hermione se releva sur les coudes et regarda autour d'elle. Une épaisse brume l'enveloppait encore mais elle s'était sortie du piège des sombres créatures qu'étaient les Timors. Elle espéra que ses amis s'en sortiraient eux aussi.

Ron était perdu dans le sombre cimetière. Des voix lui murmuraient qu'il était seul, et le sorcier n'arrivait pas à s'en défendre. Ces paroles blessantes le poursuivaient et résonnaient dans sa tête. Ses jambes ployèrent soudainement sous son poids et le firent s'écraser sur la terre humide. Les tombes l'entourant s'élevèrent soudainement et tournoyèrent dans le ciel sous les yeux terrorisés du garçon. Les stèles resserrèrent leur cercle et d'autres pierres tombales s'arrachèrent du sol de tous les côtés pour s'élever elles aussi. La ronde des dalles ensorcelées se fit de plus ne plus rapide et bruyante. L'adolescent regarda les tombes se toucher pour enfin ne faire plus qu'une. Cette dernière s'écrasa lourdement devant lui. Elle était immense et d'énormes lettres étaient gravées sur la paroi grise: « Ci-gît Ronald Bilius Weasley, assassiné par Lord Voldemort ».

\- Non ! hurla le garçon en serrant son crâne.

La stèle disparue soudainement. Puis le cimetière, pour laisser l'adolescent dans un vide noir. Ron ne bougeait plus, il n'osait pas bouger. Une image lui apparut. Il se vit avec ses frères aînés, à courir dans la maison pendant que leur mère les priait de se calmer, à jouer au Quidditch avec sa famille, prenant une pomme à la place des diverses balles…Il revit Poudlard et les virées nocturnes avec Harry et Hermione, le club de duel, le basilic…Tous ses souvenirs défilaient et semblaient lui arracher quelque chose. Chaque fois qu'une image quittait son esprit il ressentait un vide immense et douloureux. Et s'il était en train d'oublier tous ces moments ? Le jeune homme se demanda soudainement si Lys ou son père pourraient les lui rendre grâce à leurs talents de Légilimencie. Inconsciemment, il se mit à sourire reprenant confiance. Ce serait tellement pratique de faire appel à eux pour retrouver ses affaires dans le souk qu'était devenue sa chambre. Il rit. Les images qui venaient de le quitter revinrent vers lui et Ron se sentit tomber. La chute fut longue.

L'adolescent était sur le dos, il gisait dans la neige.

\- Ron ! l'appela une voix féminine.

Le garçon se releva doucement et sourit faiblement à Hermione. La magicienne qu'il aimait accourut et l'aida. Il souffrait d'un horrible mal de tête et un malaise profond l'habitait encore.

\- Ça me rappelle mon premier transplanage, avoua Ron écœuré.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour sortir ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

\- Je me suis mis à rire en pensant à ma chambre et tout a disparu, j'ai rien compris.

\- On s'est fait attaqués par des Timors, lui expliqua la jeune fille. Ce sont des créatures qui plongent leurs victimes dans leurs cauchemars. On se retrouve enfermés dans nos peurs les plus profondes et seul un rire peut nous en sortir.

\- Je comprends mieux. Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- On est les seuls à être sortis du piège, déplora-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune fille fondit en pleurs dans les bras de son ami. Si Drago, Ginny et Lys n'arrivaient pas à s'en sortir, Ron et elle ne pourraient rien faire pour eux.

Drago continuait de marcher à côté des mangemorts, la tête baissée, terrorisé. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, il se sentait horriblement vulnérable. La pièce devenait sombre et le garçon avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Ses jambes tremblaient et la sueur perlait à son front.

Il aperçut Voldemort au bout de la table. Le Mage noir lui fit signe de s'approcher avec un sourire narquois. Le garçon déglutit et une horrible boule se forma au fond de sa gorge. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit lentement le poignet gauche de son futur mangemort et retroussa la manche qui couvrait sa peau. Les invités commencèrent à s'exciter et le Lord posa sa baguette sur l'avant-bras du sorcier. Voldemort ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer l'incantation et le jeune homme pleura. Le visage de Lys revint dans son esprit et il entendit la voix sévère et les paroles blessantes qu'elle lui avait adressées lors d'une dispute au Quiddtich ou elle ne supportait pas son air dépité de perdant.

Tout à coup transporté dans ses souvenirs il revécu le dialogue:

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? s'était énervée Lys.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, lui avait-il ordonné.

La Porteuse avait bondit sur ses jambes et pris avec poigne l'épaule de son interlocuteur qu'elle avait retourné face à elle. Le sorcier s'était défendu avec brutalité et l'avait défiée du regard.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, avait-il craché.

Lys avait croisé les bras, à bout de nerfs.

\- Je ne peux pas comprendre ou tu ne veux pas que je comprenne ?

Le Serpentard avait soupiré et la jeune fille s'était contenue avec difficulté.

\- Comment peux-tu te mettre dans de tels états pour un sport ? avait-elle demandé sans baisser le ton. Si on peut appeler ça un sport ?

\- Répètes un peu Rogue ? s'était-il énervé avec un regard colérique.

\- Pas de ça avec moi Malefoy, avait-elle lancé en appuyant sur le nom de famille du garçon. De un: tu as très bien entendu et de deux: te faire poursuivre par des ballons fous à lier et chercher à faire chuter les autres d'une vingtaine de mètres je n'appelle pas ça un sport.

Lys avait contourné Drago sans lui adresser un regard. Elle s'était déjà éloignée de quelques mètres lorsque son interlocuteur l'avait interpelée.

\- La petite Lys Rogue aurait-elle peur du Quidditch ? l'avait-il nargué.

\- Est-ce moi que tu oses traiter de peureuse ? s'était-elle assurée en fixant le garçon.

L'adolescent avait acquiescé avec un air fier qui avait déplu à la Porteuse. La jeune fille avait marché à grande enjambées vers le Serpentard et l'avait tiré par le col de son uniforme vers l'intérieur du château. Le sorcier s'était dégagé une fois éloigné du reste des élèves. Lys avait soulevé sa propre manche gauche découvrant son poignet puis, avec éner-vement, elle avait retroussé celle du jeune homme qui s'était laissé faire avec résignation. Il avait détourné le regard, ne souhaitant pas voir la marque des ténèbres que Voldemort lui avait appliquée avant la rentrée.

\- Qui de nous deux est le trouillard ?

La jeune fille avait été plutôt fière de sa phrase et avait rhabillé sa peau fine et claire. Elle avait tenté de partir mais l'adolescent avait refusé de ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mon reflet moi ! avait-il craché en cachant le tatouage noir.

Les pupilles de la Porteuse s'était dilatées sous l'effet de la surprise. Comment avait-il put oser utiliser cet argument ? Cette peur qu'elle lui avait confiée il y a quelques temps ? Les deux Serpentards partageaient d'immenses secrets et il avait tenté d'utiliser l'un d'eux. Lys s'était précipitée et l'avait saisi de nouveau par le col de sa chemise en le plaquant brutalement au mur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mon reflet Malefoy, avait-elle chuchoté avec fureur pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre, ni des miroirs ! Tu es lâche et trouillard Drago Malefoy, tu n'oses même pas l'avouer et tu veux toujours que les autres paraissent plus faibles que toi ! Ça ne marche pas avec moi, trouve-toi une autre victime !

Elle avait lâché le garçon brusquement qui avait manqué de s'écrouler. Elle avait tourné les talons. L'adolescent avait regardé la silhouette sombre de la jeune fille disparaître, ses dernières paroles résonnant dans son esprit. Mais comment faire marche arrière maintenant ? Cette marque était là, sur son bras et personne ne pourrait l'enlever. Il avait été entraîné dans la spirale vicieuse du mal.

Drago revint à la réalité de la grande tablée, le bras tenu par la main glacée de son bourreau. Avant que Voldemort ne termine l'incantation, le jeune sorcier retira brusquement son bras, arrachant des chuchotements à l'assemblée.

Tout disparut. Les murs s'effondrèrent, les mangemorts s'effacèrent et l'adolescent se retrouva happé par un vide noir. Il se sentit subitement tomber et le froid enveloppa son corps.

À court de souffle, le jeune magicien blond roula sur le dos, haletant. Des voix se rapprochèrent, accompagnées par des bruits de pas dans la neige. Il vit une chevelure blonde s'asseoir à son côté. Hermione lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de vivre. Drago avait réussi à sortir de son cauchemar en triomphant de sa peur. Cette crainte disparue fit place à une autre: et si Lys ne revenait pas ?

Ginny regardait la petite famille heureuse. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. Harry l'avait oubliée, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. L'adolescente était assise en face du couple et l'observait caresser la chevelure de leurs enfants. Et si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose qui avait entraîné le départ du jeune homme. La rouquine ressentit une grande culpabilité et s'en voulut de tout son être. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur la famille joyeuse.

\- Au moins tu es heureux, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant du sorcier.

La jeune fille aurait voulu caresser la joue du père de famille.

\- Excuse-moi, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

La Gryffondor s'éloigna d'eux et se retourna avant de franchir la porte. La femme d'Harry jouait avec le garçon le plus jeune sous le regard attentionné de son mari. L'autre enfant, âgé de quelques années de plus, courait autour du canapé, cherchant l'attention de ses parents. La scène était vraiment touchante. Elle comprenait un peu ce gamin qui voulait jouer. Ginny eut un faible sourire. Ron et ses frères avaient beaucoup tourné autour de la table. La famille de la rouquine était très nombreuse et beaucoup de têtes rousses avaient encerclées leur mère, dans le but de se faire cajoler. L'adolescente lâcha un petit rire en se remémorant les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait partagés avec ses aînés dans leur maison. La famille d'Harry disparut ainsi que la pièce, laissant la sorcière dans un vide sombre. Une force la tira vers le bas et elle se trouva couchée dans la neige.

Elle reprit son souffle et se redressa.

\- Ginny, l'appela une voix familière un peu plus loin dans la brume.

\- Je suis là, répondit la jeune fille en se levant avec peine.

Ron accourut et aida sa sœur à se mettre sur ses pieds.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire. Tout ça était faux ! Le groupe se rassembla et Hermione expliqua tout à son amie. Les quatre sorciers mourant de froid, la Gryffondor créa une bulle protectrice autour d'eux et une douce chaleur les enveloppa. Tandis qu'ils discutaient de leurs mésaventures, Drago fixait la brume, espérant voir la fine silhouette de Lys apparaître. À bout de nerfs, le garçon se leva et traversa le dôme pour se rendre dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'inquiéta Ron qui serrait sa sœur contre lui.

\- Il a peur, chuchota cette dernière, il a peur pour Lys.

Ils virent le jeune homme se mettre à crier sans entendre ses paroles, La bulle était insonorisée.

\- Drago a fait preuve d'un énorme courage pour sortir de son cauchemar, avoua Hermione. Il a réussi à prendre du recul pour vaincre ce qui l'effrayait.

-Tu penses qu'il doute de Lys ? s'enquit la cadette des Weasley.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla l'adolescente. J'imagine plutôt qu'il connaît la peur de Lys, et qu'elle est vraiment effrayante.

Le rouquin se détacha de sa sœur et enlaça Hermione qui fondit en pleur dans ses bras. Elle avait peur, peur qu'elle ne revienne jamais et il la comprenait. Même si le garçon n'avait pas toujours eu de très bonnes relations avec Lys, il tenait à elle comme eux tous.

\- Lys, hurla Drago encore une fois sans avoir de réponse. Je sais que tu m'entends !

Le Serpentard serra les poings avec inquiétude.

\- Tu es une fille intelligente, courageuse, compréhensive, réfléchie, sérieuse, admirable, forte ! Reviens !

Une larme coula sur la joue du sorcier qui en laissa d'autres inonder son visage.

\- Si tu ne reviens pas pour toi, reviens pour moi ! termina-t-il la voix remplie de sanglots.

Lys serrait son crâne entre ses mains et pleurait. Les vapeurs froides s'étaient envolées depuis un moment déjà. Elle était accroupie au milieu d'une salle où chaque mur était parsemé de miroirs, mais la Porteuse ne voyait pas son reflet à travers les glaces. C'étaient des personnes de son entourage qui se tenaient fièrement à l'intérieur des cadres. La jeune fille avait fondu en larmes et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se reprocher son comportement. Après tout, pourquoi se voiler la face ? C'était cette personne qu'elle était: une sorcière pleurnicharde qui se cachait bêtement derrière un masque fabriqué de toutes pièces. Des voix parcouraient la pièce et traversaient la jeune fille, lui infligeant une douleur atroce. Chaque parole était un coup de poignard, chaque phrase une torture.

\- Tu es inutile, lui assura Hagrid.

\- Lâche, renchérit Ron.

\- Bonne à rien, continua McGonagall.

Les insultes percutaient la jeune fille et la blessaient au plus profond d'elle même. La Porteuse leva les yeux, Harry et ses amis riaient d'elle et rajoutaient des mots blessants. Seuls deux personnes restaient silencieuses, l'air grave et le regard accusateur. Lily et Severus observaient l'adolescente. Cette dernière regarda ses parents dans le brouhaha des cadres habités.

\- Papa…

\- Silence ! hurla la voix sévère du professeur brun.

Les personnages des miroirs se turent observant la scène. Effondrée, Lys attendait une parole rassurante de ses parents.

\- Comment arrives-tu à te supporter ? lâcha la voix pesante de sa mère.

Cette question meurtrit le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle voulut chercher de l'aide auprès de Rogue mais il la devança.

\- Tu es pathétique, cracha le sorcier sombre. J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour élever une ignorante, idiote, peureuse, détestable, laide et stupide fille. Tu n'oses même pas te regarder dans un miroir !

La voix grave qu'elle aimait la terrorisait pour la première fois.

\- Jamais tu ne fais face à tes problèmes, continua-t-il. Tu te caches derrière d'autres personnes pour éviter de te battre !

\- C'est faux, murmura-t-elle le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

\- Tais-toi, ordonna Lily. Comment des parents pourraient ne pas avoir honte de toi ?

Un spasme secoua l'enfant qui manqua de tomber. Les yeux de l'adolescente se posèrent sur sa baguette. L'arme était là, sur le sol, à côté d'elle. Une simple phrase et tout pouvait disparaître, tout pouvait s'arrêter. Cette douleur cesserait et elle quitterait cette vie qu'elle ne méritait pas. Lorsque la sorcière prit la baguette en main, tous les spectateurs des miroirs eurent un sourire sadique, y comprit les parents de la jeune fille. Une dernière larme coula sur la joue de la Porteuse qui posa la baguette sur sa tempe et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer le sortilège qui la libérerait.

\- Lys, hurla une voix d'adolescent.

La sorcière écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Drago. Le Serpentard appelait la jeune magicienne, la voix triste et rythmée de sanglots:

\- Tu es une fille intelligente, courageuse, compréhensive, réfléchie, sérieuse, admirable, forte ! Reviens !

Lys baissa les yeux en même temps que sa baguette, elle douta. Mais, les paroles cinglantes que lui avait adressées son propre père hantèrent de nouveau son esprit et elle releva l'arme contre sa tempe, décidée à en finir.

\- Tu mens, murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

Les personnages sourirent à l'intérieur de leur miroir.

\- _Avada_…

\- Si tu ne reviens pas pour toi, reviens pour moi ! termina Drago en pleur.

Les dernières paroles de son ami la touchèrent au cœur effaçant les injures. Elle lâcha sa baguette sans terminer l'incantation mortelle. Les glaces disparurent et l'adolescente plongea dans un vide sombre et se réveilla couchée dans la neige froide.

\- Drago, souffla-t-elle

Des pas rapides se précipitèrent vers Lys et le Serpentard accourut. À genoux, le garçon serra son amie avec soulagement.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne t'en sortes pas, lâcha-t-il des larmes bordant encore ses yeux.

La Porteuse baissa le regard et ne répondit pas. Elle avait bien failli en finir si le magicien ne lui avait pas crié ces paroles. Ce dernier se détacha de la jeune fille et chercha son regard. Il replaça une de ses mèches ébènes derrière son oreille. Lys lui prit le visage entre les mains et embrassa la joue de Drago.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.

Ils se relevèrent en même temps, sans lâcher le visage de l'autre. Avec douceur, il essuya les larmes de son amie qui l'imita.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, termina-t-elle en partant précipitamment dans la direction d'où était venu l'adolescent.

Hermione fondit dans les bras de la Porteuse. Chacun des sorciers lui exclama sa crainte de l'avoir perdue, ne faisant qu'agrandir la culpabilité de cette dernière. Elle avait failli se donner la mort alors que tous s'inquiétaient pour elle.

\- Allez, les motiva Lys. On y va dans ce temple oui ou non ?

Le groupe acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. La brume s'était levée en même temps que Lys était sortie de son cauchemar. Ginny lui raconta qui étaient les créatures qui les avaient attaqués, mais tout le monde se retint de questionner Lys au sujet de sa propre peur.


	20. Sectus

20

Sectus

L'adolescente réclama la plus grande prudence lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le temple. C'était une pièce circulaire ornée de piliers de glace. Une mystérieuse ambiance émanait des tunnels qui perforaient la montagne. Plusieurs couloirs se rejoignaient dans la salle. Sans échanger aucune parole, les sorciers en prirent chacun un. Les cavités n'étaient pas profondes et Ginny fit vite demi-tour. L'adolescente n'était pas encore sortie de son tunnel, qu'elle vit un faucon argent et noir se rapprocher du chemin qu'avait emprunté Lys.

\- _Impetum,_ cria la rouquine, alertant le reste du groupe.

L'oiseau fit volte-face et eut juste le temps d'éviter le tir d'un battement d'ailes. Les sorciers revinrent dans la salle et observèrent l'animal magique. Arkéonph avait pris sa place autour du poignet de sa maîtresse et fixait l'ennemi. Le rapace attaqua directement. Les pupilles du Rêve s'éclairèrent et de puissants rayons ébène s'échappèrent de ses plumes en onyx. Les tirs frappèrent de tous les côtés ravageant les murs. Le groupe se jeta à terre, Hermione évita de justesse l'une des attaques. Ron bombarda l'animal magique avec de puissants tirs bleutés, bientôt imité par les deux autres Gryffondors. Lys courut se protéger derrière les débris d'un pilier effondré et sortit l'épée de son sac. La jeune fille regarda la lame. Sa main se mit à trembler.

\- On va y arriver, la rassura son serpent. Tous ensemble.

La Porteuse repoussa ses doutes et prit une grande inspiration.

\- On y va, décida-t-elle.

De sa main libre, elle sortit sa baguette et pointa le faucon.

\- _Diffindo_, articula la jeune sorcière.

Le sortilège fusa et atteignit sa cible. D'un seul mouvement, la sorcière sortit de sa cachette et lança l'arme tranchante à Ron qui l'attrapa habilement au vol. Un dernier rayon meurtrier frôla Hermione puis tout s'arrêta.

\- Il est mort ? se risqua Ginny coupant le silence en pointant le Rêve avec sa baguette.

Les jeunes gens s'approchèrent de l'animal magique, formant un cercle.

\- _Repulso_, articula Hermione.

Le faucon roula sur le dos, raide. Ron consultait ses amis du regard lorsque le volatile rouvrit les yeux.

\- Reculez ! commanda Arkéonph en resserrant ses anneaux autour du poignet de sa maîtresse.

Le rapace s'envola, plana au ras du plafond de la salle et une bulle ébène se forma autour de lui. Avant que les sorciers ne puissent réagir, une explosion secoua l'ensemble du temple.

Ginny était allongée au sol, la vision trouble et les sens engourdis. La jeune fille se redressa comme elle put. Elle toussa toute la poussière de sa gorge et s'équilibra de son mieux assourdie et sonnée.

\- Ron ? appela-t-elle d'une voix faible. Hermione ? Lys ? Drago ?

Aucune réponse ne résonna dans la salle à moitié détruite.

En fouillant ses souvenirs, Ginny se demandait ce qui venait de se passer. L'explosion lui revint en mémoire ainsi que le court combat qui l'avait précédée. En s'appuyant sur des débris, la rouquine observa l'ampleur des dégâts. Les tunnels s'étaient presque tous effondrés et un mur avait été détruit. Des morceaux de glaces et des matériaux déchiquetés jonchaient le sol. Ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur les corps inanimés de Drago et de Ron. La rouquine se traîna vers eux et se laissa tomber à leurs côtés. Son frère lâcha un gémissement et battit faiblement des paupières, tandis que le Serpentard blond ne bougeait plus. Ginny essaya de se persuader qu'il était évanoui. Elle aida son frère à s'asseoir et chercha les deux autres filles du regard. Hermione se manifesta à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle la vit s'assoir en frottant sa tête ensanglantée.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle, juste un horrible mal de tête.

L'adolescente s'était fait bousculer par l'explosion et avait percuté un pilier mais l'onde de choc ne l'avait pas projetée trop violemment. Hermione se leva et marcha lentement vers le corps de Drago. Le garçon saignait, des pierres l'avaient blessé.

\- Il est vivant, remarqua-t-elle. Je pense que Lys pourrait mieux juger de son état.

Ginny étouffa un cri en fixant l'un des tunnels. Lys était couchée contre le mur, son serpent gisait à quelques mètres d'elle, inanimé. L'adolescente ne bougeait pas, du sang coulait d'une profonde entaille au crâne, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et d'autres coupures marquaient le reste de son corps. Elle semblait morte. Son teint pâle et la noirceur de sa chevelure la rendait presque toux faible attira l'attention des jeunes gens qui se tournèrent vers Drago. Celui-ci se souvint de l'explosion et du vol qu'avait fait son amie brune avant de heurter le fond d'un des tunnels. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en voir plus, bousculé lui aussi par l'onde de choc.

\- Lys, s'étrangla-t-il en voyant la Porteuse inconsciente.

Le jeune homme voulut rejoindre l'adolescente mais Ginny le retint lui intimant de ne pas bouger.

\- Laisse-moi, lui ordonna le Serpentard avec autant de fureur que d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Dépassée par la force de l'adolescent, la rouquine ne put le retenir plus longtemps. Le sorcier se leva mais s'effondra au premier pas, une douleur aiguë paralysant son corps. Il tenta de se lever encore, mais les forces lui manquèrent.

Ron posa les yeux sur le corps inanimé du faucon. Faisant fi de ses blessures, il se leva et ramassa l'épée magique. D'un pas lent et maladroit, le sorcier roux s'approcha du Rêve et leva la lame.

\- Meurs ! s'exclama-t-il en tranchant le cou du rapace.

Un sang métallique coula de l'entaille et enveloppa bientôt le cadavre du volatile.

\- Plus qu'un, se réjouit une voix faible.

Drago sursauta et ils tournèrent la tête vers la Porteuse. Lys était assise et toussait en regardant le cadavre de l'oiseau. Elle esquissa un sourire à ses amis et chercha son propre Rêve. Celui-ci releva faiblement la tête et remua un peu pour dégourdir ses anneaux. Machinalement, le regard de l'adolescente balaya la salle et vérifia l'état de chacun des sorciers. Ils se réveillaient et reprenaient leurs sens lente-ment. Personne ne semblait avoir trop de mal à part sa propre blessure au crâne. La sorcière tenta de se lever mais elle perdit l'équilibre et s'adossa au mur en chancelant.

\- Vous vous sentez aptes à transplaner ? s'enquit Lys qui ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps.

Tous hochèrent la tête et formèrent un cercle en réunissant leurs mains. Hermione voulut avertir Lys du sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure mais n'en eu pas le temps. Le groupe fut emporté par le maelström qui les conduisait à Poudlard.

Ils atterrirent dans la cour principale et la température clémente leur fit un bien fou. Ils se dirigèrent en titubant vers la grande salle, sans échanger un mot. Lys se retint à un des battants quand elle le poussa pour ouvrir.

\- Miss Rogue, s'affola McGonagall. Que s'est-il passé ?

Tandis que la directrice s'approchait, suivit des professeurs, Drago pénétra dans la pièce avec le reste du groupe et raconta les derniers événements à la place de son amie. Lys fit un bref signe de tête à son compagnon pour le remercier. Drago hésita et s'approcha d'elle qui n'avait pas lâché la porte et risquait de s'évanouir à tout instant. Le jeune homme voulut l'aider, mais elle le repoussa vivement:

\- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, s'énerva-t-elle avec plus de fureur que de souffrance dans son regard.

Elle laissa tout le monde interloqué et partit en vacillant. Elle avançait péniblement, se concentrant à chaque pas pour ne pas tomber.

\- Lys, l'appela une voix dans son dos.

Son père la rejoignit et l'air inquiet observa sa blessure ensanglantée.

\- Tu devrais laisser Pomfresh soigner ça, lui conseilla Rogue en soulevant les mèches ébènes de sa fille.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Dans un geste irréfléchi, elle voulut reprendre sa route vers sa chambre. Son père s'apprêtait à la retenir lorsque Lys s'écroula. Il se précipita, l'allongea et prit la tête de son enfant entre ses mains pâles, appelant la jeune fille, en vain.


	21. Les chimères attaquent

21

Les chimères attaquent

Severus était assis au chevet de sa fille depuis des heures. Lys était tombée dans le comas quelques jours avant et son corps reprenait des forces. Madame Pomfresh avait même assuré qu'elle aurait du se réveiller depuis longtemps, mais que d'une certaine manière la sorcière ne souhaitait pas revenir parmi les siens.

Le professeur était toujours aux côtés de sa fille et veillait sur elle. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas laissée faire ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté de se faire soigner ? Pourquoi refusait-elle de revenir parmi eux ? Tant de questions qui le hantaient. Plus rien n'arrivait à le sortir de la mélancolie dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

Arkéonph, lové autour du poignet de sa maîtresse s'était endormi. Le professeur prit la fine main de l'adolescente et la caressa avec douceur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi inquiet.

\- Reviens murmura-il à la jeune fille inconsciente.

Elle ne manifesta aucun signe et des larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'adulte.

\- Je t'en supplie, lâcha-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Rogue posa sa deuxième paume sur la main de Lys et fixa de ses yeux noirs les paupières closes de la Porteuse. Dans un gémissement, l'adolescente remua faiblement son bras.

\- Lys, s'étonna-t-il en se redressant.

Des perles de sueur mouillèrent soudainement le front de la sorcière qui crispa les doigts. Les scènes que lui avait fait vivre les Timors revenaient dans sa tête. Les phrases blessantes et les remarques cinglantes s'enfonçaient tels des poignards dans son cœur tendre. Les paroles rassurantes de son père qu'elle venait de percevoir se noyaient dans l'immensité de ses blessures. Jamais un jour ne passait sans qu'une nouvelle marque ne trouve sa place dans son âme torturée. Personne ne voyait sa souffrance mais elle était bien présente. Lys n'avait jamais demandé d'aide, personne n'était dans le même cas, dans la même douleur, la même honte. Cette honte qui défigurait l'image qu'elle avait d'elle, une honte qui la grignotait lentement comme pour faire durer le supplice. Un être malsain prenait un plaisir sournois à détruire chaque parcelle de son être, petit bout par petit bout. Tant d'années que la Porteuse se taisait, qu'elle souffrait en silence. Seul Drago le savait.

\- Reste avec moi, chuchota la voix de son père en serrant la main de l'adolescente.

Cette soudaine pression propulsa les chimères de la jeune fille en dehors de son sommeil. Dans un dernier élan de volonté, la sorcière se défit du profond cauchemar. Elle s'assit soudainement sur son lit, respirant difficilement.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, se réjouit madame Pomfresh qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

La guérison était aussi soudaine que miraculeuse.

Quand Drago lui tendit l'enveloppe, Lys eut un mouvement de méfiance, puis par curiosité elle s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Une photo y était glissée. La Porteuse retourna le cliché pour observer l'illustration. En sursautant elle la plia et la déchira immédiatement.

\- J'en étais sûr, déclara le Serpentard.

\- Si tu en étais si sûr, tonna la jeune fille sous les regards pesants des étudiants. Pourquoi l'as-tu fais Malefoy ?

La Porteuse sortit en courant de la pièce. Pourquoi avait-il remis ce sujet sur le tapis ? La jeune fille s'adossa contre un mur du couloir elle avait si mal au fond d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'énerva Hermione en se levant à son tour.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas la Sang-de-Bourbe, répondit Malefoy avec un ton méprisant.

Elle réussit difficilement à supporter la remarque mais partit à la suite de Lys. Harry et Ron fusillèrent le Serpentard du regard et suivirent leur amie. Hermione courut vers la Porteuse mais cette dernière la repoussa avec force.

\- Laissez-moi, ordonna-t-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Tu fuis, l'accusa Drago qui les avait rejoints.

Lys fit volte-face, les traits tendus de fureur. Il ajouta:

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas très courageux mais toi tu ne l'es pas plus !.

\- Tu n'es pas à ma place Malefoy, se défendit l'adolescente. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de souffrir chaque jour, à chaque instant et de continuer d'être normale, de sourire. Je me demande même parfois pourquoi je suis encore de ce monde !

\- Tu n'as qu'à mourir alors.

Lys se rapprocha de son interlocuteur et le gifla. Le sorcier rendit le coup et l'adolescente lui saisit le col, s'apprêtant à lui donner un coup de poing lorsque son père lui saisit le bras. La jeune fille lâcha le Serpentard et se défit de son aîné, elle n'avait pas vu Rogue s'approcher de l'altercation.

\- Tu ne te contrôles même plus, continua Drago en se frottant la joue rougie par le coup. Tu ne seras bientôt plus que l'ombre de toi même ! Tu n'arrives même plus à te regarder en face.

Il s'avança et prit les épaules de la Porteuse avec une soudaine délicatesse.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer seule, lui chuchota-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de son amie.

Cette dernière se dégagea de Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi demander de l'aide ? explosa-t-elle. Personne ne pourra m'aider. Je n'y crois plus Drago !

\- Tu n'y crois plus ou tu ne veux plus y croire ?

Le Serpentard savait que cette question aurait de l'effet. Lys tournait souvent ses phrases ainsi et la Porteuse détestait qu'on l'imite.

\- Je n'y ai jamais cru, le cloua-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Une douleur comme un coup de poignard s'enfonça dans le cœur de la jeune fille. D'un geste rapide, la sorcière essuya ses larmes.

\- Tu es vraiment une ordure Lys Rogue, se marmonna-t-elle.

Severus s'interrogea après avoir entendu l'échange des deux jeunes gens. Pourquoi souffrait-elle à ce point ? Malefoy et sa fille semblaient lui cacher des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Les professeurs voudraient connaître la date de votre prochaine expédition, déclara Rogue.

\- Nous n'en savons rien, répondit machinalement Lys, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Le feu illuminait le visage pâle de la Porteuse et faisait briller ses mèches brunes. Severus fut charmé par cette vision. Lys lui ressemblait en tous points mais il retrouvait de plus en plus Lily dans ses traits.

Le professeur prit tendrement les mains de sa fille et planta ses yeux ébènes dans le regard de l'adolescente.

\- J'ai peur pour toi.

Lys tourna enfin la tête vers son père, attendant la suite.

\- Je tiens à toi et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te savoir en sécurité, continua-t-il la gorge serrée.

Les mots résonnèrent tels une symphonie effrayante dans la tête de l'adolescente. Jamais, jamais elle ne serait en sécurité. Mais comment avouer, même à son père, que l'ennemi le plus dangereux n'était pas dehors mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même ? Que personne ne pourrait ni l'aider, ni la sauver ? Tandis que Severus caressait lentement les mains de la jeune fille, elle les retira brusquement. Cette dernière regretta aussitôt son geste mais elle préférait fâcher le professeur plutôt que lui mentir: elle ne reviendrait pas en vie de la dernière expédition.

\- Tous les Porteurs doivent mourir, rappela-t-elle.

Un malaise passa dans les yeux sombres de l'adulte. Il aurait voulu croire que sa fille survivrait, mais elle devait mourir avec son Rêve. Tous les Rêves devaient disparaître afin de ne pas offrir leur puissance à un descendant mal intentionné et en disparaissant ils entrainaient leur dernier maître avec eux.

Lys connaissait l'issue de cette aventure avant de s'y lancer. Elle la souhaitait même à présent, tant la souffrance intérieure qu'elle ressentait devenait insupportable. Il lui devenait difficile de cacher l'énorme bête qui la dévorait un peu plus chaque jour. A cet instant, l'horrible douleur la fit grimacer.

Rogue se leva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle se laissa envelopper par cette tendresse mais se reprit presqu'aussitôt: elle voulait en finir avec ces maudits Porteurs et échapper ainsi à ces supplices que lui infligeait ce monstre enfermé dans son cœur. Drago avait raison, elle ne serait bientôt plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, autant en finir.


	22. Les lycanthropes

22

Les lycanthropes

Un cri strident déchira Poudlard.

Un spectacle insolite subjuguait les élèves devant le château. Lys alertée accourue. Arkéonph, inquiet, se tordit en entourant nerveusement son poignet.

Une jeune Poufsouffle était recroquevillée au centre de la cour, terrorisée et en pleurs. Les étudiants formaient un cercle à distance, terrifiés. Sans hésiter, Lys s'approcha de sa cama-rade. Elle était de petite taille, sûrement une première année. Elle se débattait, ou plutôt son corps était secoué de spasmes incontrôlés. Lys sentit que la jeune élève était victime de Légilimencie et qu'elle ne savait comment se défendre. La jeune fille posa une main sur l'épaule de sa cadette qui se leva docilement, la tête baissée. La sorcière remarqua la gourmette à son poignet.

\- Léanne ? l'appela-t-elle doucement.

La petite sorcière redressa son visage et transperça son aînée du regard. Les pupilles de la jeune élève avaient disparues et laissaient place à des yeux blancs.

\- C'est donc toi Lys Rogue ? commença-t-elle d'une voix masculine.

Arkéonph resserra ses anneaux en sifflant de rage.

\- Tiens, Arkéonph ! continua l'interlocuteur par la bouche de l'enfant, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi et de tes erreurs. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais devenu assez fou pour attirer les regards des autres Rêves. Mais félicitations, tu y es arrivé.

\- Cesse tes sarcasmes Seriel, le menaça le reptile prêt à mordre.

\- Je t'interdis de blesser cette élève, intervint sa Porteuse en pénétrant dans les pensées de son animal.

La jeune sorcière envoûtée commença à tourner autour de son aînée, qui la suivait des yeux, très calme et concentrée.

\- Lorsqu'on m'a raconté qu'une mystérieuse Porteuse cherchait à faire disparaître ses semblables, je m'étais imaginé quelqu'un de moins faible. Je suis déçu.

La remarque s'enfonça comme un poignard dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, encore un coup pour continuer le massacre intérieur.

\- Aurais-je trouver un point faible ? se moqua la jeune élève de cette voix d'homme qui déformait sa bouche.

\- Jamais, tonna Lys en serrant les poings.

\- Tes paroles sonnent faux.

La Porteuse avait reconnu Seriel. Il voulait tester sa force mentale. Seule la ruse la sortirait de cette situation. Mais il semblait très puissant.

\- Ne te casse pas la tête, lui conseilla l'elfe à travers la bouche de la jeune Poufsouffle. Je ne te tuerai pas ici. Je n'aime pas gagner aussi facilement.

L'enfant se remit face à Lys et grimaça:

\- Je préfère que tu souffres avant.

À ces mots, la jeune élève s'écroula et Lys eut juste le temps de la retenir. Severus qui avait été prévenu se précipita vers elles et plaça ses mains sur les tempes de la jeune enfant. Il fouilla longuement dans l'esprit de Léanne et déclara qu'il ne restait aucune trace de l'elfe. Les paroles du Porteur maléfique revinrent dans l'esprit de Lys. Il voulait qu'elle souffre et il avait découvert en un rien de temps la bête qui lui grignotait le cœur.

\- Lys !

Elle se retourna et reçue Hermione dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi, lui murmura-t-elle.

Peur. Ils avaient tous peur pour elle. Comment leur avouer qu'elle allait devoir se sacrifier ?

Personne ne savait où chercher Seriel, le puissant elfe, mais depuis qu'il s'était attaqué à la jeune élève, le groupe de traqueurs de Rêves était prêt.

Harry et Ginny s'assirent sous un arbre et restèrent enlacés un moment, silencieux. La lumière qui courait entre les branches en bourgeons les hypnotisa un moment.

\- J'ai peur que tu sois le prochain, murmura la rouquine d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

Elle blottie son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Harry serra la magicienne. Lui aussi avait peur pour elle.

\- Seriel doit être éliminé et son Rêve avec lui, Lys a besoin de nous, dit-il.

Ginny le serra plus fort encore.

\- On restera tous en vie, lui promit-il.

Un sifflement au-dessus d'eux les surpris. Par réflexe, Harry poussa son amie loin de lui et elle esquiva de justesse le serpent qui tentait de la mordre. Le reptile se balança légèrement, irrité d'avoir manqué sa cible. L'énorme animal releva la tête et se prépara à frapper une seconde fois. Ginny ne bougeait pas, elle était pétrifiée de peur. Le monstre impressionnant était lové sur les branches, sa puissante mâchoire ouverte montrant ses deux crochets.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse sortir sa baguette le serpent attaqua de nouveau. La jeune sorcière rousse touchée laissa échapper une plainte et s'évanouit. Harry tenta de lancer un sort mortel mais une force mystérieuse lui enserra le cou en le paralysant. Sa baguette fut comme expulsée de ses doigts. Il se sentit soulevé de terre. Le long serpent se servait de sa queue pour l'étrangler et lui faire perdre connaissance. Il sentit une force s'emparer de son esprit et appeler Lys.

Quand celle-ci arriva sur les lieux, son frère était inconscient, toujours retenu par le serpent maléfique. En apercevant la Porteuse la bête gigantesque releva la tête et poussa un sifflement de défis.

\- Relâche-le, ordonna la jeune sorcière en fourchelang.

L'animal resserra un peu plus sa prise et l'adolescente comprit qu'il n'obéissait qu'à son maître.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? continua-t-elle dans la langue reptilienne.

\- Approche et je laisserai ton ami en vie, lui assura le serpent en relevant la tête avec dédain.

La sorcière avait toutes les raisons de penser que c'était Seriel qui avait envoyé ce monstre mais elle s'approcha de l'ennemi.

\- Lâche ta baguette, Porteuse, lui ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille obéit. Le reptile desserra son étreinte et Harry tomba près du corps de Ginny. Lys voulut reculer mais le monstre arrondit le cou au-dessus d'elle et vint plaquer le front contre la poitrine de la magicienne qui disparut avec lui.

Lys était allongée sur le dos, essoufflée. Machinalement elle porta la main à son poignet et fut soulagée de sentir son compagnon.

\- Ils arrivent, dit Arkéonph, j'ai réussi à jalonner notre vol, tu n'as plus qu'à faire visionner le lieu à ton frère, ils sont prêts.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi, dit affectueusement Lys à son compagnon, et que ferais-je sans eux ajouta-t-elle pensive.

La tête lui tournait et elle se sentait mal. La Porteuse réussit à regarder autour d'elle et elle se concentra pour aider Harry à la retrouver.

Lys était inquiète en attendant ses compagnons, la fin approchait, sa mort aussi. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas serré une dernière fois son père dans ses bras, de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait. Un reproche de plus pour faire grandir le mal qui la rongeait. Elle ne se débarrasserait de ce monstre qui la torturait qu'en disparaissant elle même. Arkéonph devait mourir puisque tous les Rêves devaient être éliminés. La mort du reptile entrainerait la sienne et marquerait la fin de ses souffrances, elle avait juste à ne pas manquer la fouine de rubis et sa mission serait accomplie.

\- Je suis désolé de t'entraîner là dedans, s'excusa le reptile argenté.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, assura-t-elle. Ça devait se passer comme ça et ça se passera comme ça.

Le serpent se lova nerveusement.

\- Tous les Porteurs que nous avons rencontrés ont insinué que tu avais fait une erreur, continua-t-elle, laquelle ?

Le serpent frémit visiblement gêné.

Un violent coup de vent balaya la clairière et les amis de Lys apparurent, brutalement jetés au sol. Hermione et les trois garçons écarquillèrent les yeux pour se situer : il faisait nuit, une forêt dense les entourait, Lys était là, Arkéonph aussi.

Hermione tendit sa baguette à Lys qui retrouva avec soulagement son arme.

\- Ginny ? interrogea la jeune brune.

\- Rogue est avec elle, ça va aller répondit Harry en scrutant les arbres immenses.

\- Ecoutez, trancha Drago en pointant le bord de la clairière.

Un second hurlement transperça la nuit et un monstre sortit de la forêt. Il marchait sur ses quatre pattes, le corps décharné, l'échine saillante et courbée. Ron déglutit en se rappelant sa première rencontre avec un loup-garou.

\- Si on m'avait dit que cette chasse aux Rêves se terminerait en cauchemar, ironisa-t-il pas vraiment convaincu de l'opportunité d'un bon mot.

La vue des crocs de l'animal eut un effet dévastateur sur le petit groupe de sorciers. Serrant sa baguette dans son poing, Lys se jura de combattre sans peur et fut bientôt imitée par ses amis. La bête se redressa sur ses pattes arrières et un grand nombre d'autres lycanthropes sortit de la forêt.

\- On va tous y passer, assura Ron.

\- Quel optimisme Ronald, le sermonna Hermione.

Les cinq sorciers s'alignèrent face aux animaux menaçants. Un dernier hurlement jeta les monstres vers leurs jeunes proies. Les sortilèges fusèrent hors des baguettes magiques et touchèrent quelques-uns des animaux qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Malgré tous les efforts des adolescents, la meute continuait la charge.

\- On doit se battre maintenant, déclara la Porteuse, on n'a pas le choix.

\- On va se faire étriper pensa Ron.

Harry le premier esquiva l'assaut d'une des bêtes qui tentait de lui sauter au cou.

Les adolescents se défendaient bien, ils s'étaient mis dos à dos et parvenaient à repousser les attaquants mais chaque bête blessée ou tuée semblait faire place à une autre. Ils s'épuisaient et leur moral faiblissait.

Tout à coup Lys vit avec horreur un lycanthrope entraîner Drago dans sa chute. Instinctivement elle voulut protéger des carnassiers son ami à terre. En se tournant elle offrit un angle d'attaque à d'autres loups et des griffes lui labourèrent le dos la faisant hurler de douleur. Impuissants, Hermione, Ron et Harry ne pouvaient leur porter secours, les monstres ne leur laissant aucun répit. Une rangée de crocs se planta dans sa hanche et la Porteuse gémit de plus belle. Avait-elle peur pour elle ou pour Drago ? Cette douleur était-elle là pour lui rappeler qu'ils allaient mourir tous les deux, parce qu'elle était faible ? Un étrange vent fouetta la clairière, faisant voler les cheveux noirs de la sorcière. Une puissance insolite pénétra dans le corps de Lys et la parcourut. Elle prit le regard reptilien qui marquait l'union fusionnelle avec son précieux serpent. Une aura argentée entoura Arkéonph.

Décidée à ne pas laisser mourir ses compagnons la Porteuse fit face aux animaux enragés et ouvrit brusquement les bras. La lumière intense se propagea dans toute la clairière. Ses amis protégèrent leurs yeux tandis que les monstres décharnés s'immobilisaient.

Il y eu des plaintes déchirantes, des bruissements de feu sur les chairs, des chocs de corps sur le sol. Enfin la lumière s'estompa, le vent cessa et un silence pesant figea la clairière. Lys chancelante mis genoux à terre. Drago malgré ses propres blessures la soutint. Autour d'eux, les cinq combattants découvrirent un véritable carnage. Partout gisaient les cadavres des loups vaincus. Le silence effrayant qui avait remplacé la fureur du combat écrasait les amis de la Porteuse. C'était-elle qui avait fait ça. Était-ce encore un pouvoir appartenant aux Maîtres des Rêves ?

Le jour se leva sur la forêt. Seriel avait perdu cette bataille.

\- Il doit mourir et je vais le tuer, prononça Lys.

\- On vient avec toi, décida Harry en refermant d'un sortilège une morsure à son bras.


	23. Seriel

23

Seriel

Des points lumineux argents et rouges firent leur apparition dans la clairière. Ces étranges phénomènes firent comprendre à Lys que c'était le moment d'en finir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et avec détermination, entraina ses amis vers l'affrontement final.

Drago, tout à coup très inquiet, chercha la main de son amie brune. Elle le rassura d'un regard.

Les mystérieuses lumières les conduisirent dans une minuscule trouée au cœur de la forêt. De lourdes pierres y étaient dressées en cercle. Aucun elfe ne semblait hanter ces lieux.

Un vent se leva dans les hauts feuillages et vint balayer la trouée. Le souffle se mit à tourner au centre des menhirs tel une tornade. Une silhouette prit forme dans le tourbillon. Celle-ci écarta les bras. Le vent cessa, laissant un homme debout au centre du théâtre rocheux. Il était immense et ses longs cheveux blancs tirés en arrière dégageaient ses oreilles pointues et tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Il portait une tunique à manches longues en peau et de grandes bottes. Une fouine argentée aux rayures écarlates se tenait sur son épaule. Leurs pupilles rouges sangs scrutaient les lieux. Arkéonph resserra son corps ciselé autour du poignet de sa maîtresse et siffla de mécontentement.

Seriel regarda les jeunes sorciers avec mépris et fixa la Porteuse. Le monstre entama encore une partie de l'âme de Lys lorsqu'un sentiment d'impuissance face à l'elfe la gagna. L'adolescente pour se rassurer serra la main de Drago qui prit cela pour un encouragement.

L'elfe avança d'un pas sûr et décrit un cercle autour du groupe.

\- Et c'est une bande de gamins qui va tenter de m'arrêter, railla-t-il avec un rire narquois.

Ron ravala une remarque lorsqu'il vit la dague accrochée à la ceinture du Porteur. Cette dague intriguait Hermione depuis l'apparition de l'homme des forêts. Cette lame avait-elle la même caractéristique que l'épée qui était en leur possession ?

Quand Harry sortit l'épée magique, un rictus méprisant fendit le visage pâle de l'homme tandis que sa fouine hérissait son pelage argenté en faisant rouler ses yeux rouges. Il dégaina sa dague et menaça les jeunes gens. Hermione attaqua en lançant un « _Ictus_ » que l'ennemi para en levant sa lame. Les sorciers imitèrent la jeune fille et fusillèrent l'homme à leur tour qui arrêta chaque tir avec une grande facilité.

\- Tu peux utiliser le même sort que tout à l'heure ? s'enquit Drago en continuant ses attaques.

\- Je ne sais pas, ce sont des sortilèges que je ne maîtrise pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est parce que j'étais très inquiète, l'informa-t-elle.

Inquiète. Lys s'était inquiétée pour lui. Une chaleur gagna le cœur du Serpentard qui renforça ses attaques. L'énervement gagnait le visage de Seriel qui reculait face aux sortilège de plus en plus puissants du jeune homme blond.

\- Suffit, hurla-t-il en levant subitement les bras.

Les tirs se heurtèrent à un bouclier invisible et s'envolèrent en une gerbe d'étincelles. Les yeux de l'elfe et les rayures rubis de sa fouine parurent plus éclatantes. En plus d'être malin et agile, l'elfe était très puissant.

Le petit rongeur d'argent sauta au sol et de multiples sphères rougeâtres flottèrent autour de lui.

\- Reculez ! ordonna Hermione.

Les sorciers n'eurent pas le temps de lui obéir, les orbes écarlates volaient en leur direction. Elles explosèrent et projetèrent les jeunes sorciers en arrière. Lys se releva en cherchant l'elfe des yeux. Seriel se tenait au centre du cercle de menhirs, la fouine à ses pieds.

Déterminée à ne pas perdre si facilement, la jeune Porteuse se releva, serrant les dents pour faire taire la douleur de ses blessures.

\- Que c'est courageux de vouloir combattre, souligna-t-il avec mépris, mais je crains que je n'aie déjà gagné.

La silhouette de l'elfe se troubla et la Porteuse crut un instant que sa vue défaillait. Mais quand l'ennemi se divisa en cinq personnages identiques Lys évalua le danger qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Ses amis éberlués se rapprochèrent d'elle prêts à faire face à nouveau.

Harry chercha du regard l'épée qui lui avait échappée lors de l'explosion des sphères de la fouine et l'aperçut quelques mètres derrière lui. Le jeune sorcier recula lentement vers l'arme.

Les elfes fondirent sur les adolescents et le garçon se retourna pour courir vers la lame magique. Il sentit son poursuivant se rapprocher et une main se refermer sur le col de son manteau. L'élu plongea, faisant culbuter son attaquant par-dessus lui.

\- _Incarcerem_, lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'elfe qui se relevait. Des liens solides fusèrent de l'arme et ligotèrent le Porteur qui se débattit pour se délivrer puis Harry marmonna un « _Pétrificus Totalus_ ». L'elfe fut aussitôt incapable de bouger. Le jeune sorcier saisit l'épée et tint en respect son agresseur immobilisé du bout de sa baguette.

À cet instant, Hermione ressentit une horrible douleur à sa jambe gauche. La fouine venait de la mordre cruellement. Elle chancela en gémissant sans cesser de repousser l'elfe qui la harcelait. Ron la voyant en difficulté recula jusqu'à elle et attaqua l'elfe de sa compagne d'un « _Expelliarmus_ » précis qui fit voler la dague que tenait le sosie. Le choc déstabilisa l'homme qui recula de quelques pas.

Hermione s'était relevée. D'un seul mouvement, les deux adolescents se retournèrent et se mirent dos à dos.

\- Tu peux te battre ? demanda Ron simplement.

Elle acquiesça. Chacun faisait face à un Seriel furieux. Ils pointèrent ensemble leur baguette vers leur agresseur et joignirent leur main libre.

\- _Incendio_, crièrent-t-ils en serrant leurs paumes dans un accord parfait.

Une flamme se créa entre leurs doigts joints et glissa sur leur corps jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de leur baguette. Un jet de feu jaillit des armes et frappa les doubles de Seriel de plein fouet. Éjectés, les sosies s'écrasèrent sur le sol la poitrine brûlée, blessés à mort. La force de la magie que venaient de libérer les deux compagnons fit défaillir Hermione qui tomba. Ron se précipita pour tenter de secourir sa compagne affaiblie et blessée, tout en s'appliquant à tenir la fouine argent et rouge à distance. Celle-ci se servait des menhirs pour courir et sauter à travers le théâtre du combat.

Quand Drago se trouva pris en étau entre la fouine et son Seriel. Arkéonph quitta sa Porteuse pour venir en aide au Serpentard.

L'arme d'un autre sosie de l'elfe vint entailler la joue de Lys qui recula de quelques pas, le visage ensanglanté. La jeune fille brune se retint à un arbre, pour reprendre son équilibre.

Elle était blessée sérieusement mais puisant un peu plus profond dans ses forces, la Porteuse réussit à brandir sa baguette et lança un « _Sectumsempra_ » sur l'elfe qui l'évita de justesse. Bousculé par l'attaque soudaine de la jeune fille, Seriel quitta quelques secondes cette dernière des yeux. Lys partit en courant vers Harry qui comprit son plan. Il lança l'épée à sa sœur qui l'attrapa au vol et reprit sa course folle vers la forêt. Lys chuchota un « _Remanet_ » qui effaça l'arme de sa main. Le Porteur à la fouine écarlate suivit l'adolescente entre les arbres et réussit à l'atteindre d'un puissant maléfice qui la renversa et la cloua sur le dos. L'elfe bondit sur elle plaquant les poignets de la Porteuse dans l'humus et planta son regard flamboyant dans les yeux de sa jeune adversaire. Ils étaient allumés d'un regard vif et furieux.

\- Pourquoi te bas-tu ? demanda soudain Seriel.

\- Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas abattre ? répondit Lys.

Il rit avec mépris.

\- Qui se laisserait mourir sans combattre ?

\- Tu sais très bien que ton furet sera bientôt coupé en deux et baignera dans son sang pendant que tu t'étoufferas lamentablement ! répondit-elle.

L'elfe gifla Lys lâchant momentanément le poignet de celle-ci qui lui rendit un coup de poing de toute sa force. La porteuse se dégagea et bondit sur ses pieds mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un sort l'elfe furieux hurla:

\- _Stranguleus epinas_.

Les branches d'un roncier s'étendirent brusquement et saisirent le cou de Lys. Les épines se plantèrent dans la chair pâle de la jeune fille et la soulevèrent du sol. Un mince filet de sang coula des entailles arrachant un rire sadique à Seriel. La liane tourna la sorcière vers l'adulte qui se leva et commença à marcher autour de la malheureuse.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide, cracha-t-il.

Cette remarque incita la bête intérieure à grignoter encore une part de Lys. Malgré la douleur, la jeune fille cherchait des yeux une arme qui lui permettrait de se défendre mais l'épée et sa baguette étaient au sol. L'elfe continua de tourner autour de la Porteuse en lançant des remarques cinglantes. L'ado-lescente sentait la prise des ronces se resserrer doucement, lui infligeant des douleurs insupportables. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée seule contre l'ennemi. Arkéonph avait tou-jours été là, sur son épaule, autour de son poignet, mais à cet instant elle était seule. Lys scruta le visage de l'elfe. Elle cherchait une ruse mais se sentit très démunie. Comme ayant deviné les plans de leur captive, les lianes enfoncèrent un peu plus leurs épines dans sa chair. Désespérément Lys posa ses paumes sur ses liens, serrant les dents sous la douleur.

\- _Mano flambio_, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Une chaleur intense remplit les doigts de la magicienne et fusa à l'intérieur de la ronce. L'écorce de la plante prit une teinte charbonneuse et s'éparpilla en cendre. Lys se laissa tomber à terre, haletante. Seriel recula: comment un gamine pouvait-elle avoir tant de courage et de volonté ? Il avait senti le monstre qui grignotait l'âme de la Porteuse, il savait le combat qui faisait rage en elle. L'elfe avait pensé que son adversaire serait plus facile à vaincre mais étonnamment, elle continuait de se battre, de toute ses forces avec un immense courage.

La sorcière se releva à l'aide d'un arbre et resta un instant dos à son ennemi, reprenant son souffle. Ses mains la brûlaient terriblement et elle se demanda comment elle pourrait tenir sa baguette. Elle avait appris à réchauffer ou brûler un objet avec ses paumes, mais la douleur présente était très intense. Pourtant Lys se retourna, surprenant Seriel par la vivacité de son mouvement et d'un « _Accio baguette_ » ramena son arme magique dans sa paume meurtrie et cria un « _Atakunto _». Le sort fusa de l'arme et percuta la poitrine du Porteur, le projetant à terre. La fouine de rubis, qui était venue près de son maître lors de la dernière attaque, se hérissa face à l'opposante lorsqu'elle tenta d'aller s'emparer de l'épée. Les pupilles couleur sang de l'animal magique se dilatèrent et des rayons écarlates frôlèrent le visage de la Serpentard. Lys dans un dernier élan de courage plongea par-dessus la bête et empoigna la garde de l'épée enchantée. Mais un tir écarlate se planta dans sa cuisse, créant une large plaie calcinée qui la terrassa. Voulant regarder son adversaire agoniser avant de mettre fin à ses jours, le rongeur cessa son attaque. L'animal d'argent et de rubis chercha son Porteur des yeux et vit l'elfe affaibli par la dernière attaque de Lys tenter de se mettre à genoux. L'adolescente brune saisit l'instant: elle se releva dans un gémissement et de toutes les forces qui lui restaient abattit la lame sur le cou de la fouine avec rage. La tête de l'animal roula sur le sol, dans un jaillissement de sang argenté.

Seriel sentit un trou béant se former dans sa poitrine. Il s'écroula sur le sol en étouffant. Ses cheveux blancs se teintèrent de gris et ses pupilles devinrent noires comme celles de son Rêve tranché. Dans un cris de rage, le Porteur rendit l'âme.

Les copies de l'elfe disparurent. Les jeunes combattants épuisés eurent un soupir.

Mais, Arkéonph et Drago étaient au centre du cercle de menhir et se fixaient. Le jeune sorcier serrait la dague d'un des elfes dans sa paume, il était en larmes. Le reptile le suppliait de le tuer mais le visage de Lys hantait les pensées du garçon qui refusait de mettre fin aux jours du serpent d'argent. Effondré, il laissa tomber la lame.

\- Drago, chuchota Arkéonph qui avait comprit sa détresse, elle serait fière de toi si tu le faisais.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, secoué de sanglots.

\- Sois courageux, continua l'animal magique, fais le pour elle.

Le Rêve fit voler la dague devant les yeux du jeune homme qui la saisit à regrets. Il serra l'arme dans son poing pour se donner du courage et la brandit au-dessus de lui. Drago abattit le couteau sur le serpent, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur.

Un jaillissement fulgurant illumina de vert le cercle de menhirs, puis enfla, enveloppant toute la trouée. Les sorciers furent projetés en arrière avec force.

Lys, un peu plus loin dans la forêt, ressentit la puissance du phénomène. Abandonnant les deux cadavres elle se traina jusqu'à la clairière. Affaiblie, la Porteuse s'appuya à un arbre et scruta les alentours: les sorciers étaient sur le sol, bousculés par l'événement qui venait de se produire. Deux silhouettes au centre du cercle de menhirs attirèrent l'attention de la jeune fille. La gorge nouée, elle rejoint avec peine le drame. Drago et Arkéonph gisaient face à face. Le garçon ensanglanté semblait inconscient. Le Rêve d'argent et d'émeraude était tranché presque entièrement, juste un mince filet de métal précieux retenait les deux parties du serpent qui reposaient dans un flaque de sang argenté. Le reptile mourant ouvrit les paupières faiblement et regarda sa maîtresse.

\- Lys, souffla-t-il avec douleur.

La Porteuse s'agenouilla près de l'animal.

\- Tu te souviens de mon erreur ?

L'adolescente acquiesça lentement, cherchant à retenir sa tristesse.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'un Porteur devait avoir un lien de parenté avec le créateur de son Rêve, continua le reptile avec faiblesse, c'était ça mon erreur.

\- Je ne suis pas le Porteur légitime ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Non, déplora le serpent. Les autres Porteurs n'ont pas supporté mon choix et l'ont considéré comme une trahison. C'était Siera qui m'avait fait promettre de te préférer. Tu étais la seule personne capable de traquer tous les Porteurs si j'étais à tes côtés. Ton frère Harry devait tuer Voldemort et toi éliminer les Porteurs, insista-t-il, c'était écrit comme ça.

\- Je ne suis pas la personne la plus forte, le contredit-elle, des larmes nappant ses yeux.

Lys grimaça: le monstre dans sa poitrine venait de croquer une nouvelle partie de son âme.

Un mouvement à côté d'elle attira l'attention de la Porteuse. Drago lui adressa un faible sourire. L'adolescente posa délicatement sa paume sur la main de son ami et la caressa. Elle remarqua que les cheveux blonds du jeune homme paraissaient plus sombres.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

La sorcière lissa les mèches de son ami avec tendresse et vit qu'elle devenaient grises.

\- C'était toi le véritable Porteur, déplora-t-elle.

Drago acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

\- Lys, supplia le jeune homme, fais moi une promesse.

La jeune fille lui jura.

\- Accepte ce que tu es, prononça-t-il faiblement.

L'adolescente serra la main de son ami. Difficilement, le sorcier chercha les yeux de la jeune brune et la fixa intensément.

\- Je t'aime Lys Rogue, déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

Puis Drago ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à la mort. Désespérée, la Porteuse se tourna vers son Rêve qui la regardait avec tendresse. Le reptile soupira faiblement avant de sombrer à son tour.

Détruite par le chagrin, l'adolescente hurla sa douleur jusqu'au bout de ses forces. Harry ouvrit faiblement les yeux en entendant les plaintes de sa sœur. Il voulut se lever mais la trop vive douleur qui l'étreignait l'empêcha de bouger. Épuisé, déchiré par la tristesse de l'adolescente, le sorcier resta cloué à terre.

Lys serra la dépouille de Drago contre elle et ressentit encore la douloureuse morsure de la bête dans son cœur: Drago était mort à cause d'elle ! Même s'il était le descendant des Porteurs d'Arkéonph, c'était elle qui avait grandi avec le serpent précieux et avait partagé sa vie. C'était elle, Lys Rogue, qui aurait du être anéantie avec le reptile. Honteuse du sacrifice de son ami elle se laissa submerger par sa peine.


	24. Accepte ce que tu es

24

Accepte ce que tu es

Severus se tenait assis devant le miroir du Riséd, admirant le visage angélique de Lily et le sourire mélodieux de sa fille. Il surveillait ce miroir depuis le départ de Lys, y cherchant un peu de courage. Le professeur se leva du coffre et posa sa paume sur le reflet magique, caressant la joue de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé. Ses longs doigts fins effleurèrent les ornements de la boiserie, s'attardant sur les boules d'or.

\- Papa, appela une voix douce.

Le sorcier se retourna prestement en reconnaissant la voix de son enfant. Il ne trouva que le vide derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le miroir et vit le visage souriant de sa fille. Le miroir la montrait quand elle était petite.

\- Je reviendrai, assura l'enfant.

Un sentiment de soulagement réchauffa l'adulte.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, s'attrista la gamine, je ne m'en sortirai pas sans vous tous.

Rogue leva un regard étonné sur le reflet.

\- Je suis trop fière pour l'avouer mais on me fait mal. C'est les faibles qui appellent au secours alors je ne le dis pas, mais j'ai mal.

Lys posa sa main sur son cœur.

\- J'ai mal là, papa, continua-t-elle. Il y a une créature ici et elle me mange tout le temps ! Chaque jour, à chaque instant. Au fil de ses paroles l'enfant grandissait.

L'adulte comprit que le malaise dont était victime Lys datait de son enfance et la rongeait encore aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, sanglota le reflet montrant maintenant une jeune femme. Sauve-moi !

Sa fille disparut le laissant inquiet puis, la salle souterraine se mit à trembler et les perles d'or se retournèrent pendant que le miroir tanguait dangereusement. Le professeur recula tout en fixant les minuscules sphères colorées. Elles grisèrent une à une dans l'ordre de disparition des Rêves. La pierre écarlate subit le même sort et l'émeraude clignota. Le cœur de Severus s'affola lorsque l'émeraude perdit son éclat. La pièce cessa de bouger.

Penché sur sa fille, Rogue s'affairait à soigner les nombreuses plaies qui la meurtrissaient. Les enfants étaient revenus très affaiblis et il avait fallu tous les pouvoirs des professeurs de sorcellerie pour les aider à reprendre des forces.

\- Je peux arrêter les plaies de saigner, expliqua Severus à sa fille d'une voix calme et douce, je peux effacer les cicatrices mais je ne peux pas soigner les blessures que je ne vois pas.

La Serpentard ne répondit pas.

\- Aide-moi à les voir, lui demanda-t-il en cherchant le regard émeraude de son enfant.

Sans réponse, le professeur continua à panser les plaies de Lys. Elle se mordit les lèvres et retint des gémissements de douleur pendant les soins. Pour tenter de l'apaiser, Rogue plaça ses mains sur les tempes de sa fille et murmura un enchantement quelques instants. Soulagée elle regarda son père, les mains pourtant toujours crispées sur la couverture. Severus posa la paume sur la main de sa fille.

\- Laisse-moi juste t'aider, demanda-t-il affecté par l'état anxieux de la sorcière brune.

\- Personne ne peut m'aider.

\- C'est faux ! intervint une voix féminine.

Lys dégagea sa main et fixa avec reproches et incompréhension son interlocutrice. Hermione s'était assise sur son lit, le regard sombre et triste. Lys n'eut pas la force de rétorquer.

\- Comment t'es-tu sortie du piège des Timors ? insista la Gryffondor.

\- J'ai entendu une voix, souffla la jeune fille, la voix de Drago qui m'appelait.

\- Et tu l'as écoutée ?

Lys acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de tête.

\- Si tu as entendu cette voix, lui assura Hermione, c'est qu'il y a encore une partie de toi qui y croit sans que tu en sois consciente.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'on parle de la même chose…

\- Si ! Tu n'arrives pas à t'accepter ! Tu te dénigres et te rabaisses inutilement ! Tu as honte de toi, de qui tu es ! explosa-t-elle.

Lys s'attendait à ressentir une nouvelle douleur au fond d'elle, mais c'est un soulagement qui apaisa son être. Le secret, son secret, qu'elle gardait depuis toujours venait d'éclater aux yeux de tous. À cet instant, c'est le monstre qui était en elle qui eu peur et recula dans l'ombre de son âme. Hermione venait de faire exploser l'existence du monstre.

\- Tu m'avais promis de faire apparaître la bonne personne qui était en moi, se rappela Lys. Tu parlais de ça ?

Hermione hocha affirmativement la tête et se rallongea.

Passé un instant de surprise, Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de son enfant. Rogue se maudit de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt du malaise qu'elle vivait.

\- Si seulement Lily était là, pensa-t-il.

Un bruit de pages régulier rythmait la pièce. De hautes bibliothèques meublaient le petit salon et le feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Severus Rogue lisait, loin de Poudlard, dans la maison qu'il aimait. Ils y étaient venus quelques temps pour que Lys se repose. Depuis l'aveux d'Hermione à l'infirmerie, l'homme n'avait pas pu en savoir plus et leur relation était de plus en plus tendue. Un claquement de porte dans la pièce adjacente fit sortir le professeur de sa lecture. Il referma sèchement le livre et rejoignit l'entrée de la maison.

\- Quoi ? explosa la jeune fille.

\- Tu rentres bien tôt, remarqua-t-il.

Le regard noir du professeur se posa sur la cage que tenait l'adolescente.

\- Et les mains vides. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pour une fille, cacher quelque chose à son père est déjà compliqué, mais avec Severus Rogue, c'était bien pire, même en étant l'une des meilleures menteuses de Poudlard. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais finalement se tut.

Lys voulut monter dans sa chambre mais Severus la retint. L'adolescente laissa l'adulte pointer sa baguette sur son avant-bras. Il murmura une formule et un bandage apparut. Le sorcier enleva le pansement et découvrit deux point rouges. Rogue entraina son enfant dans la cuisine et appliqua divers baumes sur la blessure.

\- Tu pensais soigner cette morsure de serpent seule ? la sermonna-t-il.

L'adolescente retint un soupir.

\- Je me suis déconcentrée une seconde et il m'a mordu, expliqua Lys les yeux fixant la blessure.

Severus n'ajouta rien. S'être fait mordre était déjà une punition suffisante pour l'ancienne Porteuse. Depuis la disparition de Drago et d'Arkéonph, Lys était effondrée. Il avait pensé que revenir chez elle pour les vacances de printemps aurait pu changer les idées de l'adolescente, mais en vain.

La jeune fille remontée dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit, fatiguée. Elle saisit la photo recollée que Drago lui avait donnée à leur retour de l'Everest. Une photo d'elle. Elle savait à présent que le garçon avait fait cela pour la faire réagir et non pour l'ennuyer, mais elle ne supportait toujours pas de se voir. Elle retourna la photo rageusement sur la table de chevet.

Drago avait voulu l'aider à reprendre espoir mais c'était en vain. Hermione se trompait lorsqu'elle assurait qu'il restait une petite chance pour chasser ce monstre.

Severus était sur le seuil de la pièce, la main posée sur l'encadrement de l'ouverture, observant sa fille avec tristesse. Il regarda la pierre rectangulaire sombre qu'il tenait dans la main. Harry avait accepté de l'envoyer au professeur, à sa demande. Rogue tourna deux fois le caillou magique dans sa paume et la laissa retomber dans la poche de sa tunique noire. De mystérieux filaments bleutés apparurent dans la pièce et commencèrent à danser dans le dos de Lys. Une silhouette se forma et appela avec douceur la sorcière qui se tourna lentement. Le jeune homme sourit faiblement et Lys reconnut le reptile autour du cou du visiteur.

\- Drago, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Arkéonph, murmura-t-elle encore, des larmes baignant son visage.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa l'immatérialité des spectres, une puis-sante peine l'enveloppa.

\- Juste des fantômes, déplora-t-elle.

\- Des fantômes qui t'aiment même s'il ne sont plus là, corrigea le jeune homme.

Le sorcier chercha le regard de l'adolescente.

\- Je ne suis plus là mais je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Tu es mort à ma place, s'exclama-t-elle étouffée de sanglots.

\- Je le savais depuis longtemps, répliqua-t-il avant de se radoucir. Arkéonph m'avait tout expliqué sur les plateaux enneigés de l'Everest et j'ai accepté facilement de mourir à ta place plutôt que de vivre sans toi.

\- Ce sont de trop belles paroles pour moi, soupira Lys.

\- Pourtant tu mérites de les entendre comme tu mérites de vivre, insista Drago.

L'adolescente recula et se retrouva dos à la fenêtre, des larmes mouillant ses joues.

\- Si je t'ai choisie Lys Rogue, intervint l'animal argenté, c'est parce que tu en vaux la peine et que tu es courageuse.

\- Les Rêves n'étaient-ils pas dénués de conscience ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- C'est là que je suis différent, insista le serpent.

La jeune fille voulut s'éloigner mais le mur l'empêchait de reculer plus loin. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, comme un imposteur.

\- Siera Orfèvres m'a doté d'une conscience et d'un esprit, lui apprit le serpent calmement, la magie qu'elle a utilisée était très puissante ce qui explique la très forte lumière qui a précédée ma mort. Quant à toi, tu es courageuse et douée…

\- Seulement parce que j'avais un serpent doté de pouvoirs exceptionnels, coupa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai refusé la marque de Voldemort.

Cet argument eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Lys. Le monstre qui se plaisait à dévorer son être depuis des années, recula encore une fois. Il était collé contre un mur comme l'était la jeune fille. Drago s'approcha d'elle un peu plus près.

\- Accepte ce que tu es, murmura le Serpentard avant de s'effilocher lentement en un serpentin bleu.

Les particules tourbillonnèrent un moment et formèrent la silhouette d'une jeune femme.

\- Maman, appela faiblement la sorcière.

La femme sourit tristement. Avec délicatesse, le fantôme tendit la main à l'adolescente qui fut surprise par ce geste. Lily avait fait le même geste vers Harry quelques années auparavant. Serait-elle aussi importante que son frère aux yeux de sa mère ?

\- Harry est un garçon merveilleux mais personne ne pourra remplacer ma fille, assura sa mère en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots.

Lys tendit la main vers celle de la sorcière et sentit un doux courant d'air. La brise créée par sa mère pénétra dans la paume de la jeune fille qui sentit le souffle se propager dans son corps et atteindre son cœur. Une étrange chaleur ranima son âme désespérée. L'aura glauque qui l'enveloppait se déchira et elle se sentit revivre, libre.

Délicatement, le professeur s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et lança un regard doux au fantôme qui le lui rendit. Lys fondit dans les bras de son père qui la serra contre lui avec tendresse.


	25. 19 ans plus tard

25

19 ans plus tard

Dix-neuf ans s'étaient écoulés.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés et avaient élevé trois merveilleux enfants: James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna Lys Potter. Ginny était devenue journaliste sportive tandis qu'Harry s'était orienté vers un carrière d'Auror, traquant les mages noirs.

Hermione et Ron avaient eux aussi fondé une famille et avaient vu naître Rose et Hugo Weasley. Ron était lui aussi Auror et Hermione s'était orientée vers la justice surnaturelle.

Neville s'était marié et était professeur de Botanique à Poudlard.

Luna, partie de son côté, était naturaliste, elle aussi mariée, elle avait eu deux enfants.

Severus était mort quelques années auparavant dans une explosion de préparation de poison.

Lys était devenue professeur de Potions à Poudlard et avait succédé au professeur Slughorn, à la retraite de celui-ci. Elle avait mit son expérience au profit de certains élèves, atteints comme elle l'avait été, d'une profonde peur d'eux même et du jugement des autres. Les miroirs ne l'effrayaient plus.

N'ayant jamais éprouvé de véritable amour, elle ne fonda pas de famille.

L'été enveloppait l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le soleil baignait le château et les élèves jouaient dans les cours pour profiter des premiers rayons de la journée. Lys s'arrêta dans la montée et observa le bâtiment.

Son serpent lui manquait et souvent, elle touchait son poignet, machinalement, mais Arkéonph ne reviendrait jamais.

Le vent tournoya dans ses cheveux et Lys reprenait l'ascension de la colline lorsqu'une profonde douleur entailla sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Elle se courba et plaqua sa main sur son cœur la bouche ouverte, cherchant de l'air. Un second spasme la secoua et la fit tomber à genoux. Elle serra désespérément sa baguette, les pupilles dilatées. Son cœur battait furieusement et la douleur s'étendit à tout son buste. Sentant ses forces diminuer, Lys se laissa glisser dans l'herbe, sur le côté. Avec peine, elle articula quelques paroles en fourchelang. Une silhouette sombre rampa vers elle. Un serpent se dressa en sifflant doucement. La sorcière tendit une main et la posa face au ciel. Le reptile noir tacheté d'une douce couleur dorée, rampa un peu plus près et posa sa tête triangulaire sur la paume de la mourante. Lys entendait les cris des élèves apportés par le vent qui balayait la crête. Elle admira le fin serpent. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle: elle partait rejoindre tous ceux qui l'attendaient. Un dernier spasme la secoua.

Lys se sentit arrachée du monde sorcier. Elle s'assit et vit son corps étendu près d'elle. Une main lui apparut, une main bleutée, une main fantomatique. Sans crainte, elle la saisit et se leva, elle n'avait plus mal. Lys découvrit le visage du fantôme qui lui souriait affectueusement.

\- Je pensais que c'était plus douloureux, avoua-t-elle à son père.

\- Seulement si l'on n'accepte pas la mort.

Elle se tourna vers Drago. Ils se serrèrent comme deux amis. Le jeune blond prit la main fine de Lys et Arkéonph glissa le long de son poignet et s'enroula autour de la main de son ancienne Porteuse.

\- C'est ton Rêve Lys Rogue, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Elle caressa affectueusement la tête du serpent précieux, heureuse de retrouver son animal. Drago disparut.

Lys se tourna vers son père et Lily : une vraie famille. Ce dont Lys avait toujours rêvé.

Sur la colline au-dessus de Poudlard, le reptile noir regarda la défunte et ferma les paupières, s'endormant dans la main désormais inanimée de cette amie des serpents.


End file.
